


Barts Return

by NeonPartyDude



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Acting, Action & Romance, Ahegao, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Big Ass, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Body Writing, Chi - Freeform, Come Swallowing, Cosplay, Creampie, Crotch Sniffing, Dancing, Divorce, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Harem, Harems, Kidnapping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, MILFs, Massages, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mind trip, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Pole Dancing, Pop Culture, Pranks and Practical Jokes that hurt/kills, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexually Curious, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slavery, Spanking, Squirting, Stripping, Teasing, Twins, musk, sexy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 95,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude
Summary: Years have passed and its time to catch up. Lets see how much fun a teen has after a few years from home and a unknown item he finds. Think of the drawning style by Kogeikun when you read.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sup everybody it’s your boy NeonPartyDude! Ok I'm not new to fanfiction I read tons of it. And my friends Jester and Smiles of the tag team Jester Smiles told me it’s a fun hobby. So yeah I told them why not. Also to anyone that might get pissed at what I write remember I put warning on my stuff. So beat it if you don't like it. Now seeing as I don't have a plan for any of the stuff I write I'm going to leave them as one shots. That is until people want me to write more. So here's to my first fic!

Springfield international airport  
It was minutes to twelve when the plane landed and the crowd of people began to disembark from the plane. Walking in the crowd you see businessmen, families, and couples. But one solo passenger stood out from the others. He was wearing a bright red hoodie that covered his face down to the middle of his nose. His pants were blue cargo pants, his black Nike high tops had some wear to the sides. And one of his hands had a fingerless glove over it. 

But you could see bandages going up from his fingertips and up into his arm. His one shoulder slung backpack was strapped to his right shoulder. In his left hand was a blue duffle bag. As the young man waited in line to pass through customs he saw the city of Springfield. He chewed the gum in his mouth saying, "Man the old town still looks like a shitter after all this time."

Walking to the customs officer the young man handed over his passport. The officer looked from the small pages to the young man. The officer asked, "So Bart Simpsons are you happy to be back in the states?" Bart shrugged he didn't really care he had his reasons for leaving a few years ago. Bart was still haunted by what he saw but at the end of the day he had to get away.

Now over five years later he was back in his hometown ready to meet his family again. Walking outside he walked for his ride. In no time his family’s long time friend pulled up. Sitting in the blue sedan was Ned Flanders. Bart put his duffle in the trunk and got into the passengers set.

Ned smiled saying "Well its fantastic to see you again Bart how've you been?" Bart remained silent for a moment taken back from Ned's bubbly attitude. Bart sighed to say, "I'm fine Mr. Flanders I also heard what was happening with my family." Ned's expression turned sad being reminded of what was unfolding in the Simpson household.

Six months ago Homer's friend Lenny and Carl were shocked to find Homer cheating on his wife. The two stalked Homer for two weeks then told Marge. Marge was pissed, shocked, and heartbroken all at once. With help from Ned she filled for divorce the following week.

Bart got a postcard from the mother of his childhood friend Mill House. She explained everything and Bart knew it was time to return home. Watching the streets and buildings go by just kept remaining Bart of why he left in the first place.

Bart's POV  
Ned smiled to say "Hey look at it this way Bart your mother and sisters will be overjoyed to see you again. I know your sisters have missed you a lot. I mean before the divorce Maggie was asking if they would take a trip to see you. By the way Bart are you ok with being back?" Shrugging I still remember the night my life went to hell.

When I was younger the kids and bullies knew me as a wild guy that was cool and tough at the same time. I stood up for my sister when she was bullied, I pranked my principle to no end, and I got chocked by my dad for messing with him. But that all was nothing when the Side road killer Sideshow Bob stalked and tried to kill me.

I lost my best friend and my dog to his axe crazed slaughter. The cops caught him but he scarred and caused some nerve damage to my right arm. The doctors told me that my arm would heal but I would have slight problems lifting things. However the psychological damage wouldn't stop.

After the first few months reverend Lovejoy told my mom that the only way I could get the proper help was sending me to Europe. At first my mom couldn't but a few more nights of me waiting up screaming. She knew she had no other choice.

Now five years have passed and I had my mind under control. My arm only caused me slight nerve pain if something hard hit me. Thanks to my overseas counselor I had a few jobs and they really helped. I never forget when the CEO of a suite manufacturer hired me after I designed a casual pair of hybrid jeans suite pants. I get up to two thousand dollars every time someone orders a shipment.

And that was three years ago. And all my other jobs have pretty much left me financially secured. I sent Ned money to get my mom a good lawyer and help put that drunken asshole of a father of mine to jail. He had the nerve to slap my mom after she found him out.

That was all I needed to hear from Ms. House to wire Ned the money and get justice. Now he's facing life cause he stole money from Mr. Burns of all people. So now with things somewhat stable I chose to see my family.

Looking at Ned I said "Mr. Flanders stop by the bank I need to takeout some money." Three minutes later he pulled into the banks parking loot and I went inside. With no one else in the line I talked to the clerk. However a biker with a snake tattoo on his arm and a red mullet came in with a shotgun. The Biker said, "Alright everyone hand over you money and you don't meet my friend twelve gauge". As he walked to me I didn't have time for this crap.

Grabbing the gun I pushed the barrel until it was aimed at the ceiling I then gave him a hard knee to the gut. Reeling back my fist I clocked him twice one in the eye and then the jaw. Turning I grabbed the five stacks of hundreds and left.

Getting back into the car Ned once more drove. In no time we stopped in front of my families house. Stretching my neck Ned asked, "You ready Bart?" Nodding I knew it was time to rejoin my family.

Walking behind him he knocked twice and opened the door. Ned said, "Hold here Bart I'm going to make your welcome home a big one." Nodding I heard Ned greeting my mom and sisters. Ned said "Well ladies I found a friend at the airport that wanted to come by to say hi."

Walking into the TV room I pulled back my hoodie to see the shocked and happy faces of both my sisters and my mom. But my littlest sister Maggie was the first one to say "Bart!" Jumping up from the carpet my ten-year-old sister hugged me. Hugging her I smiled happy to see her just as she was happy to see me.

Liza my fifteen-year-old sister came next to give me a hug. Lisa said "Good to see you big bro." Next was my mom she was sniffling in tears but still very happy to see me. After crying a little on my shoulder she said "Glad to have you home my little man."

Smiling at hearing my old kid nickname she gave me I nodded in thanks. Smiling at my family I turned back to Ned thanking him. Ned left and my mom asked, "How have you been honey?" I sat on the couch to say "Better mom and happy to be home too. Oh and I brought you all gifts." Reaching into my duffle I handed them each a gift box.

Liza opened hers to say "An original flash Jameson oceanography journal... thanks Bart." Maggie was the next opening her gift it was a silk ribbon for her hair. The purple ribbon had a small bunny in the middle joint. Smiling Maggie hopped to her feet and hugged me thankful for the gift.

Next my mom opened her gift to pull out a lovely red strapless dress. Turning to me my mom asked "Bart how did pay for these?" Smiling I said "While overseas I got a few jobs like my counselor asked to help me coop. It work and now a few businesses send me money because of all I did for them." This fact left Lisa and my mom surprised but Maggie just giggled as she now had the ribbon tied behind her head in a ponytail.

Hugging me Maggie said, "Thanks big bro I love the ribbon." Returning the hug I thanked her in return and asked, "Do you all want to go out to eat tonight?" My mom patted my arm to say, "Don't worry about that Bart I made roost chicken and mashed potato’s."

Smiling I remembered how long its been since I last tasted my moms home cooking. Nodding I asked "If you all don't mind can I drop my stuff in my room?" My mom nodded and Lisa said she'd show me the way. Walking upstairs Lisa kept looking at me and smiling. Smiling back at her we got to my room in no time. Walking into the small room I saw that most of my stuff were either in boxes in a corner or in my slightly open closet.

Turning Lisa caught me in another hug. Hugging her back we didn't part until Maggie called for her. Lisa said as she was walking away ""Glad to have you back bro and hope we can make better memories." Smiling she ran off and I closed the door. Opening my duffle and backpack I started to take out my stuff.

But as I did a small wooden box feel from my pack. Picking it up I popped it open and saw a small medallion inside. On it looked like a handprint with a silver eye in the center of the hand. Putting it on I then read a small note in the box. The note read 'to any who find this medallion you will find that love grows and becomes something more. But be warned one who you love or else they will never stop loving you.'

I was confused at what the note said but I liked the medallion. Changing my clothes I now wore a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and sandals. Walking downstairs I saw Lisa reading the book I got her already. Smirking I said, "You still love to read like always sis."

Turning to me she smiled saying "Glad you didn't forget and I'm happy you came back Bart. After what dad did I didn't know how we would manage?" Pulling her into a hug I said "I came back cause I knew you all needed me. You all were there for me when I need to get help. Now I'm here to make sure I don't lose what family I have left. Lisa I love you, mom, and Maggie with all my heart. And I'm not going anywhere." Kissing her check I gave her a warm smile.

Chuckling Lisa turned back into her book but I still could see her slight blush. Before like I said I was a wild child. But after a few years away and exploring some of the world I had to grow up.

Lisa smiled to say "Thanks Bart we all love you too. And we'll be here for you too." Smiling mom called us for dinner and it tastes great. Maggie was giggle and Lisa still had a slight blush after our talk. Looking at mom she asked "Bart did you hear about your father?" Lisa and Maggie stopped and looked right from mom to me.

I finished chewing to say "Yes Ms. House told me and I sent money to help you guys get a lawyer." Maggie looked at me to ask, "I thought Mr. Flanders got a friend to help us? It was you?"

Nodding I turned to mom to add "Mom what dad did was wrong on every level. I knew that I had to return but at the time I couldn't just up and leave. So I sent the money and Mr. Flanders did the rest. Mom you Lisa and Maggie are all the family I have. And I can't lose you. Not after all you did for me."

Seeing my mom close to tears she sniffled and gripped my hand. Smiling back at her we finished eating. Back in my room Maggie and Lisa was sitting close by. Maggie asked "Bart what did you do while being counseled?" Patting her shoulder I sat on my bed holding a few papers.

I said, "I was working as a fisherman collecting tuna's in the Mediterranean. Now I know its going to be hard but remember I love you both so lets get back to being a family." Kissing Maggie's check she gave a giggle and Lisa stared to turn away. Both walked out when it turned ten and mom was saying good night from down the hall. Lying down on the bed with the lights off for once I was glad to go to sleep.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo you all got me back for a second round. Well seeing as not much has been happening to me lets continue.

Springfield DMV Bart's POV  
Walking outside of the DMV I was excited I just passed my divers test for the USA. I do have a foreign drivers license. But I want one now that I'm back home with my family. Tapping my lucking medallion I skateboard a few blocks to buy a car.

Getting to the small car dealership I start to look around. Soon a guy with slick black hair and a checkered shirt walks over to me. He says "Hey buddy you looking for a new convertible"? 

I shake my head to say, "I like this transam here how much"? The seller says, "Ok it's six thousand dollars with monthly payments of five hundred dollars for a few months its years". I look at him to say, "How about I just pay it all"?

Walking with him into his office I write him a check to take from one of my accounts. Smiling that the check didn't bounce he hands me the keys. Sitting in the soft leather like seats I start up the car.

Feeling the roar of the four cylinders I drive off to pick up Lisa and Maggie. They don't know I'm coming and plus it'll surprise anyone that leaves the school. Parking close to the entrance I see the spaced out stoner of a bus driver Otto. He was passed out with a coffee cup in his hand.

Smirking I get out of my car and sit on the engines hood facing the schools entrance. Springfield elementary has grown to teach from kinder garden all the way up to high school. Thanks to her book smarts Lisa jumped from her first year of high school to her third year.

With the bell going off I see the kids and teens run for their buses. But some stopped dead in their tracks. Some that did where Ned’s sons Rob and Todd, Reverend Lovejoy's daughter Jessica, Nelson and his gang or bullies, and a few others.

Nelson says "Bart is that you"? Chuckling I look up to say, "Who do you think it is El Barto"? Soon principle Skinner comes out shouting "Hey get on your buses and go home. I've had enough just trying to get you all to stay".

Skinner turned to see me as I pop a piece of taffy in my mouth. Skinner walks over to say "It's been many years my young nemesis. Have you returned to finish school or play more pranks"?

Smirking I say, "Sorry Skin's I'm only here for a pick up. Plus I'm financially covered thanks to all the jobs I have overseas". Pulling out my wallet I flash a roll of hundreds and I could see the drool on Skinner mouth.

Putting my wallet away Maggie and Lisa run up to me. I say, "Smell yeah later Skinner". Getting into my car I crank the radio on the song 'bad to the bone'. Driving off I say "So sis's how was your day"? Maggie "It's been boring we're learning to write cursive".

I smile to say "Well its so you have better penmanship. But I can only write my name cursive. When I write other stuff it gives me a headache". Maggie giggle as Lisa says "Bart did you buy this car"?

I nod to say "Sure did it was a steal for what they were selling it for. Now we need to buy groceries mom went to talk to her lawyer about the house. Dads going to jail no matter if they cut him a deal or not. But the house is in his name. If we can't get the house we'll have to move and find a new place".

Maggie says "I wonder where we will go if we move"? I say "We'll we might end up going to Shelbyville's suburbs. I hear they have a good asking price for a small family home". Lisa sighs to say, "What if we can't find a place"?

I answer "Then we'll stay in a hotel until I find us a place. So just relax sis we always have our famous family luck"? Lisa groaned as I pulled into the supermarkets parking lot.

Grabbing a shopping cart we start to pick up food. Three bags of chips, two boxes of soda, a bag of beans, a bag of rice. A few apples, bananas, cherries, and a few veggies that Lisa picks out. Going down the last isle Maggie grabs a box of happy cat sugar snacks.

Lisa says "Maggie the last time you ate sweets you ran around the house for two hours". I smile as Maggie gives me the puppy eyes. Nodding it's ok we walk to pay for the groceries.

Standing in line Lisa says "Hey Lenny". The guy in front of us turns to smile at us saying, "Yeah Maggie Lisa and who are you... wait Bart. Ok kid you've grown seriously". Nodding I thank Lenny as he went on to say "Sorry you three have to be caught up in your mother and fathers divorce".

Lenny continues "If we had know when Homer was going to start the affair we would have stopped him. But in the end Marge had enough". I nodded to say, "Every man and woman are held responsible for his or her actions and behavior Lenny. Homer made his choice now I'm home to help my family. A family he forgot about when he pursues his own selfish goals".

I pick up the bags to say, "His actions just finally caught him. See you around Lenny". Waving Lenny goodbye we walk back to my car. After a short ride we get home and start to put away the groceries.

As we finished someone rings the doorbell. When I open the door I see the long noise of Mr. Burns. Right beside him is his yes man Smithers. I say "Hello Mr. Burns how may I help you"?

Mr. Burns says "Hello Bart it's been some time since you've been in Springfield and I hear you've flashing a good amount of money"? Sighing I told him to come in. Now sitting in the small guest area I say "Mr. Burns I've done a lot of business and find that cutting to the deal being the best course of action".

Mr. Burns Smirks to say, "Very well I want to offer you a opportunity to become one of my design firms lead overseers. You'll be paid greatly for all you do. Plus I don't want there to be any bad blood between me and the rest of you family".

Looking at Lisa and Maggie I say "I'll except you deal Mr. Burns. But I need you to pull a few strings and make sure my mom gets this house". Mr. Burns snaps his fingers and Smithers began to make a few calls. Mr. Burns says "Already done now then I'll see you later in the week at the firm to finalize our agreement"?

Nodding I show him out and turn back to Lisa. Lisa says, "I don't trust or like him Bart". I nod to say "Me either but Burns just gave us a free pass to keep the house. Now all I need to do is pay the bills and fix up the place. Also where did Maggie go"?

Following me back to the kitchen we find Maggie chewing of a few of the sugary cat shaped gummy candy. In a blue blur Maggie was running all over the place. Before I could say anything Maggie ran past my legs causing me to lose balance.

Dizzy and off axis I fall over feeling something soft press to my lips. As my daze subsided I see Lisa pressed under me our lips locked to one another. Pulling away Lisa was blushing like crazy but Maggie's loud crazed yells snapped me out of it. Running into the dinning room Maggie turned and ran upstairs.

Following right after her I knew I had to get her calm before mom got home. But as I got into the hall that leads to the rooms Maggie again caused me to lose balance. Stumbling backwards I end up in the tube with the water running.

Maggie was laughing in the doorway I simply say "Man who said having a sister was easier then a brother"?

Lisa's room Lisa's POV  
I couldn't stop the feeling of Bart's lips on mine. His gentle warm breath leaving his noise and tickling my face. As I play what happened over and over in my head my rational mindset tells me it was an accident.

But my hormone driven mindset tells me it was worth every second. Even though Bart kind of hurt my shoulder his lips on mine made up for the pain. Almost as if he was kissing the pain away.

Shaking my head mom called us down for dinner. I blushed seeing Bart in a sleeveless sitting with Maggie as she tried to get him to stop tickling her.

Hearing mom call us again we all went into the dinning room. Mom says "I was so relieved when my lawyer told me that the house is being transferred into my name". Bart chewed his beans to ask, "Mom your changing you name right"?

Mom answers "Yes for all of us I'm going to change it back to Bouvier. Can't hold onto a name without the man that goes with it. So Bart I see you bought a car is it up to safety regulation"?

Bart chuckles to say, "Yes mom it is. And thanks to a deal I'm making with Mr. Burns I'll be having more money come in. So don't worry too much about money ok mom". Mom sighs to say "Bart thank you. Sweetie I don't know what we would do if you hadn't done all you've don for us".

Maggie says "Mom what are we going to do this weekend"? I say, "Mom has to go into the courthouse to see Homer sentencing Maggie. Mr. Burn's lawyers are working with ours to perform a doubt lawsuit".

Maggie looks at Bart to ask "Your coming too right big bro"? Bart nods to say "I am we all need to be their for mom". Mom thanked Bart and we went back to eating. But my head was still stuck on the kiss. I just couldn't help but want for it happen again.

After a nice shower I was going to my room. But as I pass Bart's room I couldn't help but take a peak. Looking through the slightly cracked down I see Bart in his boxers. But my eyes fix on the large bulge in his boxers. My heart almost skipped a beat as I sprint into my room.

Trying to shake what I saw Bart's door squeaked open and he was off to the bathroom with a towel and sweat pants in his hands. Sighing I hop into bed wondering if my mind was just messing with me.

But another part of me was wondering if that was his junk scrunched up to his pelvis. Feeling my hormones rage I slap my cheek and pinch my hands. I say to myself "Get a hold of yourself Lisa he's your brother feeling this way is wrong on all levels".

Looking at my covered feet I rub my shoulder to say, "Maybe it's not all wrong to like him. I... man Lisa he just came back he's family stop it". Continuing to rub my arm I wonder who would end up being with Bart when he gets older?  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Well who said fun things don't happen when you wait. Well I'm having fun got a little headache. But I'm having fun. So lets continue.

Springfield Courthouse Homer's POV  
I look across to the next table I see Marge all prepped up looking good. But me I'm in this prison jumpsuit. Yesterday I was pissed Burns hit me with a tag team lawsuit.

Now my cheap lawyers having problem trying to keep himself from sweating out of his skin.

Court guard says, "All rise for the honorable judge Apple." As the judge sat she looks over the papers to say "After all the testimony and evidence Mr. Chap you still say your client is innocent of any wrong doing?"

My lawyer nods as she adds, "I don't know which one of you is more stupid right now? Before the jury gives it final decision Mr. Pie do you have any final statements?"

One of Burns lawyers stood to say "No your honor but I have a surprise witness." My lawyer objects but the judge denies it.

Mr. Pie says "Member of the jury and the court I would like to ask Bart Simpson to take the stand."

From the back row I see my son older handsome and calm. Walk over to the bench the guard swears him in. And he sits.

Mr. Pie says "Bart Simpson you knew your father for about twelve years of your life right? 'Bart says yes'. I have it on good notion to inform the jury that your father had often physically caused you harm? In what way did he do this?"

Bart says "He would choke me every time I played a prank or stole five bucks from his wallet."

Mr. Pie turns to the jury to say "Choking a twelve year old over money and a few childish pranks. And do you know why your father did these things?" Bart answers, "He said it was to make me a man."

Mr. Pie asks "And did it make you a man? Or did your time away from home make you more of a man then any of your fathers harsh lessons?" My lawyer objects saying, "Your honor he's using old information that isn't relevant to this case."

Judge Apple says, "I'll allow this new advice. Please answer the question Mr. Bart." Bart says "I become more of a man on my own during my trip."

Mr. Pie says "Trip? Bart from what your mother says you had to go because you were viscously attack by Sideshow Bob. A death row criminal that killed your best friend and left you physically and emotionally damaged. Might I ask who was to watch over you while you and your friend were at your home that day?"

Bart says "My dad". Mr. Pie asks "Bart did you know how Bob got into your home that evening when he attacked and kidnapped you both? 'Bart shock his head'. He got in because you father dropped his house key at the front door. I present to the court the evidence from the case file from the Springfield police department."

Bart shakes his head and I see a lone tear leave his eye. Bart says, "I thought I left the door unlocked and that's how he got in."

Mr. Pie asks "And who told you the door was left unlocked?" Bart looks right at me and I turn my eyes away.

Bart weakly chuckles to say "All these years I thought it was my fault for being a reckless rebel that my best friend got killed."

Bart covers his eyes with his bandaged hand. Mr. Pie says, "No further questions your honor. 'Bart is helped off the stand'. Member of the jury this man has shown to be abusive, negligent, and self centered. Not only causing harm to my client M. Burns. But to his own family."

Mr. Pie adds "Please show the right judgment and give this man the sentencing he deservers."

After ten minutes the judge says, "All rise, on the charges of four counts of grand theft, two counts of domestic abuse, and seven counts of negligence. You are sentenced to forty years to life in Maxwell Federal prison. You will work hard labor to pay off the money you will owe your ex-wife and Mr. Burns."

Judge Apple adds "And let this go on record that you sir should be ashamed. Letting such things befall your family is inexcusable. Ms. Bouvier I award you full custody of your children to you. Your family home will be changed to your name. And lastly I award you forty thousand dollars. This court is adjourned."

With that I'm take away. Taking one last look back I see Bart glaring at me. I whisper, "I'm a fat fucking fool."

Springfield Graveyard third person POV  
Bart is sitting with his back to the main road. His main focus is on the tombstone in front of him. The stone reads Millhouse Van Houten beloved son and loyal friend.

Bart pulls his old wooden slingshot from suites pocket. Bart says "I'm sorry for it all Millhouse. I thought it was my fault all these years that you died. But now I know it’s because of the guy that called himself my father."

Bart lets another tear free from his eye to say "Remember when I slipped oil into Skinners shoes and he was sliding down the main hall chasing us. I can't begin to say sorry but I'll do my best to help your mom when she needs help."

Bart placed the slingshot onto the grass in front of the tombstone. Getting up he pats the stone to add a few more words under his breathe.

Walking away Bart sees his mother and sisters all standing and waiting by his car. Bart gives a weak smile but his family still sees his pain.

All of them hug their tearing family member. Clearing his eyes Bart then drives them all home.

Today is Bart's fourth day working for Mr. Burns design firm. Bart is in his office going over the next ten ads that need to be approved.

As he's looking over the new logo concepts for Flash Puff chips his assistant comes in. Bart's assistants name is Trent. Trent says "Sir the Duff beer company is asking if you've looked over the new commercial ideas yet?"

Bart looks up from the sketches to say, "They just submitted them. They have to wait a minimum of one week before we can schedule a time slot talk with the networks." Trent nods to walk over with a few papers.

Trent says, "Also the second floor team just finished the final drafts of the Soft plush bear holiday line."

Bart looks over all the bear outfits that the second floor team is trying to promote for the holidays. Bart says, "Tell them to stick with pictures three, five, and four. I don't want the Jewish or the Catholic groups to be knocking at our doors with a mob of people."

Nodding Trent left and Bart started to go over the other ads. So far Bart approved five of the ten ads in front of him.

Walking out of his office Bart handed the papers to his receptionist saying "Give this to Trent when he comes back up."

Nodding at him Bart went back into his office. A whole week after the trail and Bart has his mind completely focused on both work and his family.

As Marge works on Dinner Lisa and Maggie finish their homework in the living room. Maggie asks, "Lisa is Bart coming home late again today?"

Lisa says "Yes Maggie I know you want to spend time with him. But he wants to make a little money before he spends extra time with us. Plus he wants to take his mind off of dad and Millhouse."

With that Marge calls the girls to dinner. Sitting around the kitchen table. Marge sees the sad looks on her daughters face. 

Marge says, "Don't worry girls your brother doing good things around town. Did you here that his firm is helping with a public ad campaign to stop dumping in the lake?"

Lisa says "Really? What's the groups name?" Marge says "The groups called Virgo. They've been going to small city like ours to help preserve the natural feel for the town."

Marge adds "Plus your brothers going to open a youth center downtown. I hear it’s going to have a large pool. And indoor running track."

Maggie says, "Bart's doing all kinds of stuff around town. He's creating a name for himself all so that he can take care of us."

Lisa says, "We have a great brother." The three nod to one another to finish their meals and head off to bed. Two hours later Bart enters through the front door.

Shoving a pizza crust into his mouth he drinks down a cup of soda and goes upstairs. As Bart enters his room his strips down to nothing but his boxers.

But even they don't stay on for long. In nothing but his birthday suite Bart scratches his shaft. Looking over his cock Bart says "I need to trim the hedge before I go to sleep."

Taking a small pair of scissors Bart's starts to cut down his pubic hair. But someone's looking in on the whole thing.

The youngest of the newly named Bouvier family heard her brother return. But before she could give him a hug he strips naked before her eyes.

Maggie has never seen a boy naked. But she is seeing her seventeen-year-old brother naked and his large flaccid cock.

Unknown to Maggie a small spark of silver leaves her eyes. To Maggie Bart's cock looks as long as her forearm. Almost as wide as her wrist gulping Maggie backs way from the cracked door.

But as she gets to her room the image of Bart's member remains in her head. Blushing until she is hot in the face Maggie forces a pillow over her head. Maggie whispers, "Why does Bart's weenie look so good?"  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!


	4. Chapter 4

/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So I've been bored as hell. Not with writing just that I'm being a lazy fucker in general. So yeah I don't know what to do. So for now let’s continue.

Airplane landing in Miami airport Marge's POV  
I'm excited two weeks no worries of house chores or of my kids having to go to school. Bart's jobs gave him a whole month of free time.

And with spring break allowing the girls to have free time. Bart agreed we needed some time to have fun.

Maggie says, "Man Miami is awesome. Hey what are we going to do first?" Bart says "We're going to the Sailing kings hotel."

Lisa asks, "Bart that hotels expensive are you sure you can pay for us to stay there?" Bart nods saying "It's not too much just five thousand for the whole week. I bought our plane tickets round trip along with the room."

Maggie jumps onto Bart’s back to say "Yeah a whole two weeks of fun." Seeing Bart smile we catch a taxi and make our way to our hotel.

Stepping into the gray green marble lobby I kind of feel light headed. Walking with Bart to the desk he gets our keys and we go up to our floor.

Bart says, "Here we are room nine o three." Stepping into the room we see the large couch with a flat screen TV in front of the wide windows overlooking the beach.

Bart asks, "Hey do you all want to go to the beach first? Or do you want to look around?"

I say "Lets go to the beach we need to work on our tans." Bart nods to say "Oh and by the way seeing as the place is booked full. I could only get this room cause it has two beds."

Lisa says "It's ok Bart I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you." Bart nods and we got off to change our cloths.

Dropping our bags into the floor by our bed I say, "Maggie you’re really hyper today. Did you eat candy?"

Maggie answers "No mom I just happy cause we get to spend more time with Bart. Plus we can put all the bad things behind us and get to know him."

Smiling I change into my pink two-piece. Feeling the top hug my breast was a little startling. I really haven't worn this thing enough. If I did I would have know to buy a bigger size.

Looking down I see the bottom also hugging tightly to my skin. Sighing I wrap the bottoms scarf around my waist to hid my ass. I know from the looks I get that men often ogle at my buns.

Stepping out of the room Maggie is wearing a green one piece with a kittens face on the front.

Seeing Lisa waiting with Bart I smile seeing her mature form. My little girl is wearing a two-piece as well. But hers isn't as tight or clingy as mine.

Lisa's wearing a nice sports bra like top and the bottom's look like wide panties. Bart's wearing red trunks and a green fishing hat. His arm is still bandaged however.

Grabbing a small bag we head down to the beach. Grabbing an umbrella from one of the stands by the hotels back entrance Bart sets it up on a good spot.

We spread two blankets and start to apply sunscreen. Bart takes a little sunscreen a puts it on his arm, legs and chest.

Bart goes off into the water with Maggie right behind him. Lisa starts to read a book on her stomach while I lie on my back and relax.

After a half hour Bart and Maggie start to build a sand castle a little away from Lisa and me. I say "Lisa I'm going to the stand for a drink. You want a soda while I'm there?"

Lisa nods and I go to get sodas for us all. With each soda in hand I start my way back but a young man steps in my way.

Young man says "Hello why's a pretty lady like you walking around with drinks on her own?"

I say, "I'm not on my own now if you'll excuse me." Before I could leave he says, "Don't go hot stuff we just started to talk."

Before I could say anything I hear a familiar voice. Seeing Bart walk over to me he asks, "Are you ok Hun?"

Bart gives me a quick wink and I get it he wants me to play along. I say "He's just being a pest love no need to get angry."

Bart says "Get lost dude this piece of hotness is with a really man. Or if you want we can have a problem." Bart takes off his shirt and flexes his muscles. I could feel my mouth water seeing Bart without a shirt on.

The young man says, "Sorry bro didn't know she was taken." The young man walks off in a fast jog.

Bart says "Sorry about that mom. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But you’re not the first lady I saved by faking being family or a boyfriend."

I say, "You've done that before. Bart Bouvier you better not have had sex." Bart shakes his head franticly to say "No way mom. I learned that women are scary when they're sexually active."

Bart adds "My old roommate in the ward came back after a date and had scratches and a few bite marks on his shoulder. He said the freakier the woman gets the better the sex. I don't know if its true but I don't want a girl to make me a late night snack."

I chuckle to say "Most of them Bart." Walking with Bart I can't help but stare at his muscles. The shine of his sweat in the warm sun gets me thinking.

Mentally slapping myself to think 'Marge Bouvier he's your son. God will be ashamed if you allow your mind to think that way.'

Mt. Storms amusement park Maggie's POV  
I can't stop myself from smiling. Bart managed to get us tickets for one of the funniest amusement parks in the US.

After five rides Lisa says "No more please my stomach can't take it." I say "But we haven't gone into the parks house of killing screams."

Mom says "Lisa's not feeling well Maggie maybe we should call it a day?" I felt sad until Bart says "Well I'll can take Maggie to the house. Then we'll meet up at the food court. And finish the trip with the arcade."

Mom says, "Ok but Maggie stay close to Bart." Nodding I pull Bart to wait in line to get in.

Getting to the front after a long wait the guy puts harnesses around our chests. The guy says, "If you get to scared you can pull to harness and someone will escort you out. And if you get through the whole thing without pulling the harness and find the hidden survivor you get a prize."

Nodding I'm pumped to find that survivor and get the prize. Walking through the rubber flaps I see smoke on the floor.

Standing by the door are ten other people. A voice says "Twelve going in... How many will come out?" Hearing the hiss at the end of the voices sentence made Bart chuckle.

The large wooden doors open and we walk in. As everyone walks off on a different path Bart and me go down the main path.

As we walk Bart stays completely calm. But soon louds screams ring from my side. Seeing a girl hanging from her neck as a man swings a hatchet close to me.

I cling to Bart as he laughs. Bart says, "Man dude can't hit a girl walking that slow? You should head back to slasher school and work on that degree."

Chuckling at his own joke Bart and me keep walking. Only for a body being help by a guy bleeding to scream and start running at us.

Circling around Bart I close my eyes to hear him say, "Yo bubby lay off the cheese fries you got a gut going on there."

Scream after scream just gets to me. But Bart he just keeps making jokes and laughing to himself.

Feeling him pet my head I feel comfortable holding onto his leg. Clinging to his belt I feel his weenie touch my arm from time to time.

I can feel my face get as hot as when I saw his weenie. As the screams stop Bart taps me to say "Maggie we're out and look what I found."

Bart shows me the clothed dummy with the words 'save me please. I have the cure.' One of the workers walks over and hands Bart a werewolf mask.

Bart uses his hand to play with the mask to find that its mouth moves. Bart hands me the mask to say "Here Maggie lets hope Lisa doesn't get too scared."

Smiling I hug him as we walk to find mom and Lisa. I know Lisa hates to get scared.

Crowning eagle restaurant Lisa's POV  
Bart's angry some guy was arguing with waiter and tried to throw whine in the waiters face.

But the waiter moved out of the way. Causing me to be splashing by the red whine. Mom started to argue with the both men as the manager tried to calm her down.

Right now Bart’s is helping me try to get the whine out of my dress before it fully sets in. Even through I tell him that it won't work.

Bart's still trying to get as much as he could out of my gray dress. Bart sighs to say, "First mom gets hit on by some beach punk. Now some jerkoff throws whine on my sister cause he doesn't want to give a stupid tip."

As Bart's hand slides over my shoulder I sigh but try to hold it back. Bart says "Great the whine's going to get you sick. Here sis just wear my jacket and don't worry it's ok."

Getting out of the bathroom Bart places his hand on my shoulder as the manager continues to talk to mom.

Bart walks over to ask "You better get that guy for throwing that whine on my sister."

The manager says "Sir as I told your mother he's being charged for what he did. Please give the police your statements and we'll give you a bottle of fine cider for what you had to go through."

Giving the police our statements we get back to the hotel and I change and take a shower.

Getting out of the bathroom I turn to see Bart's already asleep. But he's in nothing but his boxer. I gulp to once more being reminded of the large bugle in his shorts.

Taking a moment I walk around to his side of the bed. Taking out a plastic ruler from my bag I poke Bart's crotch with it.

Backing up fast he doesn't even move. All he does is breath slowly as normal. Seeing his member is flat against his stomach I place the ruler against it.

My eyes widen as I see from the tip to down lower that Bart's penis is almost eleven inches.

Gulping I back away to my side of the bed. Lying down with my back to Bart I wonder once more about who Bart's future girlfriend back home might be.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So yeah I hope none of you reading have a problem with a little underage sex. Cause yeah that warning in the main description often isn't enough! Plus I have been giving strong hints that Maggie's been leaning too Bart. Along with all his other female family members. So yeah lets continue.

So with all that out of the way lets check up on the happy family.

Springfield high school Lisa's POV  
Right now I'm in the schools library. Most of my teachers let me leave class early because I can do the work on my own. They even know not to pair me with partners to do projects or assignments.

I'd just end up doing it all on my own. Looking at the stack of books most would think I'm just studying like normal.

No actually these books are different from the ones I normally read. These books are by certain women who have gone beyond normal societies approval to write these books.

These books are works by women who have slept and have families with their brothers.

After seeing Bart's member in its flaccid state I just can't stop thinking about it. So here I am trying to find out what others have gone through in this situation.

But in the end each woman has had her own experience with trying to fight the urge. Only to still commit the taboo of incest.

One even got addicted to an illegal drug to forget the urge to be with her brother. But it was her brother’s love that saved her. And after years she finally tells him the truth and he doesn't reject her.

But I can't just tell Bart I like him that way he'll go mental. No I have to work him into liking me. And unlike when we were younger Bart is more cleaver then his younger self.

I whisper "Bart you and I are going on a trip. And then we'll see if we can commit our taboo."

Bouvier household Marge's POV  
It's three right now Bart's firm's managed to go forward with several of the projects that they were waiting from him to finalize for them.

Now with his ok Bart had the whole month off. I couldn't believe it just one week after we come back he's right back into a mini vacation.

Right now Bart's mowing the lawn. He's in a sleeveless shirt and shorts but even with the dishes in my hands. I can't focus on anything but his muscles.

Seeing his bandages arm my motherly mind tells me to comfort my baby boy after all these years.

Sighing I try to take my mind of the stupid thoughts that my son is now a handsome young man. With a good set of abs, strong arms, and... Stop it.

After an hour Bart comes in and grabs a drink of water. Bart says "Mom do you want me to pick up Lisa and Maggie?"

I say, "Go ahead sweet heart. I'll have dinner going while I do the laundry." Grabbing his car keys Bart goes off leaving me alone.

I sigh to say, "Bart's becoming a man everyday. Well he's more of a man then his father can't wait to retake some of the family pictures."

Going downstairs I see the first load of clothes waiting for me. Pushing the clothes into the machine I stop when I grab Bart's underwear.

Looking at them I could smell the light fragrance of his crotch still lingering on the underwear. I get a small sniff of my boy’s boy's and it sends me off. I could feel my girls leak a little milk.

Pushing the boxers into the machine I start the wash while trying to catch my breath.

Touching my breasts I see the slight milk the leaked into my bra. I say, "Even now the doctors still can't tell me why I'm still lactating."

Taking a few breaths I try to focus while I got back to the kitchen. After an hour Bart and the girls came through the door.

Maggie says "Bart can you come in tomorrow for parent's day?" Looking over as they walk into the kitchen I put the vegetables to boil.

I ask "Maggie why do you want Bart to come in for parents day?" Maggie answers, "Since I can't ask you seeing as you’re a housewife. I thought Bart could act as my guardian for the show."

Bart says, "It's ok sis I'll be your acting dad." Bart hugs Maggie from behind and rubs his cheek to hers. Smiling I say "Ok kids dinner will be ready at six so go do your home work."

Lisa and Maggie go upstairs and Bart goes into the living room. Sighing I go back downstairs to take the clothes upstairs to fold.

Bouvier household Lisa's POV  
Right now I'm well doing something I might regret. I stole one of Bart's used boxers from the laundry box.

Even with the gray boxers with red bones sitting on my lap. I can still smell Bart's musky manly fumes coming off it.

Lifting it I press the open crotch to my noise and just take in breath after breath. I think 'I wish Bart can see me. Just so I can ask him if he would.'

Smiling at the thought for a moment. I then snapped out of it feeling the wetness of my private. Trying my best to catch my breath and still the growing warmth of my crotch keeps getting warmer. I push my face into my pillow.

After a few minutes I hear my mom calling me. Hiding the boxers in one of my draws I go downstairs.

There I see Bart playing with Maggie as if she was a baby again. Bart may have not liked to show it but he does have fun having two sisters.

Taking our seat we talk like normal but I really want to ask mom the question that's been causing me to do some questionable things.

Mom tells Bart she'll wash up and he goes upstairs to help Maggie come up with a good presentation for tomorrow.

I look at my mom to ask, "Mom one of my friends asked with what incest was? I never heard of it and the librarian or sex ed. teachers wouldn't tell me what it is".

Mom says, "Ok I'll tell you Lisa but don't tell Maggie young lady. I don't need her getting crazy about sex before she's ready to know. 'I nod and mom sighs to rub her shoulder before she answers'. Ok incest is when two family members have sex often either by force or because they have confusing feelings for one another".

I ask "But what if the family members have a strong connection like romance or it's building to that"?

Mom says, "The bible tells us not to fall into that taboo Lisa. I just talked to one of my female friends as well and she told me she had the same craving for her son. She said she came close a number of times but was too scared to try. She even teased herself to some of his clothes".

I ask, "Mom what if your friend really did go for it? Would you look at her any different"?

Mom takes a minute to say "No Lisa we women have needs just like any man. And some men know how scary women get when we want sex. What I'm saying Lisa is that so long as the person you’re after loves you I'm sure God will forgive you so long as he see's your happy".

I nod to say, "Thanks mom I'll tell my friend what she needs to know to decide". As I leave I make a mental note to try to find a moment to be alone with Bart.

I think 'Bart's too smart for me to be direct I need to outthink him to make my move'.

Bouvier household Marge's POV  
After my talk with Lisa I start to realize that I lied to her about my so-called friend. That friend is me and right now I'm thinking over what I just told her.

I think 'I'm a woman damn it! I need a man to hold a night and a cock to quench my leaking core from time to time. Bart's the man of this house now and he's going to be the man of the house between my legs too'.

I also think 'But how do I get Bart to see me as more of a women. And less of a mother I need to figure this out fast. Before I tackle and fuck him on the living room carpet. Or one of his old classmates thinks it'll be a good time to date him.'

With the dishes done I go upstairs to see if I can talk to him before he goes to sleep. Getting upstairs I hear the sinks water running.

Seeing the slightly open door I hear Bart curse. I was about to tell him to watch his language until I saw his equipment.

Bart was standing next to the sink and his member was standing fully erect. God his penis looks as if it was a whole foots length.

Bart says "Fuck... why did that stupid ad pop up on my phone? Maggie almost saw my cock... good thing I pulled down my shirt in time."

Gulping I can feel a small knot burn hot against my panties. I want to rush him and fuck him right in the shower. Reaching down I slightly rub my pussy as Bart slowly rubs his cock. Bart bites his bottom lip and starts to whisper of female body parts.

He mainly whispers about big ass women and I sure as hell have some good buns. Thanks to three kids my waist and ass as what most men calls milf level. Nothings sagging, nothings to much to grab, its all just what men want.

Seeing Bart's cock start to twitch it tells me his about to cum. But I slowly ease forward wanting to see him blow his load into the toilet. But I stop short as the floor squeaks under me.

Freezing Bart doesn't take notice and I scream at myself. I think 'NO! Think Margery he'll get scared. Even if I don't want him to waste his hard on I have to wait for now.'

Seeing Bart's penis twitch as he moves fast in his strokes it almost looked like it hurt. Homer was nothing compared to my little... no my big man is far more of a man then Homer.

Licking my lips I feel my throat get slightly dry hungry for Bart's sperm. I think 'Bart you're going to enjoy cumming back to the place that gave you life.' Stepping away from the door I walked to my room.

Taking a warm shower the fantasy of Bart joining me under the water and it’s oh so nice. Feeling him lift and pin me to the moist shower walls and fuck me like a beast is so pleasing.

Hearing a soft splash I look down to see that I'm squirted at the idea of fucking Bart. Funny I'm not even thinking of him as my son. I'm thinking of him as any other man.

Well no man can get me to squirt like the foot long that Bart has hanging between his legs. Homer tried to get me to squirt in the past. But all that caused was him getting winded and pass out mid ejaculations.

Rubbing myself under the water for a little while longer I cum some more to my fantasy sex with Bart.

Sighing I dry off but I couldn't help but listen in to the shower next to me. I can hear slight panting and no doubt its Bart still trying to relieve himself still.

I say, "Oh my big man is having so much trouble because of these new sex ads. I wonder if Bart will let me model for a make believe project of his. Oh that idea I'll save for later."

Sitting on my new bed was nice no lumps of large fat men impressions. I had Bart burn the old and all pictures that we had Homer. 

I even sold the wedding ring and burned all the video we had together. Some things are just not worth holding onto especially after what he did to my family.

Right not all I need to do is sleep. I'll have Bart's cock inside me in no time. After all I'm still a sexy milf and I know just what I'll do tomorrow to catch his attention. Smirking to myself I pull the blanket over my body and drift off to sleep.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. What's the funniest thing you've seen someone do or heard of someone do during sex? For me it was when a buddy of mine shoved a shampoo bottle into his girl’s ass. Then proceeded to screw her for a while. Yeah shit just kind of gets kinky with the people I talk to. So lets see what you all left for me in the comments. Also anyone else excited for FALLOUT 4!!!!

Springfield High school Parent's day Lisa's POV

Walking down the rows of different booths for the show was something. Sure there are the normal jobs teachers, engineers, farmers, and computer tech. But Maggie's booth blows everyone's out of the water. Why? 

Bart of course over his time in Europe he's done more then just being a designer and handy man. He's raced in a car rally, became a video game designer and tester, and lastly he's had bit parts in a few over seas action movies.

Turning I see Nelson chugging down a can of soda next to Allison. She looks a little disguised so I walk over.

I say "Nelson Ms. Krabappel coming over. Remember what happened last time you had soda and she saw you?"

Everyone remembered because it was one a few times Ms. K released her inner nun with a yard ruler on a students hands.

It all started cause Nelson had shook and showered everyone close by him with soda fizz. He just didn't see Ms. K turn from behind a column until it was too late.

Nelson started to ease away as Ms. K turned down our row of booths. With Nelson gone Allison sighed.

Allison says "Thanks Lisa I owe you one. But man Bart's life has been awesome since he left. Still I don't wish anyone to go through what he did."

I say "Yeah I know Allison... Hey I saw you talking to him before the show. What was it about?"

Allison says "Just wanted to tell him sorry for acting all snobby when he tried to ask me out. I know a few girls liked his whole bad boy thing and it wasn't so bad either. I tried to ask him out but he's got work surprisingly."

I smirked Bart told us this morning that his firm was still working on the commercials from the last eight designs he finalized.

He wouldn't have to go back to work for a while. I think 'Still as good a liar as always Bart'.

I look at everyone gathering around Bart to see him start to free hand draw a portrait of one of the ten grade teachers.

I can't believe what I'm seeing how Bart's progresses from simple and I mean really simple lines and shapes. To create the details in the teachers chin, his eye line, right down to the small amount of shadows you can see under his neck.

Allison and I turn as we hear a hum next to us. It's none other then Nikki McKenna. While Bart is know now as the former bad boy of Springfield Elementary. Nikki has kept a hold on her bad girl reputations but unlike Bart she gets decent grades.

Allison says "Hey Nikki liking how your old prince of bad gone clean?" Nikki smirked and starts to mess with a lock of her purple hair a little.

I say "Hey Nikki when you and Bart were younger did he ever mentions what he liked in a girl. Allison here might need some tips to try and hit on Bart better."

Allison elbowed me giving me a sour look. But I chuckled hearing Nikki laugh. Nikki says "Well last time Bart and I hug out we watched MTV during the spring break dance off. Bart was mesmerized when this chick in a two piece started to twerk."

Allison "I remember that he talked to Millhouse about it for three days straight. What did he say he liked about the chick anyway?"

Nikki answers, "He said that he likes a good deal of things from a women. One she has to have a body that he can stare at when she dances or walking with her. Two she has to be smarter then he when it comes to money and lastly she has to be really flexible. And from how he talked to Millhouse I'm sure he was imply he wanted a women who can make her legs go all the way up."

Allison says, "He's tastes might have changed since then? Well that is until we talk to him... still Bart's matured beyond even my expectations."

I nodded in agreement as Bart hands the teacher his finished portrait. Bart made the teacher a chief’s outfit with a pie in one hand. And a knife in the other smirking.

Principle Skinner called attention for the next portion of the show.

Bouvier household Marge's POV  
Looking over my plan I still have time. But I need to make sure that the timing is right when Bart sees me. Plus I don't want the girls to see me in this outfit.

Hearing the door open I looking down the stairs to see Bart walk in. Bart says, "Mom Lisa and Maggie still have some school work to do. They'll be coming home on the bus at around two."

Smirking I see I have a little over two hours before the girls come back. Slipping into my new workout outfit I have to do some squeezing but I got them on.

Taking a breath I look myself over in the mirror. I say "Damn I know for sure he'll be jerking off to me after this."

Staring at myself my breasts are in a red sports bra that's three sizes too small. Allowing a good amount of their undersides to show. My ass in practically hanging out while showing off my tight pink thong.

The gray shorts only make it up two thirds of my ass. Taking some lotion I line it on all of my exposed skin. Giving me a nice sexy shine.

I sigh as I envision Bart rubbing the lotion onto my skin soon. Only to moan harder at the kinky ideas that start to pop into my head.

The finishing touches is my now hair straightened so I could put it into a bun. And a nice touch of lavender perfume seeing as Bart loves the smell of them. He even went and bought a patch to plant in the backyard.

Smiling I slip into my workout slippers and go downstairs. Seeing Bart's not in the living room I then spot him outside. He's watering the plants like her does every three days.

Turning the TV to the fitness channels I start the routine. Hearing the door open I bend over all the way to touch my toes.

At the corner of my eyes I see Bart gulp and start to stare. I say innocently "Bart how are the flowers doing?"

Before he answers I stand back up and start to down side-to-side fist pumps while kicking up my knees.

Catching Bart off guard no doubt because of what I see in the TV white spot. Bart was blushing and staring at my jiggling ass.

I stop to do side twists looking at him innocently I watch his eyes as they catch my jostling breasts. I ask "Bart what's wrong?"

Bart stutters to say "Nothing mom... I ugh think the flowers are ok. But how is your workout going?"

I twist the other way so he does see my sly grin. I answer, "It's ok but I need your help working on my lower back."

Going into a side split I lower my front forward to say, "Bart get on your knees behind me and put a little pressure on my waist for me please."

Bart follows my orders I watch him from the TV's glare. Bart's eyes are fixed perfectly on my ass and I can see the slight pitch from his pants.

Feeling Bart's hands put a little pressure to my waist I start to slowly wiggle myself back. Once I feel a good amount of buns on his knees I start to stretch my arms.

I say "Ok Bart stay like that for a while." He says ok and I can see his bright blushing cheeks even clearer in the windows reflection.

With my gaze I travel downward to see his cock almost a full pitch. Smiling I think 'I can still set men off but I only need this man in my life."

Hearing and feeling Bart's deep breathe rubbing on the back of my neck makes chills go down my spine. I can feel my pussy start to water telling me to quench both our thirsts for the hard and warm piece of man meat behind us.

But I think 'Calm down girls we'll all have our due in no time. But we need to work hard to keep their attention'.

Bart says, "Um mom I've got to wash off before Lisa and Maggie come home. Are we done yet?"

I sigh to say, "Yes Bart thanks for helping me." Getting up with him Bart was still blushing and using his leg to conceal his slight boner to an angle.

I smirk to quickly give him a kiss on the cheek. I say, "Thanks honey I'll finish up my exercise and get dinner going."

Seeing Bart's eyes try not to lock onto my breast is pretty clear. So I stretch my arms slightly to give them a little pop. Bart scampered away but I knew he's boys must have been begging for some relief.

I whisper "Good job girls we got him to bite now all we have to do is keep pulling."

Bouvier household third person's POV  
As Lisa and Maggie get off the bus both girls are even more curious about their brothers actions at the parents show. No more so then Maggie who saw her brother turned down three girls asking for a date.

Maggie didn't get a chance to ask Bart but she wondered if her brother has a girlfriend. Maggie thought 'Maybe he meet her at work? No Bart's not that kind of guy he doesn't work that fast.'

Maggie like her mom and sister is pretty smart. Smart enough to know a lot about computers and send a certain brother of hers a pop up ad that would cause a certain part of him to wake up.

Maggie was upset that Bart quickly hid his pitched tent before she could fully see. But she still got the warm feeling inside of her that she liked so much at seeing his private before.

After doing a few checks online Maggie knows but the dirty and clean ways of both male and female reproduction. Maggie became even more curious when she found out that Bart's members length falls into the category of hard to pleasure.

Apparently guys a big as Bart often have to masturbate for close to an hour to release their sexual tension.

Plus the fact that Bart had to do so on his own without anyone's help must have been hard. 

Maggie sighs to look at her sister who remained quiet the whole ride home. Now sitting in the living room Maggie thought of an idea.

Maggie asks, "Sis I need your help asking a boy out? But he doesn't go to our school he's street smart but not stupid street smart like Nelson and his crew. I was wondering how I should try and get his attention?"

Lisa says, "Guys like that are kind of like Bart in a way Maggie. You have to be sneaky but also keep in mind to how the guy will respond. I say try asking Bart for a few tips he might be able to help you more them me."

Maggie nods and goes off to see if Bart was free for a quick chat. Lisa on the other hand was thinking of a way she could get Bart alone with her tomorrow.

Lisa says "Duh I'll ask Bart if he can take Maggie and me clothes shopping. Mom has to go to the lawyer’s office to receive our first settlement check. That could take a few hours giving me time to show off my body a little more to Bart. Maybe I should try on a few mini skirts and see what they do to him?"

Lisa giggles at her plan while Maggie looks for Bart upstairs. In the kitchen Marge has a big smile on her face. Her families happy, she's getting money for all the pain she had to put up with from a fat jerk.

And lastly her boys going to be a man because of the very pussy that give him life. Marge smiles to say, "I couldn't have asked for a better restart."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey you ever walk past someone homeless and say to yourself 'stop faking it'. I did it to this guy that was walking the train today. He tried to shove me during our disagreement and I tripped him. And guess what falls out of his jeans pocket. A fucking cellphone! I was about to kick him in the face. But an old lady stopped me saying something religious to us both. I go off on my stop and the faker ran off to another train. So yeah lets continue.

Ok that didn't go so bad. Lets check in on our loving incestuous family then.

Springfield Mall Maggie's POV  
So far today's been great. Bart's been taking us to all our favorite shopping places in the mall.

Well before we could only window-shop for a while. Then we would pick what we found best from that day. But now with Bart's cash we could shop for fun.

Lisa warned me not to run up Bart with stuff. I understand though. Bart's family not a walking cash machine. He works to provide for us. 

And this is another chance for us to have good memories with him.

Pull Bart into the Hip lock store I look over the shoes. Lisa goes over to the skirts. And Bart is looking over the different hairpins.

From the way he's turning his head's he just as confused by this months styles as I am. But still fashion is fashion to some people.

Looking from one line of shoes to the other I pick up a pair of green flats. Seeing the cute little kitties on the front loops I giggle at how cute they are.

But I put them down seeing an even cuter pair of Little Flame hot booths. What makes these boots so hot?

They have nice elevation to the back and front. Plus they have an opening for the top of your feet. Yes your toes are covered and the smooth leather belt straps keep the boots to your legs.

But they come in only three colors. And this fire pink color with gold trims is the ones I've been after for months.

As I take the boots I have to get Bart to buy me them. I know it’s just a pair of shoes for most. But I have a lot of clothes by the brand that makes the shoes. As I turn with them something jerks me back.

Turning I feel a sharp pain to my hands and face. Hiss through my teeth I feel my hands being jerked. As if someone else is holding the booths too. I open my opposite eye seeing as the side that sting is causing my eye to water. I see a girl glaring at me.

The girls wearing a sparkling pink sundress. With strap supported low heels.

The girl says, "Let go you little tramp. These shoes are too good for you."

I look at her to pout. I say "Hey that's not nice." The girl huffs to say, "Of course it’s not suppose to be nice. Now let go and go to the discount section where you belong."

Before she can shove me away a loud 'hey' catches our attention. Turning I see a few people heard the voice too. Bart walks past the people that are now staring at us.

Bart stops next to me to look at the girl. Bart says "I would tell you this once little miss. Let go of those boots. My sister picked them up first. Or would you prefer security makes you."

The girl huffs let them go. She sticks up her nose to say "Yeah right. My daddy owns this mall. Isn't that right daddy?"

Slowly a man in a business suite walks over hearing the girl’s voice. The man has trimmed brown hear with the same green eyes as the girl.

The man stops to blink several times at seeing Bart. The man says "Mr. Bouvier sorry about this did my little girl cause you any problems?"

Bart smirks to say, "Yes she did. She struck my little sister over booths. She most have forgotten that your company's latest display for a new sales deal has to go through my firm. But a simple apology should be the end of this right? Kids need to know to be above silly little squabbles."

The man pulls his daughter to his side. He then whispers something into her ear.

A few seconds later she apologizes to me. Bart pats my head to say, "Apology accepted. Hope you have a good day Mr. Thorn."

As me and Bart walk over to Lisa I ask "Bart who was that?"

Bart says, "That was R. Thorn. He owns large pieces of land in Springfield. Building large foundations and shopping centers is what he does. His company is in a little slump right now.

"So he invited me and Mr. Burns to sponsor his newest addition to Springfield. But without my backing Mr. Burn's would have turned down the deal."

I look at Bart to say "Mr. Burns really trust you then?"

Bart nods to say, "He does. When I was your age I worked from him. Homer brought me along to work one day. And I prank called another businessman on Mr. Burn's private line. The man wired large sums of money to support Mr. Burn's factory expansions. 

"I helped him get richer and instead of being angry he made me his lucky left hand man. Mr. Smither's told me when Homer made me quiet that Mr. Burn's would always watch for me.

"Overseas Mr. Burn's sent me letters along side Ms. Van Houtens letter. He even helped send some of yours and helped me wire money directly to mom’s private accounts. 

"When Mr. Burn's confirmed Homer's abuse allegations I became pissed. Mr. Burn's had sent for my job portfolio before I left to return home. I send him a reply not thinking too much of it.

"I thought it was nothing at the time. But when he came to the house that day. I knew he was ready to bring me back into the fold. Maggie in our world few things drives people. For me family drives me. I love you, mom, and Lisa. Your all I have never forget that."

Feeling Bart lightly squeeze my hand. I know his not happy with how divided we all seem. I smile up to him and say "We love you to Bart."

Springfield Mall Lisa's POV  
After Maggie's confrontation with little miss sour thorn. Bart bought Maggie the boots.

Right now however we're in Vinnie's. This is me and mom's favorite place to buy underwear. And from the blush on Bart's face. He's not about to complain either.

With Maggie looking for a not too revealing nightie. I pull Bart to the changing booth.

Bart asks "Lisa are you sure you want to wear these before you buy them? It seems nasty to me."

I say "Not to worry Bart they put a thin plastic liner in the undies. It stops us from getting to close to the product. Even if it feels super weird when the liner touches our skin."

With the different bra's and panties in hand. I pull the changing curtain to stop Bart from seeing too much.

I think 'Ok I have a little time to get Bart to notice more of me. It won't take Maggie too long to settle on what's she wants. So one hit and I have to pick carefully and fast.'

Looking over the various bras and panties. I need to look both sexy and in control. Can't let Bart see too little and too much.

Smiling at the two-piece combo I change right away. With both fitting nicely I call for Bart.

Bart pulls the curtain to the side and sees an eyeful. Well from the way his eyes are get slightly bigger. And his blush reddens a little more. I say I pick a winning pair.

I'm in a matching pink and black Demi cup bra. With matching tanga panties.

Plus the panties have small black cherry patterns is a nice cue.

Bart rubs his neck as he tries to keep eye contact. I think 'Come on Bart keep looking. I won't bite."

Bart says "Oh come on sis don't tease me. I still don't have a girlfriend. So I don't know how underwear should look on women yet."

I blush Bart my own brother called me a woman. Smiling I giggle to say "Don't worry bro I know of a friend that'll happily show you." 'That friend being my special friend between my legs."

Keeping my smile I tell Bart thanks. Even though stresses he didn't really help. He helped me know what to do for later.

I think 'A few more cute moments like this. An Bart and I might come to the mall as a secret date. Or secret underwear date.' Giggling at the idea I change to buy the two sets I want.

Bouvier household Marge's POV  
After having to listen to the complaints by fasto's lawyer about him collapsing during work. I had to drive back home with no check.

But it's ok now that Bart and the girls are home. So we can sit and have dinner.

Bart gives me a bag saying it's a gift. Pulling away the packing paper I pull a nice silk top with beautiful flowers stitching going across the chest. And its has a matching skirt.

I say "Oh thank you sweetheart. Today wasn't so good. Deadbeat went and hurt himself during his scheduled workload. So we won't be receiving any money for two months."

Bart bites into his potato sides to say "Doesn't matter. He'll have to make up those months meaning more time either on his sentence. Our taxes he'll have to pay off when he gets to see parole. And with the level of his incarnation I doubt any parole board will listen to his complaints.

"But don't worry mom he gets to sit in the hole he dug himself into. He tried to take us down with him. But it only proves that we are stronger then his abuse. And his actions only made us stronger as a family."

I smile not only has my big man comeback with the bacon to pay the bills. He's got a huge chip on his shoulders will all kinds of smarts.

Giving Bart a one armed hug. I make sure to press as much boob to his arm as I can. Want my big man to know I love him too.

Going on with dinner I ask "So any plans for this weekend girls?"

Maggie hops in her seat say "Yeah Bart's taking me to the Wacky Candy Company."

I look at Bart to ask "Bart you know what Candy does to Maggie right?"

Bart chuckles to say, "Yes I do mom. But still I have to go. Wacky Candy's chairman has asked for my input on a new line of candy. Also he needs a sponsor in the Gumball road rally."

Lisa says "Whoa really Bart? I know you’re a stuntman for a few movies. But I didn't know you’re a professional driver?"

Bart nods rubbing his neck. Bart says "Yeah I was a fill in for one day on the France race ways. The team’s driver for Lancer energy Co. came down with food poisoning. I won that days races bumping them from eight placing’s to second placing’s.

"Lancer Co. was grateful enough to sponsor me a few more times in other races. And well its yet another company that pays me. Either to show my face or pose for a product."

Smiling we all go back to eating. Happy to know Bart has some many ties to support us.

With the dishes washed at last I start to make way to my room. But as I do I see Bart's door open.

Pushing the door open some more I find he's asleep. In nothing but his boxers I get a nice view in the TV's light.

I keep telling him not to fall asleep with the TV on. But this is one time I won't bother him about it.

Pushing the door close a little. I creep over to Bart on my toes.

Looking at him more closely I rub his arm to see if he'd wake. Getting nothing but a small murmur I can't help what I want to do.

I want to squat down and bow his snake right now. But I need my son. I need him cause he's the love of our family.

Sighing I lean onto my hand on the beds edge. I think as I look at my sleeping man 'Bart you were such a little rascal when you were younger. Now you’re the man of this house... and of this milf too. Thank you honey.'

Leaning in I gently kiss Bart's lips. I try not to force it any deeper. Don't want him to wake up.

But still I taste his sweet manly lips. Oh just this is enough to feel a long trickle of pussy juice slide down my inner leg.

Pull away I swore I head a different murmur. Not from Bart but from a deeper voice.

I think 'Must have been the TV.' Petting Bart's face I jog back to my room. As I do I wish Bart was watching in his sleep. I put a little pop in my ass as I left his room.

Once behind my room door I think 'Bart your milfs wet. And she needs you to plug the leak.'

Reaching down I scoop up my own wetness. I imagine its Bart's hands showing me my own lewd need. Standing over me telling and teasing me with his eyes.

I purr and hum to myself feeling the shiver and thrill of my juices going down my throat. Flicking my tongue on my finger I whimper wishing it were actually Bart's fingers. Instead of mine.

I whisper out loud "Bart make me remember what it means to be a real woman."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So anyone come across anything fun online. I've read a few cartoon porn comics and 3D porn comics. I have to say some of them are really interesting to read. Yes I read porn in my spare time. Other then that I'm always on YouTube. So yeah anyone else have fun doing something online?

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Bouvier household third person's POV  
Right now it’s a gentle morning for the Bouvier family. But only three of the four family members are currently still asleep.

Who’s awake you ask? That would be none other then Maggie. Sneaking into her brothers room Maggie wants to jump on her brother to wake him up.

Bart wakes up anytime of the day. Yet again his firm has projects that he approved of. Meaning he is home without worry of being late. And seeing as his meeting isn't until one Bart isn't too eager to wake up.

Maggie in a blue bunny t-shirt that only goes to her hips. Maggie makes her way into Bart's room. Peaking at her brother Maggie gives a light giggle to gentle crack the door close.

Funny to any watching Maggie is wearing matching blue bunny panty briefs.

Maggie makes her way to her brother’s bed. A goofy grin plastered onto her face.

But as Maggie gets closer she sees that Bart's wearing nothing but his underwear. Once again Maggie feels her hormones kick at her core.

Maggie gulps at seeing the limp bulge in her brother’s boxers. So far Maggie's has had three dreams where all she sees is her brothers penis.

Each dream causing her a small orgasm that wets a portion of her bed. Maggie needed help and with her sister checking the Internet browsers memory she couldn't get her answers at home.

Maggie had managed to sneak into the schools restricted reading section. Thanks to that she knows a few romantic ways to get into her brothers pants.

Something’s that the porn she watched online left out. One being that some guys liked to take relationships slow. While others like the rush of sex in places people can find them.

Sure some of these things were online. But she never understood how people who did it felt.

That was until she read them. And was given full thoughts and accounts of these instances.

Getting on her brothers lap Maggie gentle puts her crotch on a portion of her brother’s concealed shaft. Smirking Maggie rubs her crotch against Bart's slowly.

She doesn't want Bart to wake up too fast. But Maggie wants to give them both a good amount of teasing.

Feeling her slightly moist lips leak into her panties Maggie covers her mouth.

She was about to let out a soft moan. But Maggie bites her pointer finger to look at her brother. Still asleep and unaware that she wants to play with him in this way.

Maggie is startled when she hears a voice hiss saying something. Seeing no one or hearing anything else Maggie goes back into her fun.

Continuing her back and forth motion Maggie makes the wet spot in her panties grow.

Still making sure her brother doesn't wake up an catch her. Maggie keeps the pace of her back and forth motion somewhat slow.

Each minute that Maggie continues to use is a wet bliss. Not even her dreams can make this any better. With her panties almost looking as if she wetted herself. Maggie doesn't want to stop anytime soon.

Feeling a small orgasm coming close to the peak. Maggie wants nothing more then to cover her brother shaft in some of her juices.

However Maggie freezes when she hears a yawn from the hallway. It tells her that either her mom or sister is awake.

Going back to her original plan to wake Bart. Maggie lifts herself off her brother. Because of her gymnastics practice Maggie is very light on her hands and feet. Not to mention she is very flexible.

In one good hop Maggie pushes off Bart's pelvis. This startles Bart even as Maggie giggles landing on his stomach.

Maggie keeps giggling with a bright blush. The wet spot is still on her panties. And all she can hope is that Bart doesn't notice it.

Grabbing Maggie hips Bart looks pulls his sisters face to his. Maggie gets a closer look at the sleep shadows under his eyes. And the fact that his eyes are half open means he's still tired.

Maggie tries to control her squirming seeing as she had to stifle her orgasm. And now is being held gentle by her hips.

Bart says in a somewhat grumpy tone "Maggie I know your excited. But please let me sleep in."

Maggie giggles to her brother and uses his nose to blow a raspberry. Wiggle free from Bart's hold Maggie runs off back to her room.

In doing so she breezes past Lisa. Who was getting set to take a shower.

As Bart sits up he wipes his nose of the spit that his little sis left.

Lisa looks into see Bart wiping his nose but also sees that he has a slight erection. Lisa thinks 'I hope Maggie didn't see Bart's morning wood. But for a while now Maggie's been really clingy to Bart. I wonder why?'

Lisa stops in her thoughts as Bart says, "Lisa is mom awake yet?"

Lisa answers "No. Why bro?" Bart says "Cause I want to get more sleep. If mom wakes tell her not to shout for me. I'll get up after I get a little more sleep."

Lisa told her brother ok and walks to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Lisa wonders what she needs to do to get Bart to notice her some more.

Lisa talked to her mom and she said she encourages the idea of incest. But Lisa wonders if her mom would help. If she knows that her daughter wants to be with her brother.

As the luke warm water hits Lisa's she smiles. Yesterday she had swiped a new pair of her brother’s boxers.

She had put the other in the wash before her mother did the laundry.

The new pair is safely tucked in between her mattresses. But last night Lisa had a very long fantasy of her brother.

She dreamed that Bart had actually caught her mid masturbation. But the dream turned odd from that point on.

Lisa's Dream (Start)  
As Lisa sits on her bed she pushes her panties down her legs. After wiggling against her own touch Lisa lets her left leg hung over the side of her bed.

On her left ankle is her panties dangling inches from the floor. A decent sized wet spot on the crotch of her panties.

As Lisa presses her brothers boxers to her nose. She huffs her brothers manly scent as if it was a drug.

Deep huff followed one after the other. Lisa is a washed in the high of her brother’s smell. Along with each spike in her own hormone levels she fingers her outer folds more.

As she sighs in excitement Lisa is just about to sink a finger into herself. Her room door opens as she makes the change.

Bart comes in holding a few pairs of clothes. Bart says as he walks "Lisa mom's been..."

Bart stops in his tracks as he sees Lisa in her current situation. Lisa blushes and tries to cover herself up.

She feels so ashamed her own brother caught her in the most embarrassing. And revealing moment between them.

But Bart remains quiet. Places the heap of clothes to the side Bart closes the door.

Lisa hears the click of her doors lock. To turn and see her brother smiling at her.

Walking to his sister Bart drapes an arm over her shoulder as he sits next to her. 

Lisa hugs her knees to her chest. But she doesn't feel any tension as her brother holds her.

Bart whispers to his sister "Lisa it’s not nice to take other peoples clothes. But I don't blame your for being active. It’s your heart Lisa and I won't argue with you over what the heart wants."

Lisa turns to her brother only to find her Bart leaning closer. In the blink of an eye Bart's lips connect to hers.

With his arm still around her shoulder Lisa feels her brother massage her back.

Easing into the kiss Lisa slowly travels backwards. With her back flat on the bed Lisa. She is powerless allowing her brothers hands to roam her.

Feeling one hand cup her cheek. While the other massages her outer thigh. Lisa is feeling pure euphoria.

Within their kiss moans go in between the two siblings. But its what Bart whispers to Lisa that shocks her.

Bart whispers "Lisa I've waited for this chance. I wanted to catch you after I saw you staring through my door. Don't worry sis I'll treat you right... we're family. And family loves one another no matter what."

Feeling Bart's lips once more. Lisa's body jolts feeling her brothers second hand snake up her thigh.

Once his lone finger touches her outer folds. That lone touch is enough to sprint for a trait she got from her mother. Lisa's juices gush down to her bedspread and onto her brother’s hand.

Gasping and trying to holding on Lisa begins to try and recompose herself. But all she hears is her brother say "Still shy around guys Lis? Don't worry Ill fix that."

Seconds go by Bart's finger touches her hot button. Seeing her sly smile Lisa goes into another orgasmic squirt.

In that jolt the real world affects is just as blissful. And just as powerful.

Bouvier household Lisa's Dream (end) Lisa's POV  
As I jolt awake I cover my mouth. The whole reason why I jolt up is cause I'm ready to moan my head off.

But I cover my mouth with both hands as my legs rock and shake. With wide eyes my vision drift from one side to the other. As the hormones affect my vision I start to slump to one side.

To then finally landing on my right side. Releasing my mouth I take a big breath. That orgasm was too damn big.

I don't know why but it was just so good. Shaking as a few tremors go through my body I have to check.

Pulling away my blanket I see the result of my dream.

From my panties being practically being see through. To the spot where I was sleeping having a good amount of my nectar on it.

Feeling my still sensitive core. Even as I pull off my panties it’s like drinking a brisk soda.

A shiver travels up my spine to my brain I can't compare it to any other experience. Now I know why some women us that draft excuse.

Sighing I think 'A warm shower should help me.' With my wet panties in hand I leave my room with a towel.

As I get into the hall I yawn. Feeling the excitement now drained from me I feel tired from waking up.

Hearing a loud serious of giggles and words from Bart's room. Maggie comes running past me.

As she does she cause a small breeze to travel past me. Tickling my still wet lower lips. Feeling my knees close to buckling I shake if off face.

Taking a deep breath I suppress a yelp of excitement. And after my exchange with Bart. Here I am toweling off my nude body.

As the soft fabric wipes my sore lower lips. All I can do is wonder if my dream will one day come true.

I think 'Does Bart know? What if he really does catch me? And how will he really react? My dream was a best-case scenario. I would hate for the actually moment to turn into the worse possibility.'

Dressed again I walk down the hall to mom's room. Opening the door I find that mom is in the shower.

From the other side of her showers door I talk to her. I say, "Mom Bart's going to sleep in until her and Maggie have to leave. So don't wake him ok."

I hear mom murmur something to say ok.

Leaving moms room I go back to Bart's room. Looking in he's fast asleep again.

Walking over I'm hoping to see him still slightly erect. But his boxer bulge is simply limp.

Hearing Bart's soft breaths makes it seem almost as if he's not breathing.

Getting closer I remember my dream. His strong arms holding shielding me from feeling ashamed.

His firm and strong body pressed to mine. It’s all just too hard to let it all slip by.

Leaning I give him the same treatment as his dream self gave me. Tasting his gentle lips I taste a hint of lavender. But you can't eat lavender.

Believe me I've tried to eat flowers when I was younger.

I can't risk deepening the kiss. I don't want him to wake up. But as I pull away I give a gentle sigh.

However I get scared on hearing something murmur close by. Looking around frantic I find nothing and turn back to Bart.

Smiling that Bart didn't wake. But I'm also smiling because of how nice the kiss felt.

Even with Bart fast asleep he still can kiss better then other guys I've kissed. It’s tempting to take a quick look at his limp cock. Even give him an old fashion.

But I thought against it. And knew that it was for another time.

As I walk to my room I touch my lips. I think 'Bart we'll be together. And I promise no matter what anyone says. No matter who objects. We'll be happy together. And we'll have a wonderful life together.'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So ok I've been gone for a good reason. My best friend since I don't know years. She got into a nasty breakup and she asked me for help. I did some poking and she didn't like what I found. Next thing you know I helping her destroy her ex's reputation. And on top of that I had to start looking for a college to go to next year. So yeah it’s just been eating at all my time. But its ok I'm here now so lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Bouvier household third person's POV  
Marge isn't a happy camper this morning. Why? Its simple she woke from a very powerful and intense dream.

Marge had cum three times in her dream. Soaking her bedspread in a lot of her juices. And the source of her dream was kissing Bart.

Marge fantasies were getting worse. All because she kissed Bart.

In the cool shower water Marge is letting off some steam. That basically sums up to her masturbating like crazy with a dildo.

Knowing today Bart will be out with Maggie. Marge thinks it'll be a good idea to pick up take out from the new Chinese chicken shack.

But back to Marge enjoying herself in the shower.

With the dildo firmly suction cupped to the wall. Marge throws back her plump ass. Wishing or more so fantasizing she was throwing it back for Bart. Water and slight sweat mixing on her skin making her look even sexier.

Each impact with the cool tile wall sends a nice ripple through her flesh. And a shiver up her tailbone.

Using her left hand she massages and pinches her nipple. Letting a nice bit of milk squirt down into the cold run off. With water running of her body Marge is almost lost in throwing her hips to make the dildo get deeper.

Using her other hand she rubs and flicks her clit. Gasping at the sharp tremors spiking through her vaginal walls. Marge is close to her fifth orgasm.

Grinding her ass harder you can see the large imprint in the tiles. Not to mention the loud slaps from her skins constantly making contact.

Pulling forward fast she lets just the tip stay in. Until she throws her ass back just as quickly.

But as she wells up right to scream Lisa knocks on the bathroom door.

Marge claps both her hands over her mouth. Legs are simply jelly right now they're shaking and hitting one another.

Lisa says through the door "Mom Bart's going to sleep in. He says to not make him any breakfast."

Marge groans because the dildo had popped off the wall when she shot upright.

Not to mention thanks to her clinching walls it's slowly sliding loss from within her.

In a deep sigh the dildo falls lose and Marge says ok to Lisa. Hearing Lisa walk off Marge lets her back hit the tiles. And slowly she slides down to sit under the cool water.

It was so nice and a thrill to almost get caught. Marge's heard of men and women going out flashing. And end up getting arrested because of it.

Marge says to herself "I get it know. It's for the thrill, boy wonder if I can convince Bart to try that later too?"

Marge stores the idea for later and latters up her rag with soap.

Going through a normal day in the house Marge is mopping the floor. Lisa is watching cartoons with Maggie.

It’s close to eleven and Bart finally comes downstairs. All smiles he pinches Maggie's cheek.

Bart says "Not cool waking me up like that little sis." Maggie giggles like a child still smiling knowing that Bart can take a joke.

Plus the fact that he didn't notice the stain on his boxers. Maggie had to grind her beds edge for ten minutes to get the feeling Bart started to finally stop.

And yes the little daughter of Marge Bouvier is a squirter. But she doesn't have the volume. It’s more like a quick splash.

Bart makes himself three sandwiches and tells Maggie to get ready. Maggie races upstairs knowing she's going to have so much fun in a candy factory.

Lisa taps Bart to ask "Are you sure you don't want me to tag along? Maggie will be bouncing out of her sit after all the candy she might eat."

Bart pats Lisa's shoulder saying "No I'll be ok. I have a little surprise when we get to Wacky Candy's factory for my meeting."

Bart smiles as he goes back upstairs. After sometime Maggie and Bart are out the door. Lisa a short time after tells her mom she's going to the bookstore. When Lisa is actually going to visit an erotic friend.

Marge is relaxing for now the morning has draining her. And she was still waiting for her special package in the mail.

Burlesque House Lisa's POV  
I smiles as best as I can at the cold glare of Madame Belle. A few years ago Bart worked for her. But because of Homer's stupidity mom almost bulldozed her manor.

Even though mom was angry she was angrier that Homer tricked her.

But right now I need advice from the sexiest show woman in all of Springfield. Thanking her we sit down in her office.

Madame Belle sips a cup of coffee to say "Lisa it’s interesting to see you here. Last time I saw you, you were talking down to your brother for working for me. So what pray tell brings you through my doors?"

I sigh to say, "I want to apologize for how my mom acted Madame Belle."

Madame Belle waves her hand to say "Uh think nothing of it now. Years in this line of work have taught me many things. One that man will do stupid things to get what they want.

"Two a loving mother and wife will do anything to protect her own. And third anyone willing to see a private performer as a person is someone to hold with respect.

"Your brother was a class A kind of boy. I got into the trial a few months back. Me and three of the girls are still broken up over hearing Bart's testimony.

"Should've given the pig of a man life with no sunlight. But another fun thing about this business is the faces. And what they try to hide. Your here for more then just giving me a late apology so out with it."

I take a breath to say, "I want to learn how to be elegant and sexual Madame Belle. This guy I like he's like no other. Most of the men around Springfield as you know are stupid, drunk, or ignorant.

"This guys he's already successful and really kind. But it’s hard for me to approach him for a number of reasons. Some I can't get into."

Twiddling my fingers Madame Belle sips her coffee again. Madame Belle says, "You care for your brother but in a way that'll make others judge. I take it he doesn't know nor does your mother or sister?"

I gasp feeling my cheeks flush with color. I say, "Yes I can't help it... Bart's been so caring and loving. He's done so much for Springfield. And so much for us."

Madame Belle turns a picture on her desk to say "I know how you feel. Years ago I feel in love with my half brother. Even finding out we had he same mother he still loved me.

"But one day while delivery a package two gang members shot the house he was delivering to. Three bullets lodged into his spine. Delaying his death for two days as he bleed internally.

"Love takes those we care for from us so fast. I've never loved anyone like him. Bart reminded me of my brother with his smirk, his laugh, and his smart remarks. Lisa what do you want from me?"

I say, "Like I just asked I want to dance and learn to move so that I can get Bart to love me. I don't want some floozy marrying Bart for his money. Please teach me."

Madame Belle nods to say, "I don't think pole dancing fits with your body Lisa. I'll teach you to dress like a sexy and controlling woman. Talk like one. And most of all I'm going to show you the walk that'll will turn any mans head turn."

I smile saying my thanks to her. Madame Belle nods to me adding "And not to worry I'll keep this all completely confidential. Also no need to worry about me charging you. Our kind of love doesn't need a price."

Thanking her again I smile as I take my leave. I want to hug her but I decide against it.

Bouvier household Marge's POV  
It’s almost four and Lisa's called saying she's on her way home. Dinner is boiling and my package came an hour ago.

Looking over the items I smile. My regular plastic dildo is ok. But because of how I've been waking up I need a little more help.

Inside the box are all the nice toys I special ordered. A nice size anal plug, anal beads, a new vibrating dildo, a ball gage.

And lastly a nice spiral rubber whip. My next package will have my sexy outfits. As well as some nice smelling lubrications.

But I have to wait for those. Hearing the door open Maggie's giggles tell me she and Bart are home. Bart yells up "Mom we're back I have Lisa too."

Pushing the box under my bed. I've started shivering every time I hear Bart yell for me. I think 'Soon Bart I'll be welcoming you home with a warm kiss. And maybe a tease or two with my skirt ridding up my ass.'

Chuckling at the idea and the potential rise it will cause in Bart's pants. I head downstairs to finish Dinner.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dudes I got another update for you all. Ok quick story I was riding my friend’s moped to pick up some lunch. Next thing as I leave the intersection an accident happens seconds and I mean seconds after I pass. Talk about missing the big one. So lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Elementary Maggie's POV  
For the last three days I've been trying to figure out a way to get Bart to pay attention to me more. Plus that fact that I want him to do the naked mambo with me is also why.

But more to the point. Bart and my trip to the Wacko candy factor went really well.

Bart helped draw up some ideas for a new company logo. As well as a few new items they can start to sell.

Man the idea of gummy candies that are shaped like pizzas, soda cans, and bottles.

I need to use my smarts to think outside the box. Bart likes women with bodies. And since I'm still developing I can't match up yet. But I do have brains, which he also likes in women.

So all I need to do is do something that makes Bart us his brain to get him to notice me more.

Rubbing my head I look over the computer search finder for anything to jump out at me. Looking over some of the places Bart talked about I snap my fingers.

I think 'That's it! If I can learn some new languages Bart will have to know some of them. Then he'll pay more attention to me. Maggie you sure can use this big brain of yours.'

Bouvier household Marge's POV  
Vacuuming the waiting room rug I honestly can't wait for Bart to get that contractor here to start remodeling house.

In my cleaning clothes I take a few swipes to clean the dust off the coffee table top.

Spraying the extra strong cleaner. I use the cloth in my pants pocket to catch all the dust. Perking up I hear the doorbell.

Pulling off my headband to fluff up my hair. Have to look presentable you know. Opening the door I take off my gloves to see a face I haven't seen for a very long time.

It's Madame Belle. I say, "Well this is a surprise. Belle sorry for what happened with Bart. And me almost tearing down your house. I hope there are no hard feelings?"

Belle shakes her head to say "Of course not. I saw your trail a while back but never got a chance to talk to you.

"What your ex did isn't what a man should allow a family to go through. A friend I recently got back in touch with started to talk to me. She brought up that she's trying to have an incestuous relationship. And seeing as she lives close by I thought why not drop by."

I say, "It's ok. But you make the second person talking about incest to me. Lisa told me about a friend she has that wanted some advice. I see they went to you for um lessons on how to go about it?"

Its no surprise people all over town go to Belle to learn how to be a formal kind of exotic dancer.

Belle nods saying "Why yes. She cares very much for this young man. It reminds me of a few times in my life others have asked me the same question. Often people think of incest as red necks and backwater hicks trying to have relations with their family.

"But some cases its true. There is true love between the siblings. Or parent and child."

I nod to say, "I'm not against it. After so long and meeting so many different people I've grown to have an open mind. I feel a little jealous of people being able to go forward with how they feel."

Belle says "Marge are you interested in having a relationship with Bart?"

I cough heavily trying to compose myself. After a few breaths I turn away to cover my face.

Turning back I ask, "What gives you that idea Belle?"

Belle shakes her head to smirk back to me. Using the armrest she leans forward to say "Marge few people can ever lie to me. And one of them is ten feet under because she lied to me. Now please be open I won't judge. I'm the last person who can."

Looking at her face I can see she's specking truthfully. Just like she did when she talked about Bart working for her. Nodding I confirmed what she asked.

I say, "Ever since Bart's been home he's kindness, his sweet nature, his new found maturity. All of it makes me feel so happy. He's what I want in a man. But I just don't know if he's willing."

Belle says, "What if I can help you Marge?" I look at her to ask, "Why would you help me?"

Belle answers, "I was once like you my half brother was my lover. I lost him many years ago. Along with me a friend I had was killed because she loved her sister. Incest love is often the love that strikes the hardest. But it’s also that one that has the strongest bonds.

"Marge you have a body that men flaunt in their friends faces. I can help you so that Bart will be all over you the same way. And you can finally feel like the woman you want to be deep down."

I chew over my options. If I don't accept I have to try to be sneaky to get Bart's attention. Belle knows how men tick. She knows how to make all me fall at her feet just from looking at them the right way.

I nod to say "But you have to keep it a secret please."

Belle nods saying "Of course I work with discretion all the time. So no need to worry my lips are sealed when it comes to these things."

I sigh thanking her. I ask "So what do I need to do and when?" 

Belle smiles to say, "You can come over right now. I sure the kids won't mind. We can talk more private and intimate matters in my office."

I nod to her and race upstairs. Changing into my usually green mint dress and red slippers. I head to the kitchen and write and quick not for the kids.

With my keys in hand I start the car and off I go with Belle.

McCredie Fall's beer store Bart's POV  
Looking over the rows of bottles and whiskey. I'm out right now. Try to find out what would be a good thing to drink in thanks. Seeing as I'm the CEO, a designer, and a driver for the upcoming Gumball rally.

I want to get the head of Lancer Co. something nice. A thanks with an expensive bottle of wine or booze is old fashion now.

Well unless the wine in question in from one of the ten great French, Roman, or Italian greats.

You'd be hard press to find no one that would pay the asking prices for only a sixty-year-old bottle.

Smiling I look to the woman walking for me. I say, "I would like five cases of silver leaf, three gray gooses, and five black Morgan's." The clerk thanks me as I pay saying my order will be shipped to my house.

Walking out to my car I see another old face walking down the street. His usual Priest collar around his neck and an ironed black shirt and blue pants.

Reverend Lovejoy sees McCredie’s Beer store and then me. Reverend Lovejoy says "Bart if your already playing to drown your sorrows in alcohol. Might I suggest a visit to the church first? I'm sure god can give you a better outlet."

I shake my head saying, "No Reverend the things I ordered are for the CEO's I'm racing for in the Gumball rally.

"Plus if I remember right. You almost hit me with a cross after you found me kissing your daughter. So why would I drink in front of you."

He groans to add "Also that fact that it was because of you that I found out my daughters habits. That I cannot hold against you. But as the good lord says we must turn the other cheek from the past.

"I hope you find peace with what was brought to light because of your fathers trail?"

I nod to say, "I'm trying Reverend. A few of my employees saying I should start dating."

Reverend adds, "I do hope you plan to marry before committing any kind of sexual conduct."

I raise my hands saying "Easy Reverend I said date. Though they do say it’s kinky when you double penetrate on the first date."

Reverend takes a fake swipe at my head. He says, "Oh may the lord watch over and prevent such a thing from happening. But I must go for now Bart. My wife has a meeting with Jessica's teachers. And from the sound over the phone it’s not good."

I chuckle to say, "When is any parent teacher talks ever good. Later Reverend Lovejoy."

He pats my shoulder and I jump into my car. I think 'I'll pick up Lisa and Maggie after I talk with Mr. Burns.'

M. Burn's estate third person's POV  
Smither's and Burn's are looking over the contract Lancer CO. is asking Bart to sign before the race.

But Mr. Burns and his lawyers have been negotiating for a few more terms.

Mr. Burns says "Ok Lance as agreed Bart will not only promote you new energy reverses. He'll promote my new power stations and the chargeable car stations. He'll also help spread the word about your new electric engines."

Lancer Co. CEO Lancer and his shareholders nod over the video chart screen.

Lancer's lead shareholder asks "But what if Green bay's driver beats him? Our shares and promotional work will be for nothing."

Mr. Smither's says, "Not to worry sirs. Bart's rally car has been modified to his design for the last few weeks. All we need is a final walk through a test drive from him.

"Green bay's driver may be fast with his nitro boost. But wait till he sees how Bart's modified his car."

Another Shareholder says, "I've heard good things from this youngster out of the European circuits. Out of twenty races he's only came in third place twice."

Mr. Burns nods to add, "Not to worry gentlemen. Our profits are guarantied with Bart at the wheel. Not to mention yours truly taught him in his youth. He's still as ruthless as I remember."

Lance nods with a smirk saying, "Alright Burn's get your boy ready then. But remember if he comes in any place less then third. You can kiss our deal goodbye."

As the chat ends Bart walks in. Mr. Burn's smiles seeing Bart. Bart smiles to say "Mr. Burns your going to like the last installations I have for the car."

Over at Burlesque House Marge and Madame Belle are talking over the details of their arrangement.

Madame Belle says "Ok Marge as we agreed I will teach you to move your hips, ass, and strut your stuff like a pro. Then you'll have Bart in bed before you know it."

Marge smiles to say, "Thank you so much Belle. But do keep this as close to the vest as possible. I don't want anyone seeing me here."

Belle nods adding "Marge discursion is my specialty remember. Also we might need to work on your choice of clothes if you’re wanting to make your son drool."

Marge says "I ordered a few outfits for roleplaying. But nothing to flaunt around the house or in the streets."

Belle says "Don't worry I can help with that. So now that we have everything worked out. We can begin this Friday. Then we'll keep working on Saturday and Monday."

Marge nods thanking Madame Belle for her time. As Belle watches Marge drive off she turns to the picture on her desk.

Madame Belle whispers to herself "If only you didn't have to work to help me. We would still be like them. Still young in our eyes and still one. Rest my Michael."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So my fellow dudes and lady dudes as you know or haven't been reading the notes I've left. I hardly have the same times as I did over the summer. My school is pressuring me to find the 'right' college for me. So I can only update once a month because of all the stuff they have me doing. But don't worry my writing won't change just my schedule. So lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Elementary Maggie's POV  
Taking a breath I repeat the phrase three more times. It's been a solid two weeks since I started learning different languages.

I learned the basics of Roman and Italian. Now I'm trying my luck with modern Russian speech.

I say, "Would you like to go to the movies big brother?" Smiling when the computer made the check noise I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I turn see Abigail my best friend since second grade standing next to me.

Abigail says, "Mag's you've been here the whole free period lets go." Picking up my bag I turn off the computer an follow Abigail to our last class of the day. Its social studies and like always she's going to fall asleep half way through.

Abigail asks "So Mag's why are you learning all these languages for?"

I smile to say, "I want to impress my big bro. He's been all over Europe for all these years. He's done so much for our family. I thought if I learn different languages he'd be impressed and more at ease being home."

Abigail says, "From what I heard your brother is awesome. I wish my brothers were like yours an not some fatso or nerd like mines."

I chuckle to say "Relax you'll get to sleep through social studies like always and forget about it. For now let’s worry about gymnastics practice at four. Remember the coach is making final selections this week."

Abigail nods to say, "Lets hope the Stephanie isn't on a hot streak like last year."

I sigh to say "Lets hope she doesn't throw a fit like last year." Abigail nods to say "Girl I still find it funny that she couldn't land the triple flip after you."

Thanking her as we share a laugh we turn down the hall and continue to the classroom.

Burlesque House third person's POV  
In Madame practice room Marge Bouvier is getting a major workout. This workout is her gyrating her hips as if she's a stripper.

For the last two weeks Marge has been under Belle's tutelage. With her hands in her hair and her legs bent into a squat. Marge lets the music remind her of the moves.

In a back and forth motion Marge pops both her ass and her crotch. Madame Belle nods at Marge's improvements in the last two weeks.

Getting up slightly Marge springs up to kick out her leg. Bringing it back slowly she glides her hand across her plump smooth thigh.

Giving her hips a side-to-side swing she slowly drops into a split. Whipping her hair from one side to the other Marge licks her lips. To finally pop out her chest as the music ends.

Madame Belle claps lightly walking to Marge from her seat. Madame Belle hands Marge a towel complementing her the whole time.

Madame Belle says "Well done Marge in just two weeks you gone form a beginner. To a level two amateur. With some more work we can have you close to a level four by the end of next month.

"Now I left three dresses, a kite of makeup, and heels in the changing room. Dress up and we start the next lesson in your walk."

Marge nods still wiping the sweat from her face. Getting into the changing room Marge sees all she was promised.

Marge strips her workout leotard and sneakers. But before she slips into the dress she towels off her stills sweating body. Shaking her hair Marge takes a comb and undoes it until it all falls down her back and shoulders.

Marge smiles to think 'I'm going to keep my hair down. I forgot how many people complemented me over it.'

Smiling Marge slips in the black pumps. She then slips into the blue silk strapless dress using her hand to smooth out the ends.

Using her hands she also fluffs up her breasts making sure also her bra only clips from the front. Smiling Marge applies her makeup. First a nice little powder three soft taps to both cheeks.

A little eye liner, red sparkling lipstick, and a good spritz of sweet perfume.

Fanning her hands Marge makes sure the perfume doesn't waste away to fast. Smiling to herself in the mirror Marge goes out to meet Madame Belle for the next lesson plan.

Madame Belle nods at Marge's make up to then show her the ease strut.

Over at the Bouvier household Bart is home looking over a few files he's been handed by his employees. Their clients have been asking for an update on their new ads. But Bart's hands have been tied.

In part because of how many people are against the sale of these new toxic cigars. Bart calls his lawyers asking if there is a way to back out of the deal.

His lawyers said they’d need sometime to draw up the paper work.

Bart puts down those papers and turns to another over a loose paper. It’s a charity ad for the Springfield police department. Bart remembers when he was in Rome helping a few officers capture a wanted felon.

The women shot five men and almost stabbed a kid to death. During that case Bart was helping as a private PI. He even got to be a deputy officer for a few months.

Bart loved it but hated all the damn paper work. At least as an advertising firms CEO he can draw on the papers.

Bart turns at hearing the doorbell ring. Walking downstairs Bart looks through the peephole.

Seeing the deliveryman Bart opens the door. The deliverer hands Bart the large box and he signs for it.

Taking the box upstairs Bart opens the box. Inside are all the things he asked Helen his overseas councilor to send for him last month. Bart smiles at the large binder of news clippings and photos, the various awards, and the badge he earned after helping the Rome officers.

Bart leans back in his chair remembering the night he earned the badge that made him a temporary officer.

Rome Salt hills lanes Bart's POV  
I got a tip that our lady of the night the papers have been calling two tap Pally. Has been hanging around the Hills for her next fix.

It's been two weeks since I started as a PI and Marco go shot by this bitch because of it. I can't carry a gun but I can carry a baton. Man did I bet the wrong house.

Once I heard the shots and see Marco's on his back trying to line up and shot back. The bitch still managed to get another into his arm as she ran.

No bitch isn't right at least a female dog can't fight against her need to screw a hot to trot guy sometimes.

No she's scum and she's going to rot somewhere for what she's done. Its a good thing the bullets passed any major organs and arteries.

Marco spending the next month in a hospital bed. Right now I'm with Spencer and Birdie don't let the names fool you these two women are hard nuts. And they hate the idea of women not being able to handle the hard stuff.

Spencer asks "So Bart what's the deal with the bandages over your hand."

I sigh passing the binoculars to Birdie. I say "It was attacked by a serial killer when I was younger. He killed my best friend and my dog after he kidnapped us. He almost killed me if my dog hadn't taken most of the hit.

"Next thing I now I running or falling down a flight of stairs. Killer raises his axe ready to take my head. But five bullets put him down. And I'm on the fast trick to a mental breakdown.

"In a short time after I'm overseas and getting help to stop my nightmares from killing me. And there's our lady."

Pushing out the passenger seat with Spencer and Birdie right behind me. Spencer says, "Put your hands up now and step away from him."

Seeing the mid thirties women make a grab for the young guy. I sprint from my spot and tackle him away.

The woman in question raises her gun but Spencer puts one into her arm. Falling to a knee in pain Birdie kicks away her gun and cuffs her.

I pat the guys back saying "Buddy you got really lucky tonight. So you better kiss whomever your married to." Spencer calls in the capture and I'm on the fast track to a new job. After working five more cases with Marco and a few cops.

You might be wondering who I became a 'temporary cop'. Well they never gave me a gun. And my badge only gave me the power to make certain arrests and tickets. But boy did the paper work every other day suck.

Bouvier household Lisa's POV  
Smiling to myself as I look over my figure. Belle's been really kind and the diet she's asked me to maintain is really doing wonders for my hips and ass.

I say to myself "I didn't think my butt would look this good until I hit twenties. 'Giggle' I can't wait to see his face when I start to flaunt my stuff."

I'm still having trouble getting use to swinging my hips just right in high heels. But Belle says I'm doing well for an amateur.

But well isn't enough just yet. Huffing I look over what I'm going to wear to go to the movies with everyone. I just hope mom and Maggie are ok. From lunch the Chinese food seemed to not seat well with them after a while.

Sighing I slip into a pair of blue jeans and green short sleeve. Smiling I lightly put some lip-gloss on so they'd be extra shiny.

Walking downstairs I smile seeing Bart waiting with Maggie. Its seven thirty and moms still getting dressed.

Sighing Bart calls for her. In time she comes down and sees looking very green.

Bart asks, "Mom are you ok?" On command both mom and Maggie throw up. Bart back away both stop and collapse onto their sides. Bart sighs to say, "I'll take them upstairs and clean they up. I'll make sure they get a good amount of medicine. Lis can you try to clean up most of this?"

I sigh know that I can't carrying them both upstairs. I nod and move to go get a bucket and soap. I mutter "Stupid take out... ruined my chance to get him."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah the hype for Fallout 4 is well places from what my bro's Jester Smiles tells me. I hope you all are having fun with the game if you got it. Or planning on getting it have fun anyway. I'm going out to buy a copy today. So lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Bouvier household third person's POV  
As Bart goes about carrying his youngest sister upstairs. Lisa starts to take off her mothers dress. But gets irritated at the stuck zipper.

Bart has already taken off Maggie's clothes. And thankfully neither of the two ill Bouvier's fell into their vomit.

Bart placed his younger sister into her bed. Then applies a warm rag to Maggie's forehead. Wrapping her into her blanket Bart walks back downstairs to carry his mother to her room.

As Bart gets downstairs Lisa is still trying to take off their mothers dress.

Lisa wipes the last bits of vomit from Marge's mouth to look at her brother. Lisa says "Bart hold mom still while I tug at this zipper. It looks like well have to try again another day to see a movie."

Bart agrees with a chuckle to say "I hope no one else asked for the takeout special tonight. Cause that store is going to get some angry calls tonight."

As Lisa takes off her mothers dress Bart goes wide eye seeing his mothers large breast.

Feeling a slight rise in his cock Bart just can't look away from his mothers tits. And when Lisa takes the dress off completely he's gets to see her full womanly form.

Bart gulps to think 'Holy shit look at the tits on mom. Why haven't or better yet how does she hide them in her dresses? Holy fuck they look great!'

Lisa says, "Carry mom to her room Bart. Then come and help me clean up this mess."

Bart nods saying he will. Giving his mom a piggyback ride Bart still can't believe how sexy his mothers body is. He does know that she keeps in shape because of her daily workouts.

But he's tried not to really focus on them cause he didn't want to seem like a pervert.

As Bart's starts to climb the stairs he thinks 'Damn its so distracting having he tits rub against my back... maybe she won't mind if...?'

Changing the positions of his hands Bart slowly slides them up her legs. To then grab two big handfuls of Marge's ass.

Bart thinks 'Ohhh yeah this is much better." Smirking to himself Bart doesn't notice the chant coming from his medallion. It even shined a little.

Getting into his mothers room quickly Bart closes the room door. And places his mom down on the bed.

As Marge lands on her back her breast jiggle and bounce slightly.

Bart gives a deep gulp to wonder if he should follow through with his idea. He knows its quick but he wonders if he should.

Bart tells himself what the hell. Quickly he unzips his fly and takes out his cock. That's right Bart's masturbating to his sexy mothers hot body.

After a good few strokes Bart thinks 'Fuck I can't resist anymore! I've got to see her tits!'.

With her breasts free of the pink bra Bart bites his thumb at how sexy they look. But he's worried that if he feels them Marge will wake up.

Bart thinks 'Goddamn if I jerk off to her tits surely...' Bart makes ups his mind and goes for it.

Pulling off his mother tight pink panties Bart thinks 'I'm going to enjoy this a lot.'

Bart's jaw drops as he stares at his mother bare body. Bart squats down and traces his finger along the outer lips of his mother’s vagina. Leaning in Bart takes a big whiff of his mother natural scent.

Bart think's 'This is the one pussy that mean's the world to me. I'm... I'm home again.'

Bart caught up with smelling his mother crotch completely forgets that Lisa is waiting downstairs for him.

Still wiping up the last bits of vomit Lisa groans. Lisa says "Errr what is taking him so long?"

Upstairs Bart has his face nothing more but an inch from Marge's crotch. Taking big whiffs of her natural musk Bart furiously jerks off. Grinning widely at his mother’s scent Bart is close to finishing.

Lisa having enough of waiting for her brother finishes and goes looking for him.

Lisa hears the low groans and slowly pushes the room door open to her mother's room. Lisa goes wide eye seeing what her brother is doing.

She can see he's not eating her out. But he's still smelling her pussy and jerking off like a mad beast.

Lisa feeling a big twinge of jealousy thinks 'Why don't you come and jerk off to me in my sleep Bart? Is it cause mom has bigger tits or is it her ass?'

As Lisa continues to watch Bart continue to jerk off at his fast pace. Lisa quickly takes out her phone and starts recording. This is what she needs she need this to get one over on Bart.

If he doesn't want mom to see this he'll have to listen to what she has to say.

As the minutes tick away Bart feels his tank close to bursting. Pulling his face away Bart squats in front of his mother with the boldest of ideas he's had in years.

Jerking his cock as fast as he can Bart cums but he shots his load all over Marge's pussy.

Lisa has to cup her mouth to avoid her shock gasp behind heard.

But she watches with eagerness and spite at what her mother might be feeling. Seeing Bart's cock throb as he let’s loose several hard jets of sperm. The head of his cock looking redder as it labors to keep pumping out sperm.

Bart gasps loudly releasing a long breath he was holding. Leaning his head back Bart keeps his eyes close as he looks up to the ceiling.

His face plastered with a wide smirk of satisfaction and relief. Bart opens his eyes and looks down as his seed runs down his mother’s inner thighs. As well as over her lower lips.

Bart's mind is screaming at him to do two things at this point. One the weaker of the two is screaming for him to feel regret and to be ashamed that he just did that.

The other that he really should try groping the hot woman lying in from of him.

Lisa seeing that Bart is in thought closes the door quietly. She then takes a breath and starts knocking on the bedroom door. But not without saving the video onto her phone.

Startled Bart looks around then rushes to the door. Holding the knob he says "Yeah Lisa what's up?"

Lisa knowing he's trying to cover up what he just did plays it cool. Lisa says "Bart what are you doing I asked you to help. And I ended up cleaning all of that puke up. Is mom ok?"

Bart says "Yeah she's ok she just started to sweat a lot. I had to take all her clothes off and wrap her into a blanket. I haven't gotten a chance yet to check back in on Maggie. If you don't mind can you do it? I have to wait for the water to warm up to put a warm rag on her head."

Lisa smirks to say "Ok see you when she's ok. And Bart you owe me for cleaning up that mess."

Bart says ok and Lisa heads to Maggie's room. Not believing Bart's lie. But she's still worried about her sister’s health.

Bart sighs to lock the door. He then goes to the bathroom and grabs a rag. First he cleans off the sperm from his mother’s crotch. But before he cleans her Bart snaps a few pictures as a souvenir of the moment.

Then he slips on a new pair of underwear onto Marge.

As well as placing a warm rag onto her forehead. Sighing Bart finishes by wrapping his mother into her blanket.

Bouvier household Lisa's POV  
I smirk widely I replay the video of Bart masturbating a few times before pausing the video.

Plugging my phone into my computer I download the file to a USB.

Unplugging the USB I place it inside the small music box on my dresser stand. Picking up my phone I head downstairs to find Bart.

I found him sitting at the dinner table with some warm hot pockets. Taking a breath I think of what to say before I talk to him.

I think for a moment then tell myself 'Why am I getting worked up! Bart has only to listen to my demands and that's it. Go for it girl!'

As Bart eats his hot pockets I smile cheekily at him. I say "Hey Bart can you tell me what this video looks like?"

Pressing play Bart goes wide eye coughing violently at what he's watching. Bart manages to clear his throat to look at me.

Bart says "Lisa delete that video please." I shake my head to say, "Oh no Bart you and I have a few things to talk about before we talk about this video." Sitting down on the chai across from him I pause the video.

I take a breath to say "Damn I didn't know a guy could jerk off for so long without getting tired fast.

"But its you after all. So Bart lets talk about what you'll be doing to get me to delete this video."

Bart says, "Lisa are you blackmailing me?" I cross my arms over my chest to say "Oh think of this as another on of your agreements big bro. So lets talk about why I'm doing this first?"

Bart says "Agreement Lisa what are you say? Did you hope something like this would happen?" I shake my head to push up my boobs a little.

I look into Bart's eyes to say, "Will you listen to why I'm doing this Bart?" Bart nods and I start from the top.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes and lady dudes I've been doing my thing you know. Playing video games and relaxing at home. Finally got a college to accept me well kind of. They put me on a waiting list and said I'd have to wait for an enlisting letter or something. Anyway lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Bouvier household Bart's POV  
Sitting across the table from Lisa I try to keep a straight face even though what she's saying is pretty out there.

Lisa says "Bart you and I are going into an agreement. It's pretty simple you listen to me and do things I ask you to do. And after a will I'll ask you something. At that point you have to answer me honestly.

"So for now lets have a goodnight and eat something." I look at her and shake my head.

I ask "Lisa why are you doing this?" Lisa smiles at me to start to play with her hair.

Lisa says, "I'm doing this because I care about you Bart. I care about you not as a brother... I see you as a man Bart. A man that won my heart the moment he started to care for my family.

"Bart you mean some much to us. I'm doing this because I don't and can't bear to see you with some whore who just wants your money.

"So seeing as we both have tomorrow off. You’re going to come with me to the library. Once there I'll give your first job."

I blush lightly to say, "You care for me that deeply sis... all I did was what's right. Its what we deserve after everything we've been through."

Lisa gets up and walks around the table. Standing very close to me she places her hand on my cheek. She then runs her hand up into my hair.

Lisa says, "I'm doing this because I care about my big bro. And family bonds are stronger then any other kind of bond." She leans over and kisses my forehead to then turn away.

Walking to the fridge she gets a few carrots and heads out the kitchen. The sway of her hips drawing my attention right to her nicely shaped ass.

Rubbing my head I sigh to think 'What am I going to do? She'll have copies just in case her phone gets messed up. Or something happens to the original video. Damn I'm in a tight spot and all I can do is listen to her for now.'

Sighing I head upstairs and drift off to sleep in my shirt and boxers. The next morning I head to moms room and find her groggy and unstable. Helping her sit back on the bed I talk to her.

I say "Mom relax you need to stay in head for now. I'll bring you and Maggie some thing warm ok."

Mom nods saying she'll take it easy for today and try to relax. Heading down the hall I find Maggie wrapped around in her blanket.

I sit on her beds edge and ask "Hey Mag you ok?" Maggie pokes her head from her blanket ball to sneeze. Patting her head I tell her I'll bring her something warm to eat.

So long as she takes it easy for the day. Heading down stairs I find Liza making something in a pot.

Lisa says, "Good you’re up here take a bowl to mom and Maggie. And don't forget to take a bottle of water too."

Nodding I take all the things and head back upstairs. Giving mom and Maggie their food and water I'm trying to stay calm. I'm going crazy with worried about what Lisa has in mind for today.

Putting on a clean shirt I head downstairs. Telling mom and Maggie that Lisa and I will be out for a while.

Getting into my car Lisa smiles as she sits next to me. Even the roar of my engine can't stop me from feeling worried about what Lisa has in mind of today. Parking two blocks from the library Lisa and I walk to it.

She's wearing a purple skirt that goes down and stops a little before her knees. While also wearing a black long sleeved shirt.

Signing into the libraries log we walk in and head over to the anatomy and body structure section of the archives.

Once inside the archives I found that we're the only one's in this sections.

Lisa says "Bart sit and relax I'm going to look around the shelf's for a book I want to read."

Sitting down at a table Lisa begins to look for a book. I sigh to pull out my phone. After a few minutes Lisa asks me to look over to her.

Looking to my right I go wide eye. Lisa is slightly bent forward on her toes she has her ass slipping out from under her skirt. But that fact that she's wearing tight red low riser panties is even more of an eye catcher.

Blushing I was about to turn away. But Lisa says, "Don't turn away or you'll find that video of you and mom on every porn site I can find in Springfield."

I gulp and try to be calm and do as she asked. But my blush is clear as day.

Lisa continues to look over the books while bent over. Allowing all of her ass to poke free from under her skirt. Seeing my sister’s tight and slightly plump ass. I know now what else Lisa genetically inherited from mom.

Lisa found three books and walks back over to the table. Placing the book on the table Lisa sits next to me.

Lisa opens one of her books to then place her hand on my lap. Smiling to me she says, "Relax bro you and remember what I said last night. Its all I ask you to keep in mind."

Continuing to read she strokes my thigh for a little while. I feel really uncomfortable right now. Its weird having my own sister do this to me. Granted I did jerk off to my own mother’s pussy.

But she was pass out at the time. But that's still not enough of an excuse.

After a while Lisa says "Bart would you stroke my thigh pretty please?" Seeing her give me her puppy eyes I switch my phone into my other hand.

Slowly and nervously I place my hand onto her thigh. Feeling Lisa's bare skin I blush deeper trying to think of something else.

I think 'Damn why didn't I just get a fuck buddy while I was at the school?' Slowly I run my hand along her thigh doing as she asked.

Continuing her own stroking of my thigh we stayed that way. Trying to seem as if we're not doing anything wrong.

Slowly Lisa changes where she's stroking. I jolt slightly but Lisa says, "Relax already." Looking at her I look at the rows hoping no one comes into this section. Feeling Lisa sliding her hand on the outline of my crotch I can't help but get a little hard.

Lisa leans over to have her mouth a few inches from my ear. Lisa says "Do that same to me and do it slowly."

Slowly my hand goes from her thigh down between her legs. I close my eyes feeling a little ashamed at what I'm doing. Along with being turned on by this.

Springfield Library Lisa's POV  
I sigh feeling Bart's finger glide gently on the outline of my folds. Sighing into his ears I say, "Keep going Bart."

Feeling his tempo of rubbing remain I shake holding his shoulder as he keeps rubbing me. Leaning closer I gentle nip his ear and tug it. I say "Oh Bart more."

He keeps listening rubbing me slightly faster but not too fast. It’s so good.

Kissing his cheek I pull away and reach into my bag. I pull out an egg vibrator and a control dial. I tell him to stand up and follow me. Going to a dead end row of books I tell Bart what I want to do next.

I say "Ok Bart next I want you to put this inside of me. And while we walk around the library I want you to turn up the dial by one number each time we enter a new section."

Bart blushes to argue, "Lisa this is too much. If someone catches us well both be in deep shit. Mom nor we will be able to recover from the embarrassment."

I stare hard at him to say, "I don't care because Mr. Burn's will make sure they never say a word. He'll always help you Bart and you know that. So stop worry and let's have fun."

Bart takes the vibrator from me and I get into position. Bending over slightly I sigh feeling his strong hands push down my panties.

Pushing my butt cheek to the side he places the egg in just the right amount. Half in and half still sticking out to then slide back up my panties.

I say "Oh Bart you saw my sweet spots right? Did you like what you see?" All Bart did was look more embarrassed and blushing a deep crimson.

Smiling at his reaction I kiss his cheek to say "Don't worry Bart soon you'll love it when we're together like this. And soon we won't have to worry about people seeing us together."

Bart says, "Lisa we can't do this people will judge us. I'll lose work and be humiliated for everything."

I say "Don't worry it'll all work out and things will be fine for us. So for now we keep this little deal of ours a secret." Rubbing his cheek I try to reassure him that nothing will happen.

But even my rational side is worried to no end. If someone catches us in a too intimate scene all hell will break lose.

Grabbing my bag Bart follow me into another section of the library. I look at him after he doesn't click the dial controller. Bart sighs before he clicks it.

Feeling the first setting is nothing to me now. After using that vibrator for the last year I'm use to all but the last three numbers. On level one its as if someone is giving my vagina a clumsy tease.

As we walk further I take a book off a shelf in another section feeling the gentle buzz of level two. I'm still nowhere near cumming.

After another hour I'm on level six and I twitch oddly. Shuffling my legs I rub my thighs together feeling the pleasure of Bart watching me the whole time. Bart says "Lisa someone’s coming over."

I nod trying to take as many deep breaths I can to compose myself. Turning I see Allison walking over to us.

Smiling to her I say "Allison how are you did Ms. K give you an extra essay for being late last week?"

Allison nods saying "Yes sometimes I think she needs to calm down. That and she might need to get laid more." Bart huffs to rub his short hair. Bart says "Give Ms. K a break not everyone can stay a teacher as long as she has.

"Plus sometimes you do need to cut her a break. Most of the life lessons she taught s actually happened to me."

Allison says, "Sorry Bart didn't know the whole "trip" would have so some much affect on you."

Bart counters by saying "We all need a reality check at some point. I got mine and I still wonder what will happen next? Well Allison later Lisa still has other books to find and knowing Ms. K your essay won't be easy."

Allison nods and waves goodbye as we walk to another section. The whole time I half a smile trying not to make it look as if I'm close to cumming.

Getting into another section I grit my teeth to stop myself from screaming. Giving my goofy smile I cum at level eight. Talking to Allison had delayed my need to cum.

But now as I cum I can see Bart's look of surprise. Mostly cause I squirting a good amount onto the libraries old carpeted floor. Sighing I then feel the vibrator stop.

Bart comes over to hold me as I shake and twitch from my orgasm. Damn it feels good feeling his arms hold me close to him. Looking up I kiss his cheek saying "Thanks Bart follow me to the bathroom."

With Bart waiting outside I quickly slip out of my wet panties and ball them up in my fist. I put the vibrator back into my bag and head out. Feeling a nice draft as my wet lips drip under my skirt.

Outside I lean close to Bart and put my panties into his hand. I whisper "Use it for tonight and give it back to my later."

Bart blushes and gulps loudly. I say, "Lets go home Bart I'm sure our next visit will be more fun."

Bart remains silent as we head home. I'm smiling because of two reasons. Bart isn't arguing with me at every turn or thing I've asked. And he's been sporting a half erection all day.

I'll have to tell Belle of this. And I know that she'll have a better idea then blackmailing Bart the whole time.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dudes I'm back and yeah I got more updates for you all. So hey did you guys hear Star Wars episode seven dropped last night in the movies. I'm going to wait until next week Monday. And everyone I've talked to has said it’s going to be awesome. Can't wait this'll be my first time seeing a Star Wars movie in the theater. But hey lets get things going!

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Bouvier household third person's POV  
It’s been two days since Lisa and Bart's trip to the library. Bart's mind has been split between his upcoming rally race. And that Lisa has been getting really bold.

Just last night as Bart was going to the shower Lisa was coming out. In nothing but a robe Lisa flashed her B-cup breasts at Bart.

Bart's brain froze at what he saw. He instantly got half hard at seeing his sisters slightly wet breasts. Quickly closing her robe Lisa skipped to her room.

Bart shook his head and thought a cold shower would be best.

Today Bart is putting the final tweaks to his engine. Thanks to professor Frink Bart now has the final component for his engine design. Also Maggie and Marge have made a full recovery.

A day and a half of bed rest did wonders for them. Both now are off doing their own thing. Maggie is at school getting ready for the final selection of her gymnastics team.

And Marge is once more over at Madame Belle's manor learning to strut and work her hips.

As Marge drops into a side-to-side split. She uses her hands to slant her chest forward while still popping her ass backwards.

Keeping the position Marge starts to jiggle her ass. Belle nods liking the improvements to Marge's form and posture.

Telling Marge to strut with hands Marge gets to her feet. Placing one hand behind her head and the other on her hip. Marge takes long but slow strides in her walk.

The seductive sways allows for greater emphases in how supple her ass looks. The added bouncing off her breasts are also very eye catching.

After twenty minutes Belle has Marge begin to pole dance. Grinding her ass against the chrome pole Marge tries her best. Smiling widely Marge makes her pace but soon starts to create five different speeds for her grinding.

Belle nods impressed that Marge is making her own speed in her ass grinding without being told.

Clapping her hand Marge changes spinning herself around the pole. Holding on she kicks her legs up to spread into the high kick position. Holding her position Marge counts in her head.

After three minutes she lets go and spins around the pole for a few twirls.

Belle claps at Marge's progress. Giving the house mom a few pointers Belle tells Marge that will be all for today.

As Marge drives home Belle calls Lisa. Telling Lisa that she can swing by and tell her of the recent development between her and Bart. No more then a half an hour Lisa arrives.

The two hug and Lisa sits down on the opposite couch in Belle's office. Lisa says "Belle I managed to get Bart to listen to me. Well its a little more... I have a little dirt on him its why he's listening."

Belle asks, "What did he do?" Instead of saying Lisa shows Belle the video off her phone. Belle is both intrigued and surprised.

One it’s been sometime since she's seen a decent sized cock. Along with the fact that he's jerking off to his naked mother.

Belle nods understanding why Bart would want a moment of hormonal weakness not to be seen. But also this would be a good piece of info for Marge to press her attempts to get Bart as well.

Belle says, "Lisa be gentle with him or have you already been using this to gain favor."

Lisa tells Belle of what happened at the library as well as her flashing Bart the other day. Belle nods an instructs Lisa to starve Bart of any sexual stimuli. Making him crave more from her.

Lisa asks, "How will I know it’s the right moment to press him sexually again?"

Belle smiles saying "When he takes too many glances at you when you’re anywhere. Then you know he's starved and craving more from his sweet sister. Then like in chess you take your king my dear."

Lisa smiles asking also if Belle has time for a few more lessons. Belle nods saying she has two hours before the girls have to go on for their weekly shows.

Bouvier household Marge's POV  
As I walking out of the basement with the basket of clothes I head upstairs. Once upstairs I hear a deep groan from the bathroom.

Walking to the door I crack it to see Bart masturbating with a pair of panties around his cock. My eyes widen seeing him stroke his hard member.

Looking at his tip his pre-cum is leaving a large wet spot in the crotch of the panties.

I think 'My boy man has to resort to jerking his cock off in some shanks panties. Oh Bart honey mommy would gladly tit fuck you if you'd let her.'

I start to grope my right breast along with lightly finger myself. Without worry of the girls catching me I can watch in peace. As Bart jerks faster I start to pinch and twist my nipple.

While shoving in two fingers all the way to my knuckles. I stop my panting from being heard by biting my lower lip. Seeing Bart coat the panties in his cum I stop myself from cumming.

Can't finish in the hall so I snatch up the clothesbasket and lightly tease my folds until I reach my bathroom.

Reaching the bathroom I squat on the toilet and furiously masturbate. Grinding and sway my hips I imagine I'm grind on Bart's cock.

Just imagining his long hot rod going as deep as in can into me is too much. It’s not long that I have to place my forehead to my arm as I squirt on and into the toilet.

Taking deep breaths I sit down and take a few breaths trying to catch my breath. I think 'That makes seven times I've seen his cock. And it still hasn't even kissed my pussy lips.'

I also still have yet to even kissed Bart beyond him being asleep.

Belle constantly tells me to take the charge and be aggressive. Bart is the kind of man that needs to be shown the good things in front of him.

Wiping off my pussy I think of a nice eye catching plan. Going to my closet I take out my tennis outfit and put it on. With my door slightly open I call Bart.

Bart pokes his head from inside his room asking what I need. Not fully showing myself from my room answer him.

I ask "Bart sweetie I want to get some tennis practice. But Lisa still won't be my practice partner after what happened at Saint Philips University."

Bart gives me a confused look to say ok. Ducking back into his room I grab two rackets, a few balls, and a stand up tennis net.

Outside I shiver feeling a gust ride up my crotch. Yeah I'm no wearing panties the time to be bold and aggressive is now. Turning Bart comes outside sporting a tank top and cargo shorts.

Bart asks "Mom I don't really know how to play tennis. I'm more of a extreme spots kind of guy." I smile to him even now he's still my rough and rowdy big man.

I say "Its ok Bart just try to hit the ball over the net back to me. I just need some practice for the weekends women sports contest."

Bart nods and takes a racket. Serving the first hit I jump high to make sure he sees under my skirt. Bart coughs as he blushes at me.

He saw and now I can tease him until he can't take it any more. As Bart serves on his fifth turn I can see his bulge against his shorts Hitting the ball back I make sure he sees a nice eye full of my ass as I turn.

After he misses hitting the ball back I smile inwardly to ask him an innocent question. I ask "Bart what's wrong you look really red?"

Bart shakes his head saying "No um... I'm ok lets keep going."

I smile as I jump up to serve again. After a few hits back and forth I try to distract him as he keeps looking at my crotch or ass.

I say, "This games a lot like life Bart. If you see something you like you have to go after it. Don't wait for it to come to you."

Hitting the ball again he misses and says, "Ok mom I give I can't keep up."

I say, "Ok sweetie I'll see you inside after a few more practice swings." I turn around and bend over to pick up the balls. I peak through my leg slightly to see Bart blushing bright red and staring.

After a few minutes he back up and walks inside. I think 'One more push and I'm sure he'll cave. Then my young stud will be sleeping in the master bed room with me.'

Bouvier household Bart's POV  
After what happened with mom a few hours ago. I head down stairs into the basement to find a few things that mom said was put into boxes. Looking around the basement I slide a few boxes out of my way and then found a few of my old things.

I smile remembering the broken skateboard that I'm holding. It was when Nikki and I jumped dead Dave’s hill.

We jumped it and ended up wearing a cast for two months. It gave me a great excuse to not write down and takes notes the whole time.

As I keep looking around I stop hearing a few odd noises coming from behind me. Peaking over the boxes I got wide eye. Mom's she's, damn she's masturbating in front of the washing machine.

With the machine going into its wash cycle I can't help but watch. With her mouth open and her head facing the ceiling. Hearing her deep pants I can't help but rub my crotch.

After twenty minutes of seeing her go at herself with three fingers. I think 'Wow, look at her go... damn mom's a nympho. Not just a milf... I wish I were her finger right now."

As I watch mom keep going I think 'I wish I know why she's doing what she's doing?'

Almost as if hearing me she says in panting whimpers "Bart, if only you'd notice me already.... why won't you come and take me like that man your are? What else do I have to do to get you to notice me?"

As she keeps going mom shrieks as the machine buzzes almost drowns out her voice. Looing down her inner thighs and under her heels are covered in her juices.

And she's still squirting even after a whole minute. Seeing the puddle and her once pink polka doted panties completely soaks. I can't help but masturbate full speed.

Staying hidden mom hums in satisfaction to say she'll have to go find a mop. Once she's upstairs I quickly lock the door and squat at the puddle.

Using my fingers I taste her juices. They're sweet with a nice hint of apple. Sighing in my own satisfaction I continue to masturbate. After a few minutes I cum hard.

Much like how I felt before I feel regret and confusion. But I like this feeling I like the idea of wanting to fuck my mother and sister. But I can't help but worry about how people will view us if I act on these growing feelings.

Looking at the puddle of mom’s juice mixing with my own sperm. I can't help but wonder if I should follow these new feelings. Or fear what will happen if the worse comes out of all of this.

Leaning against the washing machine as my limp cock dribbles I sigh. I asked myself quietly "Should I fuck them or should I move out to protect us all from that taboo?'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everyone the main reasons I've been so relaxed in my updates is two reasons. One I had to move to be able to save a little over two hours of my trips to my new college. And Two I've been trying to workout a payment play with them. An yeah it wasn't good after my mother started to scream they were trying to take her money. So it was fun now lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

In Bart's sports car Maggie's POV  
I still can't stand that Bart will be away for a whole month in the cross-country rally. But worse he's given an extra seat.

Meaning he could take someone else with him.

But in Bart's new age of wisdom. He's taking mom instead of Lisa or me. His main arguments that we would miss too much school. Plus that mom's seemed distracted with so little to do around the house.

I can't blame him for the most part. Mom has no hobbies and she really doesn't want to take up any jobs.

Still Bart and mom aren't leaving until tomorrow. So Bart is taking us to the private place where Mr. Burns has been using to make his car.

Getting out mom slides her seat forward to let Liza and me out of the back seat.

Walking into the garage or car workhouse. I see a few guys painting pieces of the car Bart will be driving.

Bart says "Hey Marv come here." A guy with a smear of grease on his overalls walks over. He's got a short beard and buzz cut. And spotting a round belly not Santa round but my ex-father round.

Marv walks over with a smile to say "Hey Bart come to see us paint the Bullet?"

Bart answers, "No I wanted my mom and sisters to see the car and the wonder crew that's been putting it together."

Marv says, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Even the famous mother of the man that'll be behind the Bullets wheels too." Mom gives her signature chuckle and waves politely.

Marv says, "Yes that professor Frank or Frink was it? I don't know anyway he dropped off the engine and the enhanced defensives frame plans."

We follow Marv over to the cars frame and he walks Bart around the car. Along with the parts that will be put into it.

Marv says, "Ok well the wheels have special fiber glass treading to enforce its traction and anti puncturing strength. From what the guy said it'll take a rifle on full auto to pop these wheels.

"Each hub cap has a multi layered forging of steal to stop things from hitting the tires from the sides.

"The engine block and lower chasse has been shielded in a thin ballistic resin and threading. The car's body has also been lined with copper stopping any EMP devices like you asked.

"Stick shift on both sides of the seat. And yes we made sure that the front seats design is changed to only have one seat in the front row. The back still has two seats.

"The trunk has been modified also to allow you to elevate the back for better off road and hill traction. Roll cage and plexiglass windows to stop you from getting harmed.

"And yes it does have a radio and a nice extra fuel tank that'll boost your speed when you shift with the second stick. But we'll go over those extra defensives once we put her together.

"Still what made you want to use this car as the body?"

Bart smiles to say, "I just really like Mad Max. And his Interceptor was just too cool to not drive in a race." 

A few more minutes Bart told the rest of the crew he’d see them early tomorrow morning. And with that we got back into Bart's sports car to go home.

Bouvier household Third person's POV  
As the mother and son pack for their trip. Lisa and Maggie are doing their homework.

Lisa sighs she remembered how Belle told her to leave Bart starved of any sexual thrill. But that almost meant she couldn't tease him.

But her hope is to get one more tease. Getting up Lisa sneaks out of her room and peaks into her sisters.

Maggie is blissfully lost in her music as she goes over her math homework.

Lisa smirks and hurries to do her thing. Lisa peaks into Bart's room to see him looking through three draws.

With his back to his bedroom door Lisa moves in. Closing the door silently Lisa gets behind Bart as he looks from one draw to the other. In nothing but his boxers Bart talks to himself.

Lisa ogles he brother’s strong looking body and licks her dry lips.

Lisa grabs the bottom of her dress and lifts it as Bart says "Damn I can't find it..." Pulling her dress up and over her breasts.

Lisa thinks 'Oh Bart if only you knew how damn wet just seeing you makes me.'

Lisa stays like that completely bare and in the open. Completely naked with her dress raised up to her shoulders.

But Lisa drops it down to then sneak back out of the room after a few tempting minutes. Bart not knowing the event took place went on to find his headphones.

Four in the morning Bart woke up early to take a quick shower and get dressed. Bart woke up Marge and she too went to get dressed. Bart quickly gave both Maggie and Lisa a kiss on the cheek, as they were still asleep.

Bart still feels a little weird however. His sister blackmailing him into what could be an incest relationship. And then his mother masturbation to the idea of fucking him.

Bart's somehow is thrilled that two of the main women in his life are interested in him. He even joked he wouldn't have to worry about finding love with them around.

But still a part of him was nagging at his mind that it's just wrong.

Bart sighs to see his mother come downstairs with her bag. Taking her bag Bart didn't notice Marge lick her lips behind him.

Marge had her plan set. The rally will be taking in five states. Each over a different track giving Marge plenty of alone time and fun time with her special man.

The idea alone is just a fantasy come true to her. Sitting in the car heading to the garage Bart couldn't help glace at his mom. She's wearing a tan top with a pink skirt. The top has short sleeve and hugs her chest slightly.

To the point you can almost see her bra lines. A white and gold belt holds her pink knee length skirt. Resting on Marge's lap is a new white purse she bought with the new prepaid card Bart gave to each of them.

Marge maybe looking out her window. But it didn't stop her from seeing her son taking glances.

He was cracking, all he need was a few more pushes. What he did in the basement was a good push.

Marge ran around to the basements side window after she left. Only to see Bart furiously jerking off and taste her spilled juices.

Marge was not only excited more. She was tempted to jump Bart right in the kitchen after she came back inside.

But she held back. She knows the best way is for Bart to willingly want to fuck her. Even though she's pushing things along. She's still not ordering him to fuck her.

So to her everything’s just progressing naturally.

Marv pushes open the gate and waves Bart in. Both Bart and Marge leave the car and board the tour boss that they and the crew will be using to get to each race.

The first race is in Iowa. The trip is only four hours so it won't take too long. Bart smiles seeing all the crewmembers sitting around.

A few of the guys go slack jaw seeing Marge walk in an wave to them all. Marv slapped three on the side of their heads. Telling them not to stare at their boss’s mom.

One crew did a doubt take asking "Marv she really is his mom? Don't fuck with us dude she looks like she's in her mid twenties."

Marv says "Yes that is his mom. I wouldn't have believed it ether if Bart's sisters hadn't been there with him yesterday too."

Setting in to the back of the bus Bart pops on his headphones and starts to listen to music.

In tour Bart's POV  
I smirked as Marv holds down his hand as I using a butter knife to do the old knife between the fingers trick.

Moving progressively faster I can see Marv trying to keep track. I'm almost a blur and in an instant I stop.

Marv exhales seeing the knife finally stop short of hitting his pinkie.

One of the crew says "Hey Bart I heard you were a stunt man in the movie Blazing Fender's."

I say, "Yeah actors didn't even know what a stick shift was. And the lead guy was such a dick to work with. I hear he's trying to renew his contract with a voice acting company."

Another crewmember says "Yeah they wouldn't let him. Said he's unprofessional when fake romancing actresses."

I laughed to give a fake pompous impression of his somewhat gentle Russian accent.

I say, "Oh my sweet sugar stone how lovely the nights waters make your eyes look like two soft feathers."

Everyone starts to laugh even mom gets a good chuckle of my impressions. Not soon after does our female bus driver says "Hey we're going to reach the hotel in a few minutes get ready."

Not soon after do we collect our stuff and get off. We walk in and I check us into our room.

The receptions clerk smiles bubbly with soft makeup to say "Enjoy your stay sir." Thanking him I hand the crew the keys to the other rooms. And mom and me head to ours.

Mr. Burn's wanted me to get a sweet but I said a room on the floor with the crew was ok. He talked me into getting a room two floors up however.

Reaching the room we drop our bags and I ask, "Hey mom you want to look around? I heard the city has a few nice places to eat."

Mom says "Sure sweet heart I love sight seeing." Heading back outside mom and I head to find the Iowa train car station. The station is an old art deco train station.

It has tons of shopping stores, two foods courts, and even has a tour that shows off the old trains they have.

It is also still a functioning train station with several different generations of trains making trips.

Mom is awe struck she really likes seeing new places. She almost looks like a kid that seeing’s something new and can't wait to know more.

After taking the long tour that never seemed to end. Mom and I head to one of the food courts. I side step to avoid three people racing to the right of the court.

I see why it's non other them Luke Max. He's one of the drivers that I have to keep an eye on. I meet him twice on the international circuit guys a read playboy with his money.

Luke smiles and I see his newest piece of arm candy sporting several bags with her.

I say, "Mom lets go to the other food court."

Mom and I start to walk away before a hand touches my shoulder. I turn to see Luke's annoying green eyes staring at me.

Luke says "Why hello again Bart Simpsons. I heard you were driving in the rally. But I didn't think it was true but here you are."

I sigh saying "Yes Luke here I am but if you'll excuse me. We have to go my crew chief needs to see me."

Luke laughs to say, "Still sore about our last race my friend. I'm sure the judges won't take time or points off of your runs this time."

I shake my head to say "Yeah I'm sure as I sure they won't suspend you for race fixing."

His laugh ends and he glares at me to then look over at my mom. Luke says "What's the matter Bart can't date women your own age?"

I look at him then mom to say "Your sick asshole she's my mom. Damn you are a sad S.O.B. come on mom let’s go."

It only took me a minute to see his face turn to disbelief and shock. Yeah I know my mom's a milf in guy’s eyes. But I'm still not comfortable talking about it out loud.

Mom and I walk around a bit more stopping at an ice cream shop. To then sit in a park.

Mom asks "Sweetie did that young man do something when your were racing before?"

I say "Yeah mom he tried to clipped me during a speed trail race. The judges took points off of my time because they thought I instigated the hit.

"Later that week during another accident they found out Luke's crew chief was adding Nitro into his fuel. So every time he went into third get he jumped twenty to thirty miles.

"I called him out to the judges when I notice a blue flame spit from his exhaust pipe instead of a red flame. He's been sore cause he blames his suspension on me."

Mom rubs my shoulder to say "Don't worry sweetie you'll smoke his butt on the track tomorrow."

I smile and nod back to her. Mom and me head over to a small Italian dinner and buy two calzones to take back to the hotel. Not long after at twenty minutes to seven and we're sitting on the bed with the TV on.

I couldn't find a move so I though it'd be best to watch the news. The news crew was covering the race and giving driver profiles for each racer.

Mom laughed seeing the picture Mr. Burn's had me submit. I looked like the Fonz except my hair were little curler spikes and I was sporting a ponytail.

I sigh to then answer my phone. I say "Mom I'll be right back Marv wants me to take a picture with Danny passed out."

I run down to the team rooms only for them to splash me with a bucket of ice water. Marv says "Ice bucket challenge completed."

I shake my head and laugh along with the guys after I hug Marv to get his clothes a little wet too. Chatting with them for a little bit I even drink down a few beers. 

Looking at my watch I tell them to get some sleep or we'll all be hearing it from the boss tomorrow. The guy’s laugh and I head back to my room. Still wet mind you.

I look at the bed to find that mom isn't there. Hearing the sink I shrug to think 'She must be taking off her makeup or something.'

I peel off my wet clothes to say, "Thank god the water didn't get to my boxers."

Picking up my bag I feel a tap on my leg. Turning I go wide eye because in front of me is my mom. Sporting a leopard print nightgown bra piece with matching panties.

I can feel my cock slowly rise in my boxers. Mom boobs are right in front of me. Her areolas are peaking out from the bras trim.

I ask "Mom what are you doing?"

Mom says "Something we both need sweetie. And I know your going to like it."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So have any of you just sat on a bus and looked at people’s crotches. I did that two days ago. I started to write down guesses on how many times the person I was looking at has gotten laid. I asked one girl and she laughed when I told her I guessed twenty. I was four people to low on my guess. Anyway lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

In Iowa hotel room Marge's POV  
I smile as Bart is still caught off guard by what I'm wearing. Anyone would go slack jaw at seeing the normally reserved and polite Marge not wanting to be seen in anything like this.

But tonight I'm going to be bold. And I. Will. Get. My. Man.

I look down to Bart's crotch his cock a little over half erect. I think 'Tell him what he does to you.'

I say, "Bart you make me so wet. I loved seeing you lick up my juices in the basement. Mmmmh mommy wants to ride her special man's huge cock all night long."

Bart's completely flustered at my words. But to make my point I grope and lightly rub my cat.

I bent over placing both hands onto Bart's shoulder and lean in. With my lips puckered I only feel the short stubble of his clean face.

Looking again he had turned his face. Bart touching my hands to say "Mom please sit down."

The look in his eyes says he truly wants to say something. I nod and sitting down next to him.

Bart sighs to say "Mom you’re an amazing woman. And from all the times I've had to correct some people about how you look. I agree you are down right sexy for you age.

"But two things are going on in me. One thing says that it’s simply wrong for me to go into this kind of relationship.

"The second one says fuck what people will think. And that I should fuck you silly an as much as I want.

"Mom you just got over your ex with my help. I don't want to go into a relationship with you because I have a little of him in me. I know its stupid but I feel stupid because of him.

"I love you mom in both ways yes. But I just don't know what will happen if people find out. I'm scared of everything we'll lose."

I'm both excited and shocked.

My man doesn't want people to look at our relationship in disgust. And he doesn't want to be made out like a complete fool like my jackass of an ex.

Placing a hand gently on Bart thigh to then slap him. I say "Bartholomew JoJo Bouvier you are nothing like that failure of a man. You are a hundred to a thousand percent more then he could every hope to be.

"He's banned from three countries and even got himself banned from twenty of our countries states.

"Bart you went from a bad boy and troubled kid. To a respected member of society in a few short years.

"I know a few people who would kill for a chance to be in your shoes. So don't you were think your like my ex. Cause look where he is now and look where you are.

"I'd say that you made the better choices in life. And will always make the better choices. You turn your sisters and my life through the divorce into a fun time.

"Bart no matter what people say or think Incest isn't fully illegal. It's only illegal if you’re a minor and last I checked your eighteen.

"And plus you're a CEO, licensed international officer, and licensed actor and stunt man.

"So if people still see you as a minor they can kiss my big booty." I give my signature chuckle and Bart smiles.

To then laugh as he says "You're right mom. But still can I think things over a little please. Just until the races are over?"

I nod understanding his situation. I mean I am trying to fuck him right before he has to drive a car that can go over three hundred miles per hour.

I give Bart as kiss on the cheek and walk to my side of the bed.

Pulling the blanket over my body Bart turns up the TV. But I'm already drifting to sleep. Either way now he knows and he'll tell me truthfully how he feels.

Iowa racecourse Bart's POV  
Sitting in the Bullet's main seat I check my radio as Marv checks the channels.

Marv says "Ok Bart channel is secured and the cars looking good. Front, sides, and rear camera's are recording."

I say "Good last thing I need is someone trying to cheat me out of a spot. Did you hear about them eliminating Nitro from the rally?"

Marv says "Yeah its weird they allow them in straight way's and arena races. But not in the rally's."

I say, "It's because they don't want to mess up the cities. Remember they may have cut off some of the streets but some are still working. Don't want a driver rocketing past the safeties and hitting ongoing traffic.

"A lot of time and money will be lost from something like that."

Marv says, "Got a point. But are you sure the extra fuel will help?"

I say "Don't worry Marv the extra fuel isn't illegal. And plus even if we have to show them anyone that copies us will have a hard time coping it.

"They'll have to work around the weight differences and that'll take time. Time that this rally doesn't give."

Marv says, "A few days isn't enough time to make those kind of modifications. Bart I like how you plan."

I thank him and pull the car out of our waiting station and onto my spot on the tracks starting line.

I look over to see Luke five cars away. Next to him is Green Bays racer Mar Mar Squeeze.

I remember seeing her cut off another driver with ease during the practice run she does. She'll be hard to pass with how easy her car can drift.

Looking up the announcer calls down for the start. Hearing the countdown buzzer start from six I ease my hands onto my controls.

With the last buzz I press the gas and use the first shifter to switch to second gear.

Feeling he Bullet come to life is like the cross-country races all over. Making the first turn all cars roar out of the stadiums track and onto the city streets. Feeling my car bounce from hitting a bump.

I switch over the fifth gear of the first shifter. The streets are slick and cool. Not even hot enough to use second gear on.

As I race along the street the cheers and quick voices of people watching can be heard.

But right now the main focus is the streets. Marv says on my earpiece "Bart you got a tight squeeze coming up. You need to make a left, right, and another right."

Getting the message I make the left and was about to make the right. Only to feel a jerk on my back bumper.

Looking into my rear mirror I see the dick head that is Luke.

His hits are most likely his attempts to make me lost traction and skid out. I flip a switch and raise the back with the added hydraulics.

Making the next right Luke doesn't have time before I clip his cars left light with my wheel.

I lower the back to see he dropped three cars behind me. But I'm still two cars from the four leaders.

Getting behind the guy in front I start to drift with him. The guy's obliviously doesn't like how close I am behind hm.

Coming up to the last right before we hit the hills I turn just before him and get a boost from his back draft. As I slide past him and the guy next to him. Both can't make the turn right and fall behind me.

Coming up on the four lead I see Green Bay's girl neck and neck with someone.

Switching to third gear I once more raise the Bullets rear. The hills and their bumps allow me to easily take third.

The hills dropping accelerations forced one driver now behind me now to lower their speeds. No doubt worried about getting too much acceleration for them to handle.

I can see the Green Bay's close to leaving us all. She must have done handling and control modifications to her car.

Making a smooth right turn after five blocks from the hills I see the second driver. He's trying to catch up but Green Bay's to far for either of us.

Marv says, "Damn what does she got under the hood? Bart you might not catch her in this leg she's got too much speed for straight lengths."

I say "Her cars for speed and handling. She has been timing her turns the whole time. Lady knows her stuff best I can do know is place second or third. And this guy I can over take."

Grabbing the second shifter I hit it with second gear.

Feeling the extra full hit the combustion chamber causes the Bullet to buck and roar with excitement.

She easily takes over the guy’s side and he looks pissed. Shifting the second shifter to third gear it holds the power of the extra fuels boost for a minute.

That's all I need hitting the first shift into second gear I'm easing away from the now third place guy.

Turning three more times. To then hit the final long street before getting back onto the route to the finish line.

I see Ms. Green Bay. She's just made the turn to the final stretch and not soon after I make the turn. Marv says "Hey Bart she's not pushing that hard scare her."

I say, "Good idea lets make her know she has some competition."

I hit the second shift into second again and once again feel the roar of fuel. Shifting the first shifter to fourth as well I manage to get with in three blocks behind her.

Marv says "Bart you got enough for one of two more boosts."

I hot another boost to switch back into third on the second shifter. Then first gear on the first shifter.

Getting close to a block behind her I'm shocked. Because her two back tail pipes jet some flames and she takes off again. Leaving me once more three blocks behind her.

Marv says, "I think you got her attention." I chuckle back and not soon after I cross the finish line. Hoping out I smirk seeing Luke punch his hood at coming in eight place.

Marv whistled as he touches the Bullets hood. Marv says, "Damn you put her through it but that Green Bay woman is something else."

I agree saying "Marv give a call to Prof. Frink back in Springfield. I'm sure he has something to tell you that'll help us push another ten our twenty miles out of her."

Marv says, "Ok you go cool off and be ready. We got to leave in a few hours to get to Wisconsin by tomorrow."

I nod an head off to find mom. On my way the crew congratulates me and I thank them for all the hard work.

I find mom she's wearing a somewhat tight purple jeans. And a sleeveless light purple jeans jacket with a yellow top. The jacket goes down to her waist while the shirt stops at her belly button.

I give mom a hug and tell her we have to get ready to go after the crew finishes up.

Mom says ok and we make it back to the hotel without running into anyone. Picking up our bags we check on. But I'm shocked to see none other then Mar Mar Squeeze herself walking into the lobby.

She stops to ask "You're Bart the guy that drove the gold and black Interceptor today? Real good work out there you gave me quite a scare getting so close to me. But sorry to say can't have you over taking me in a straight away."

I reply, "Don't be so sure Miss Squeeze my car the bullet still has a few surprises."

She chuckles to say "Oh I quite sure it and you still have a few things to show. See you around Mr. Bouvier."

As she walks off I have to admit she has a nice figure. Mom says, "Don't even think about mister. The only thing on her mind is her car."

I say, "I know mom but can't stop a guy from looking." Mom slaps me behind the head saying watch it.

Getting on the bus we once more head to the next stop in the rally.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hope you had a fun month without me. Cause dudes college is no joke. I'm not in an expensive one but thanks to what I want to do. I have to use a lot of time to plan stuff. So sorry if I miss a month without updating. So dudes lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

In tour bus Third person's POV  
Everyone was relaxed on the bus ride to Wisconsin. The next race in the rally is to happen in three days.

Marv had gotten in touch with professor Frink like Bart asked. Frink then told Marv a few ways to get a few extra miles out of the Bullet. Without needing major parts changed.

Bart also had a video chat Mr. Burns. The old money man was happy for Bart's placing but also wanted to stress Lance Corp's worries.

Those worries being that he wouldn't place high enough to affect the stocks of their businesses.

Or their bets to get higher. Bart told Mr. Burns that Ms. Green Bay's performance car wasn't something he could beat on straight roads or streets.

That his best bet to beat her car is handling speed by over taking her on turns and hills.

Mr. Burn's reminded Bart that he needed to at least come in first once to place good.

Outside of that he shouldn't drop to any other place below fourth. Bart understood and ended the chat. Shortly after he dozed off without realizing where his head end up.

Bart's head ended up resting on his mom's boobs. For the last few hours that's how he sleep.

A few of the younger crewmembers wished they could have a mom like that.

Marv caught wind of their looks and slapped a few heads. The young guys even got a slap from Marv's wife who was driving the bus. Marv's wife's sister is also riding with them.

Both women are plump and not round for their weights. Dawn the sister asked Marge if she wanted some water or anything. Marge smiles to then stroke Bart's hair asking for water. Marge really did love her man.

Marge wakes up Bart telling him they arrived. Bart blushes finding out that he was resting his head on her breasts the whole time.

Marge just giggle and they went to check into the hotel.

Bart checked everyone in and like before he and Marge is a floor above the crew’s room. Once more in a room alone with his mom Bart thinks over what she told him.

She honestly could careless much like Lisa told him. Now Bart is at a pass does he till his mom about Lisa? Or does he keep his mouth shout and try to have a life without either of them knowing?

Or does he just say no to them both and deal with the tension it will cause? Bart knows for sure Lisa won't hurt him like she threatens.

She cares for Bart too much to go through with a threat of posting a shaming video.

Bart still changes his clothes and after watching a little TV with his mom. He soon slowly drifts off to sleep.

Marge awakes with a smile seeing the young stub she loves and care for sleeping so soundly. Marge gives his a little peak on the lips and goes to get dressed.

Marge loves and hates fancy hotels. She likes the service and be treated so fancy like. But she hates the small soaps and the damn mini fridge.

She scruff at how much a bottle of water is compared to the ones you can get at a small store at a corner.

Using the clean washcloth to rub away the sweat from yesterday Marge smiles to herself. She knows Bart is still thinking over her offer.

But even if he says no she told him how she felt. And how much she cares for him after her ex nearly destroyed all their lives. Washing off the soap Marge gets out but sighs seeing she forgot to get underwear.

Wrapping a hotel towel around her body she walks out back into the bathroom to get them. But on route to her bag Marge sees Bart and the noticeable bulge coming from the shirts.

Marge gulps and gets right beside him. Reaching down Marge does a practice feel of Bart's member.

Not fully gripping Bart's member from over the sheets. But she still feels it jump several times from her touch.

Bart sighs to then roll onto his right side. Marge smiles to give him another kiss on the cheek. Picking up her underwear Marge gets dressed and wakes up Bart.

Street's of Wisconsin Bart's POV  
As mom and me walked around the city I still can't believe how cold it feels. I'm in jeans and a short sleeve shirt. Mom is in a blue dress and a small matching orchid sweater.

Walking around the city mom and me got breakfast and a light snack.

We're now walking around a small rock music museum/ store that I know Lis would love. Walking around I spot a nice bass guitar.

It's a traditional Japanese dragon with its tail wrapping around the guitars neck. And the dragons body making up the lower part of the guitar. 

Next to that is a sign jazz lake blue bass guitar five sting. The one who signed it was none other the blues master BB. King. (R.I.P Mr. BB. King).

I look under it seeing that it has a certificate of authenticity. Walking over to the clerk I asked how much. And like that we went back and forth.

I managed to get him down to two thirds of the price. And at a good one thousand on two hundred dollars with a case mom and me leave.

I also need to start thinking of something for Maggie. I know Maggie has her gymnastic competition coming. So I hope maybe in Illinois I can find something there.

It’s been two days since we've gotten to Wisconsin and the race is tomorrow. And apart of my brain thinks mom is doing these things to me on purpose.

I mean come on she's wearing a two-piece bronze bikini. That can't hold her nipples. And in the hot tubes water I can see her bottom giving her a camel toe.

I gulp and try to keep my eyes looking out the side window of the room of the indoor hot tube.

The view is nice but another side of me is saying look at the view in front of me.

Mom is still waiting for an answer. And I'm still juggling with myself to give her an answer.

Mom says, "Bart you can stare if you want no one will judge." Mom laughs as I feel the hot blush on my face practically turn me red.

I think 'Two things one its so not fair that she's my mom. And two damn I'm a sick asshole for think that.'

Mom gets up to grab some water but trips. And her ass brushes right into my face. Mom giggles to sit back down. But I think with my face still warped by shock 'Yeah she's doing it on purpose.'

Todays the second race and its going well. I started in second place right beside Ms. Squeeze.

Now mid way into the race Ms. Squeeze leaves me again at the third straight street in the race route.

Punching a shot of extra fuel I push forward trying to catch up to her. But a hard hit rocks my trunk.

Looking behind me I see that dick head Luke again. But something's off each hit causes my car to shake.

Luke takes my left side and slams into me. I soon feel and odd rattle and my oil slowly drops.

As Luke pulls ahead of me Marv says "Bart what's wrong?" I answer "Asshole Luke the dick head hit me and now my oils dropping."

Marv says "The systems say there's a puncture on your left side door. Bart if you keep going you'll lose all your oil."

I ask "How much longer until the last straight to the finish?"

Marv says, "Two more turns and the last street is the finish. Bart you might end up in six place at the rate you're losing oil."

I note Marv's worries but I push on. Luke's car can't handle inside turns but on my first shifters second gear I can.

Giving Luke a taste of his own medicine by hitting his rear bumper hard. I stay pressed to his bumper scrapping at it as I slide from one side to the other. Soon his whole bumper falls off and I make the inside turn.

Luke tries to recover but I hit my second shift into fifth gear dumping all the extra fuel into the engine. In a roar I leave Luke three blocks behind and retake second.

One I cross the finish I hop out and look over the Bullet. I find three deep and jagged puncture makes on the left side.

Marv reports Luke's actions but the rally officials can't see in the race footage when he spiked my door. But they are looking over his car for the spike he used.

Luke didn't like the accusation and got into a fight with Marv and me. Marv got a good punch in giving the pretty boy a black eye. I think I might have broken his nose from how he's holding it.

The rally officers said that both of our teams were suspended until the next race.

Meaning both car's are to be impounded and looked over until they give them back.

Marv's wife says, as we walk back to the hotel “Fucking idiot doesn’t know how to play fair. Then becomes a child when he's caught."

Mom says, "It's shameful then other drivers pay for the one that caused the problem."

After getting back to the hotel room I beyond pissed. I feel tense even after telling Mr. Burns.

I say "Sir that fool nearly cast us the race. Now because of him we can't repair the car until we reach to Illinois. The racing commotion better do something or I will."

Mr. Burn's say, "Don't worry yourself my boy. We're still doing ok just keep focused and keep calm."

Ending the call I relax and strip myself naked. Moms out with Marv's sister getting food so they won't be back for a while. Enough time for me to take a shower.

Wisconsin hotel Marge's POV  
I get back to the room with ease and two containers of chicken potpie and cheesecake.

Hearing the shower running I look into see Bart showing shadow in the doors hazy glass.

But most of all no clothes to change into. I smile thinking up a quick plan. I knock say "Bart are you ok sweet heart?"

Bart says "Not really mom I don't know how we'll place in the next race. And it's another five days from now.

"I feel so tense right now."

I say "Its ok sweet when you done in there. I'm going to give you a relaxing massage ok. Apu's wife showed me how and it worked great for Lisa too."

Bart says ok I can tell he's still worried. Putting down the food Bart comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. With my back facing to him as I look in my bag.

I say "Bart lie down on the bed I need to find the lotion."

I find the lotion but also light an herbal candle Manjula also gave me. Letting the candles smell travel a bit. I then make my way to Bart.

Sitting on the bed's edge I start to massage his back with the lotion. He feels stiff for a while until he finally relaxes. I also notice that in his relax state Bart's waist is shifting from side to side.

With his towel sliding off I peak under his side to see his cock's hard head. Licking my lips I make my move.

While still messaging Bart I slip out of my clothes and let the fall off the bed. In a flash I lean over resting my bare breasts to Bart's back and rubbing his arms.

Bart tenses up as I say, "If you feel up for it why don't you flip over. And I'll massage your front paying particular attention to any stiff parts.

"And once I find a hard area I will massage it gently with my hands at first. And once I know the extent of the stiffness, I will then apply my own lubricating formulae.

"It's much easier to use then the lotion Manjula gave me. It also comes with its own applicator, specially designed for stiff hard areas."

Bart gulps as I lick my lips near his face. Bart says "Mom I'm tense and so confused if I should... but..."

I say "Bart I want this and I want to know if you want this too."

Bart pushes himself up and flips over. Pushing the pillows up against the beds backboard Bart leans back onto it.

Seeing Bart's cock pulse and stand straight in front of me. Crawling forward I take his cock into my grip. Giving him a few slow strokes I ask "Bart if I were to fuck you... would you still respect me tomorrow as a mother?"

Bart strokes my cheek to take one of my breasts into his hands. I shudder as he thumbs my nipple. Bart says, "If anything I'd respect you more as a woman Marge."

Looking into Bart's eyes as he keeps stroking my breast. I don't even wait I push forward catching Bart's lips to mine and hold his face.

Bart firmly takes my hips and then we roll from one side of the bed to the other.

Kisses my lips, neck, he even licks my breasts a little. I kiss him along his jaw, neck, and lick his ear with seductive growl.

Feeling Bart's hard cock on my thigh as we roll it's not long before I'm on my back pinned. I feel so wet and not in the mood for foreplay.

Taking Bart's cock I aim and he goes in. Bart takes a second to look at me then push further. Halfway he's into me I close my eyes from how much it hurts.

Bart's big and my ex was nothing compared to this length or girth. It almost feels like I'm turning a different color as a grunt and hold my breath through the pain.

Bart holds me down by my wrist and by upper arm. Deeper and deeper he sinks until I feel his large orb for balls snuggly press to my ass.

Cracking my eyes Bart is towering over me. His strong arms keeping me down as his shadow coats me.

Closing my eyes again Bart starts. Taking himself out of me a little I grunt feeling that percent push back into me. I'm wet enough yes but I'm not Bart fitted yet.

And for that to happen this milf needs to get fucked good. Thrusting started slow and fuck was is annoying that my cat wasn't ready. But after an hour Bart was pulling half of himself out and hitting me good.

Holding his arms Bart grunts as to how tight I still am. Most guys say its best when you can fuck women with long thrusts. Shallow thrusts get to old if you can mix it up.

But I clench my ass to let Bart's ball bounce off of my cheeks. Belle told me that with an ass a big as mine. 

Balls feel extra incentives to hit it and the guy subconsciously makes it a target to add to their pleasure.

A point that is more so true seeing how many times Bart's balls has hit my ass. With each thrust they swing back in to give me a mild spanking.

Closing my eyes Bart starts to hit me with harder thrusts. And my first orgasm rocks me.

Gripping Bart's arms I clamp down and Bart groans as he feels me clamping. But he's still thrusting as I cum.

Bart comes down and gives me a kiss. To then rub my breast together as he thrusts still. With him punching into my womb each thrust I'm surprised he's not in there yet.

Bart keeps going and in a flash I have another orgasm. Moaning hard I'm shocked to feel Bart pull completely out of me.

I feel so empty as I squirt off of my orgasm an all over his belly and cock. Bart using my juices as he starts to furiously jerkoff.

In almost a blur Bart comes as his seed flies at me. I say "That's it Bart. Spray me with your baby making juice."

Bart's seed lands on my breasts, some get on my stomach, and even in my mouth an face.

Bart has his eyes close and he's squeezing his balls as he does so. Must be helping cause he's still coming. After minutes Bart huffs and limps to my side.

To drop right onto his side and pass out. His limp cocks vein pulses a few times as it lies half limp half hard on the mattress.

Taking my phone from the lamp stand I snap a picture.

The picture shows me with streaks of cum along my body and face. My pussy wet and slightly still leaking my juices. And Bart passed out with his cock out behind me. The whole time in the picture I'm smiling.

I take my time using my finger and tongue to take up all the white streaks from my body. And bring them to my lips.

Sighing at the sweet honey and candy like taste of Bart's cum. I drink down the rest and snuggle up to Bart.

Pressing my ass to his limp cock and draping his arm over me. I pull the sheets over us with an ear-to-ear smile.

I think 'I can't wait to tell Belle.'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah dudes and duddetes glad to see your back. My time in college is becoming more taxing. I passed my college midterms with eighties and over seventy percentages. So yeah that means I've pretty much close to passed my first semester. But anyway lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

In tour bus Marv's POV  
It’s been a rough tripped to Illinois. All Bart and the rest of us have thought about is what repairs we can do to the car before we have to race.

Bart's mother has been keeping him calm getting him to fall asleep every time he starts to look tense.

After a couple of house Jen tells us we've arrived. Jen taps me as we take our bags from under the bus. Jen says, "Check your phone for when the racing officials give you the ok to pick up the car."

Not long after Bart gives us our room keys I'm now sitting and looking out from room’s balcony. Jen says, "Bart left with Marge and Roselle. They said they'd be back in two hours."

After that I kept waiting for the call while Jen and the guys watch TV. ITs funny seeing them argue about game show questions. In time the racing officials call us down to meet them in a garage.

Two dark skinned men and a Hispanic women in clean suites and attire greet us. Female official says "Our inspection of both cars and the side camera of your car has reveal to us the you we're correct Mr. Lana.

"The other drive has been expelled from the race and is facing fines. We hope that you'll be able to fix your car without having to miss this leg of the race."

I say "Well it all depends on how much time we have until the next race."

One of the male officials says, "The next race will be a two part event it starts at the end of the week. The first event is a time challenge around a closed track. The following event is for the time five of the time challenge."

The next male says "And after that the over all top nine will move on to the final two races."

I nod and motion the guys to load up the car. I sigh, "Bart's not going to like the news on the next pieces of the race."

After my call to Bart I've been using the time to get the car put back together. After a solid three days work I sigh heading back with the crew to our rooms.

On the way I find Bart and Roselle talking in the hallway. Turning to me Bart asks, "So what am I going to expect Marv?"

I shrug to say "Anything really. That punks trick causes use not only the oil line to be punctured on the right side. But also it messed with the forward control panel.

"I'm shocked that you were able to handle that rolling brick for that turn alone. But also a full charged boost to the finish.

In all seriousness Bart if someone had hit you at anytime you'd be in a hospital bed. Or having a really messed up shoulder and arm."

Bart glares to clinch his fists. Bart says, "If that asshole ever crosses me again. I'm going to rearrange his jaw. Sorry you had to do so much work too."

I say "It's nothing I get paid to keep your ass safe and in that car. Plus the crew and me got a little pool going on about you. I'm not giving any details but I'll tell you this keep at least over third place."

I pat Bart's arm and he walks off. Sighing I rub my neck and hop into my room for a shower.

Springfield Maggie's POV  
After mom called us last night Lisa and I were worried Bart was going to get kicked out of the races.

But mom called and said everything turned out ok. And that jerk that hit Bart's car got expelled along with paying for the damages.

After weeks of practicing I now know French, German, and Russian. But aside from that I'm still working on my gymnastics.

Practice didn't take long and after I took a short bus ride home. Once home I find Lisa laughing on the couch. I say "Hey why didn't you tell me the new season of Itchy and Scratchy was coming on tonight?"

Lisa says, "I thought you knew? You've been on your laptop for weeks. I assumed you was watching videos on YouTube about the new season."

I shake my head and grab a bag of chips from the kitchen. Heading upstairs I open my laptop and watch some role-play videos.

But not what you think no these aren't just people dressing up and doing action posses as a character.

This kind of role-play involves dressing up with sexy clothing and strutting your stuff. I call it role=play while others call is cosplay.

Cool way for nerds to dress up and be cool in their own community. I read that soon the international comic con will be in New York City.

So I want to go after my gymnastics competitions. I hope that I can get a costume looking good for the show. I want to go dressed up and looking great. But I can't sow.

But my friend said that a woman named Madame B has a costume shop for making clothes. So I'm sure she can make me a costume or two.

With my homework done I make some hot popper snacks in the microwave.

I turn hearing Lisa call me into the living room. I ask, "What's going on?"

Lisa points to the screen and I grow a big smile. TV announcer says, "Today the fastest drives for the rally are Mar Mar Squeeze, Bart B., Snake Oiler, Denis M., and Patrick S. This is the start of the two-day event race official call the gauntlet.

"Tomorrows portion will involve a drag race. Drivers will each face in a three speed rounds.

"Each round will push the drivers to experience and limits of their cars. Race officials say that the ninth position will be given to the fan favorite driver."

Lisa says "Bart going great I'm hope he can handle what's to come tomorrow."

I smile to say, "Don't worry Lis Bart's got this. He's been doing great so far so why should that change. Plus the sooner he comes home. The sooner he'll get to hang out with us again."

Lisa nods to me and we watch the replay of the time challenge. As we munch on the poppers I wonder what's going through Bart's head.

Illinois drag race challenge Marge's POV  
I smile Bart's doing great so far. He's won two head to heads against other drivers. I can't wait to hug him when he finishes racing.

These three part drag races first have the drivers bet the other in a head to head. Just make it to one spot to the next fast then the other guy.

Then they ask for the drivers to make it from on spot to another in a faster time then their opponents set before them. And lastly they are to drive as fast as they can while handing turns.

That once just requires you not to hit a cone during each turn. And surprisingly it’s pretty hard to do.

Right now Bart's on his last head to head. And of course it’s against Ms. Squeaky pants. I groan remember what happened last night.

Flashback Marge's POV  
Last night Bart and I was eating dinner at the restaurant three blocks from the hotel.

Bart says "Mom are you sure you're not getting too adventurous?" I giggle to ask, "Are you embarrassed that mommy's wearing too many revealing things Bart. I'm touched my little man cares so much about me still."

Bart groans to say, "Of course I care mom you’re my mom. But still we need to talk about that night seriously. But for now lets save in until we're in a more private place."

I smile to add "There's a more private place I'd like a friend of yours to get back to as well."

I giggle as Bart's face as he looks at me dumb founded. Bart says "Mom your sex jokes aren't really helping. Plus why are you wearing that dress."

Right now I'm wearing a slim strapless silk black dress. With red strips going up the sides and the front is also cut to push up my breast.

I smile reading to use another sex joy then the smooth accent of someone annoying butts in.

I turn to see Ms. Squeeze in a pair of tight tan pants and string strapped blue shirt.

Ms. Squeeze says "Mr. Bouvier good to see you again. I heard from one of my mechanics you got your car back. I hope you can tune your Interceptor to be ready to face my Dragster by tomorrow."

Bart smirks playful and is pretty much being flirty back to the late twenty year old. And it’s starting to annoy me.

Bart smiles to say, "Like I told you a just a few weeks ago Ms. Squeeze. Don't doubt your competitions and their cars. You'd be surprised at what hidden under the hood."

Ms. Squeeze leans closer asking, "Is that a fact Mr. Bouvier?"

Gives her a confirming hum and she smiles back to him. Ms. Squeeze says "I look forward to our head to head tomorrow Mr. Bouvier. I'll be sure to watch out for your surprises."

As she walks off I catch Bart eye humping her ass. I glare at the woman's head then look to Bart as he gets back to eating his meal. I slip my foot from my heel and press my foot to his foot long.

Bart goes wide eye and hisses at my sudden attack. I start to rub and massage his shaft even push up his balls with my toes. Bart says "Mom knock it off we're in a public place."

I simply play like I'm ignoring him as I continue to eat. Bart says "Mom not cool stop please."

I say "Not so nice when someone teases you in an open space huh sweetie?"

Bart asks, "I said we'd talk about what happened when we get back to the hotel." I shake my head.

I say, "Not that Bart I'm talking about little miss squeeze pants. I say you eye fucking her ass. What is it my age that makes you not look at me like that?"

Bart shakes his head to say "Cause we're related mom. I don't want people staring at us cause people know my last name. If no one here knew I was apart of the races I'd gladly look at you that way.

"But right now I can't cause people will take it the wrong way. And we'll have a lot of things to worry about.

Now mom if you would not be too much can you stop? I feel like I'm going to burst."

I take away my foot and look at Bart. He asks for some water with a flushed face. I giggle to finish eating.

End of flashback Marge's POV  
Bart and I did talk when we got back to the hotel. We agreed to a solid relationship but a slow one in a way.

We can't outwardly show affection for one another. It'll be hard I want to be Bart's hot milfy arm candy everything we go anywhere.

But Bart told me the only way is if I wore a wig and some sunglasses. That's the only way to stop people from know I'm his arm candy. And not cause a media frenzy.

Other then that when we have private time. We get to be kinky and lovey dovey to each other. Looking back at the final head to head. Bart has a one cone lead against Ms. Squeaky pants.

As Bart rounds a turn I see a spark shot from his left side tire. To then see a large puff of fire a jets from his side window.

I scream as Bart's car slams into the large water barrels to one side of the track. I rush from my seat in the fourth row stands and into the crew teams area.

I find Jen and Roselle both talking to another man. Roselle says "Marge its ok Bart's not to hurt. Just a mild concussion and a bad burn from the fire."

I ask, "What happened to the car?" One of the younger crewmembers came back just in time to answer my question.

Crewmember says, "It was the replacement trigger and cross spring we had to fit into the old spot. The replacements weren't ready for the stress and they gave. Marv says he'll have to work on the car the whole drive down to the next state.

We're hoping we can find a shop in town with the parts before we leave. They've taken Bart to the medical tent for aid Ms. Bouvier. Just show them your pass and they'll let you seem him."

I thank him and rush off to find Bart. After getting to the tent I walk past a few other drivers getting checked out to find him.

I jog over to Bart and hug him. I kiss his cheek to say, "Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you're ok."

Bart says "Thanks mom but don't worry. The medic says I'll be fine. No real damage done all I need is to lie down and rest. And apply this ointment to my burnt leg."

I nod and hold Bart's arm as we leave to return to the hotel. Bart says, "Mom I can walk you know."

I huff to say, "My little angel is hurt and as a mother I must help. Now left you leg off the ground until we get you onto a bed."

Once back to our room. I help Bart strip to his boxers before he lies him down. I kneel in from of Bart's pants and help take them off. Doing everything I can to avoid hurting his burns more.

Seeing the large burn patch on his large I want to scream. And run out to strangle that little bastard for hurting my man. Shooing Bart onto the bed I'm just glad it's not getting infected.

With Bart on his back I squeeze the ointment onto his leg and rub it in. Bart groans to say, "It still stings like hell."

I say "Try to forget about it sweetie. Give me a minute ok I'll help in a sec."

I quickly wash off my hands in the bathroom and rush back to Bart. Getting onto the bed I smile at the old fashion way of getting a man to relax.

Unbuttoning Bart's boxers I whip out his big piece of meat. His musk just as strong and intoxicating as I like it. I feel a little wet thinking about fucking him again. But start to jerk him off. As I jerk Bart closes his eyes and moans.

I feel Bart's hand stretch out and grope my ass. Feeling him fondle my pump as just makes me want to ride him to sleep again... I so want to fuck him to sleep. But my man needs to relax and exerting himself with sex won't help him. And the stress of fucking me would cause him pain while he's like this.

So we'll both have to settle for just an old fashion for the time being. After a few minutes of jerking and squeezing his firm and full balls. Bart tenses up thrusting into my hands.

I feel him jerk violently in my grip and then feel his cum rushing up his shaft. His balls contract and wedge themselves to his body. Leaning forward I put my lips to his cock head and suck.

Feeling his cock throb and his pulsing veins working. It's enough to make me want a fuck. But it's to help my sweetheart so I'll have to wait until he better.

As Bart keeps cumming his hands slides through my hair. Bart says "Fuck Marge that feels so good."

Oh I love it when my man moans my name. Sinking lower I take his big and strong meat all the way to the base. His cum sliding down my throat with ease.

Bart exhales after a full five minutes of cumming. I pull away too with a slurpy pop and kiss to his limp tip. Bart's little soldiers showing that not all of them got into my stomach. Some are running down the sides of my neck and chin.

Leaking into my bra or onto my lap. Taking a little to catch my breath I collect the ones I miss. And turn back to Bart.

The sweet man of mines is asleep. He's had a long day plus the painkillers he took might finally be affecting him.

Smiling I pull the bed sheets over us both and snuggle into Bart's shoulder.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dude's ok I'm experiencing a deal of writers fatigue as my bro's Jester Smiles have been telling me. I just don't feel motivated to write even though I know what I'll write. So I just want to get these chapters out and try to finish off my first semester of college with no problems. Also a few guys PM'd me saying they can't keep track of whose talking. So for example "When a character is specking in one line. But you don't see the ending quotes.  
"But they reappear bellow in another line. It means the same character is still talking. Only when he or she has the end quotes". Does it mean that they are done talking and it's someone else’s turn. Hope that helps now lets continue. Also shout out to Retro Mania for suggesting this treehouse of horror inspired chapter. And yes this chapter is canon to the story and its really funny.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Illinois Bart's POV  
Ah my head hurts like crazy. I forgot how much mild concussions sucked. But that hand job mom gave me was great. At the end she sucked me off to stop me from cumming all over the place.

It felt really fucking good too. Smirking I sit up feeling natures call.

Looking over I see mom snuggled onto my shoulder. And I can feel her hand on my cock now too. I try to ease her off of me but she groans her trademark groan when irritated.

Taking a moment I slowly switch places with a pillow and slip into the bathroom.

Sighing I pissed and lean on my opposite leg. The one with the burns still hurts like fuck.

After my piss I flush and head back to bed. As I pass the bathroom mirror I thumb my medallion.

I look at the bed to see mom shift to her opposite side. Her boobs jiggling in her bra. I sigh to think over what I agreed to.

I think 'How will Lisa react when I tell her I slept with mom? How will mom take it when she finds out Lisa's been hitting on me? Damn I hope Maggie at least doesn't find out.'

Sitting on the bed's edge I roll over to my side. Facing mom's back I can tell from the way she's shifting her mind is at peace.

She needs this more then anything. Some women reject advances after a bad divorce. But mom held her head strong and looked for love again. Which resulted in her coming after me for love.

I sigh to close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep. I still can't help but worry about that big what if's. What if my mom and sister compete for my love? What if people find out and blacklist us all.

If that happens I'll be dragging them all even Maggie down with the shame.

I don't know why but I hear an odd hum. Next thing I know my medallion gets really warm. I look down still hearing the odd hum as I touch it I get woozy. And ever so slowly I'm back asleep.

Third person's POV  
Bart shakes his head and looks around. He's once more in his room back in Springfield. Bart looks at his phone but can't seem to find the date. Or his phones calendar app.

Looking at his wall his clock has not numbers or time lines of them. Rubbing his head confused Bart looks outside to see an odd mist concealing everything beyond his families property line.

Bart shrugs to backup to his room door saying, "I'll check the kitchen."

Once in the kitchen Bart finds the calendar and clock also are blank of any numbers. Bart says, "Ok this is weird."

Bart turns to see his sisters and mom come into the kitchen. Smiling Bart says "Hey mom whys doesn't the calendars and clocks have any numbers on them?"

Marge says "Its one of professor Frink's experiments gone wrong. He'll have it fixed by the end of the week."

Bart shrugs as Lisa places a box by the table. Lisa says "Mom that package you and I ordered came last night."

Lisa quickly opens the box and smiles seeing the two sets of black faceless masks contained inside. The masks seem odd having a simple dot in the middle. No eye holds but indents for the lips.

While hanging from the lips is and odd tassel like ribbon. Bart confused at what he sees asks his family about the masks.

Bart asks, "What's up with these masks Lis? Are they art pieces?" Lisa laughs to smile at her brother.

Lisa says, "No silly you wear them. The masks help you express an emotion you want to talk about. I got them for me and mom to help us."

Bart gulps to ask "Help you with what?"

Lisa stares at him to say "To help us with you dummy. Mom and I know about each other Bart remember. But now we still need to talk about things. And we though this would be a fun little experiment."

Lisa looks over the letter inside the box and Bart gets nervous. Both his mother and his sisters now know about each other.

Bart turns to Maggie who says "Its ok Bart I understand. It's not fully your fault for being a great guy."

Lisa hands her mom a mask that has a green dot in the center of it. While she takes one with a red dot. Maggie says, "Well I'm going up stairs see you later Bart."

Lisa and Marge place on the masks and in a flash they both vanish. Both leaving behind the dots on both mother and daughters heads. Along with the tassels to the corner of the lips.

Marge glares to Bart and crosses her arms. Marge says, "I don't know how you could let your sister blackmail you. If you wanted a lay all you had to do was ask."

Lisa growls to say "Stay away from my man you old hag! Bart need a young woman in his arms not a old lady."

Marge rolls her eyes wave her hand at Lisa in a shooing motion. 

Marge says, "Oh please you wish you have a body like mines. Plus you wouldn't know how to please your brother even if he told you how."

Lisa snaps still thinking of a comeback. But she then yanks of the ribbon her eyes flash and the both splits into two.

Lisa screams back saying "At least I can learn to put out for one guy!"

Bart watches in ah as both mother and daughter spit harsh and envy filled insults at one another. They even snap at Bart for not helping one or the other.

Marge crosses her arms after she finally pulls on her ribbon. Squeezing her breasts together Marge pushes her chest against Lisa's.

Marge gloats with her sly smirk to say, "Try grow a few cup sizes and then maybe you can handle a third of your brothers cock. Until then find a guy more to you size."

Bart retreats back to his room hoping the two would cool of with time. But as he gets to the stairs its clear that it'll be a while.

After an hour Bart heads to the bathroom and finds Lisa stepping out. Her hair damp and her body slick from taking her shower. Looking at her head Bart sees the dot color is now orange. Lisa turns her head and huffs at Bart.

Rising up her chin Lisa began struts past back. But not without taking a few shots at him.

As she walks past she kicks Bart's knee. Not enough to hurt Bart but enough for him to feel it sting a little.

Lisa says "Insensitive jerk." Bart shakes his head knowing he's got to get rid of those masks.

But as he gets downstairs he finds the box empty all the masks gone. Bart becomes frantic and looks in the main family hiding places.

Not in the garage, the basement, or in the secret closet that Marge built behind her bedroom dresser.

Stepping out of the closet Bart sees his mom come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her breasts and hair. But her crotch however clear as day.

Bart gulps seeing his mother’s freshly trimmed bush turned into an even circle.

Marge's dot is blue and her eyes seem to be drooping. Marge says "Bart leave I'm too tired to play in bed right now. I want to take a long nap."

Bart still doesn't move he's clearly transfixed by the shapely body of his mother. Marge sleepily pushes him out and closes the door behind him. Marge dries her hair and drops down naked onto her bed.

Bart shakes his head and head up to the last hiding spot. Now in the attic Bart searches all over to try and find the masks.

But all he ends up finding is a large cage in the attic. The cage is empty but it’s big enough to hold someone inside.

Bart rubs his hand over the cage door to hear a voice whisper "Don't doubt." The voice is so close to his ear that Bart spun around ready for a fight.

Bart looks around then back to the cage. Shaking his head at finding no one Bart head back downstairs. But with the attic closed as small shadow appears in the cage. Its eye showing a hand in its center.

Bart's POV  
This is crazy no this is really fucked up. It's been three days and these masks are evil.

Mom and Lis have been not only at each other’s throats. They've been at mines like crazy and Maggie just well gone and disappear.

Last night I was in the bathroom and was doing my business. But I turned to find Lis holding a knife. Her head showing two black dots on her head. Lis says, "If you stick you dick in her again I'm going to cut it off got it."

I gulped covering my manhood with my hand and looking scared out of my mind.

Lis left but I don't think she put back the knife. Now here I am running from mom as she chasing me with a fucking meat cleaver. Mom says "That little tramp better not have been telling the truth. 

Cause if I find lipstick on your cock your going to get it mister."

Moms head showing three black bots and the tassel gone from her lips.

I roll into the basement and lock the door. But the banging from the other side along with the impact marking of the cleaver I scramble for a way out. Causes me to flee out the basements window.

Sneaking back into through the back door I see mom still trying to get me to unlock the door. Even though she is hacking away at the door. Quickly I get to my room and wait another hour.

I found out that each hour they find somewhere to put on a new mask. But I still don't know where or why.

Lis told me they got the masks to help then talk out our new relationship. And so far Maggie's been giving me the cold shoulder with her disappearing routine. An mom and Lis won't stop.

Scratching my neck I look at my medallion through the mirror hanging on my room door. Seeing right off the hand isn't in the center of it. I keep flipping it around a few times it confused as to why the hand is gone.

I get started at hearing footsteps and open my door. I peak out my door seeing mom go back to her room. Sighing I head downstairs to find a snack before bed.

Getting into the kitchen I can't turn on the light. Groaning I open the fridge door to take a soda and cold burrito.

I turn to find Lis naked and her eyes staring right at me. Looking her over I see in one hand she has rope. In the other a small paddle for Ping-Pong. I gulp, as she's pretty much is eye fucking me.

Her dots are now hot green and her eyes stay glued to my crotch.

Lis leans in to lick my cheek. Her eyes twitching like crazy as her tongue slides up my face. Lis says, "I know your going to love tasting me as I did tasking you last night in your sleep."

I say "Lis you’re freaking me out here. Can we talk about this?" I slowly back up not waiting for her to answer.

Lis shook her head to say "No more talk all we need to do is moan and ask for more."

I gulp and run past her. But she uses the rope like a lasso and snares my leg. I land on my back to have Lis straddle me fast. Lis starts to grind on my soft cock.

And she's grinding hard it feels like she’s crushing my cock at this point.

Grabbing thighs Lis moans and its gives me enough time to roll her backwards. Running upstairs I lock my door and push my dresser in front of it.

Hearing the banging along with Lis's voice is scarying. I soon hear mom shouting at her then at me for being so loud. After a while I shake my head and sit on my bed edge.

I still don't know what's going on. I remember being in the race rally but mom, Lis, and Maggie just don't remember.

I say, "I'm not going crazy am I?" The same calm and deep voice says, "No you're not your just asking all the wrong questions."

I look around to try and find the voice. When I don't find it I hear a thump from above me.

I slide my dresses from in front of my door and slowly walk out. Getting to the end of the hall I grad the attic's ladder tail.

Mom voice says "Honey you've been a bad boy!" I turn slowly to see both mom and Lisa both of their dots are black. Mom has an axe and Lis has a machete in hand.

I yank the cord and scramble up. Pulling up the ladder close I double lock it only to have the axes edge come within inches of taking a few fingers.

Scrambling back I bump into the cage. Feeling the cold cage against my back I try to catch my breath. But a hand touches my shoulder. Turning slowly I see a moving brown shadow its one large eye staring at me.

I feel my heart beating at a mile a minute and I scream. But nothing comes out of my mouth.

Touching my throat I look to the shadow. His one eye showing the hand symbol of my medallion.

One eye says, "I see you got to see all the possible choices correct?"

Shaking my head I look at it then to the attic later. I ask, "You did this?" He nods to say, "It's takes me sometime to worm past all your doubt and fears. But here I am."

I ask, "What are you?" One eye answers, "I am what my holder makes me to be. For hundreds of years I've helped men single or worse get the women they lust for."

I ask, "So you help them feel confident or just horny all the time?"

One eye says "All of the above my holder. Now I talk to you after I've showed you the worse of what could happen between you and your family. Let your doubt go and use your words more.

Also try to show them more of your sexual side. It's helped other holders too."

I ask "What so you just pop up when you want to?"

One eye shakes his head to say, "Soon you'll be able to talk to me no problem. For now you just have to wake up."

My eyes snap open I turn to see I'm once more in the hotel room. Looking around I see the shower going in the bathroom mom singing along to a song.

I sigh to touch my medallion. I stare at it to say "Thanks I guess..."

I then look from the bathroom down to the medallion. I say, "Ok next time use a video I don't need to be twenty something and scared of my mom. Skinner's already doing a good job at that."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I know some of you are probably wonder where I've been. I needed a break for a while so sorry about skipping out on last month’s updates. Still I'm back with a lot of fun ideas and stuff to share with you guys. So yeah lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Miami Marge's POV  
Sun, sand, and beach bodies oh fuck yes. The drive down was long but it gave the crew plenty of time to work on Bart's car.

Sitting on the beach with Bart right now is nice. I'm in a tight frilly pink two-piece.

I got a rise out of Bart because of it. Along with the constant stares of various guys we passed on our short walk to the beach.

Bart asks, "Mom was it really necessary for you to wear a swim suite three sizes small?"

I answer, "Why yes sweetheart I had to. I want everyone to see what your fucking at night."

Bart chuckles at my words to say "Well that's a plus I guess."

Tomorrow are the finals for the race and Bart is placing second with another driver. Squeezey pants is placing first simply cause of her car beating Bart on a technicality.

Bart says "Mom what would you say if more women started to date me other then you?"

Thrown off by his question I look over to him from my chair. Lifting my sunglasses I see Bart staring off into the water.

I say "Bart I'm the jealous type of women. So if you do start to date someone I better meet her first. I know your going to date someone to keep people from thinking anything odd about us.

"But I also wish that I could just walk in public with your arm around my waist without worry. But its society some people just don't understand something’s and they have other people scared.

"Plus Bart most guys know at your age we women are really scary when we have to be.

"So I'll tell you if she's a skank or a nice girl when you let me meet her. But you better not fuck her before I give you a verdict."

Bart chuckles to say "Sounds fair but a intern from my job just called me last night. Said his sister is blackmailing her brother to try and get him to fuck her.

"So the friend asked the intern who then calls me for some reason. I told him I'd get back to him today seeing as it was pretty late last night.

"Then I thought I'd ask a certain blue haired bombshell who can kick some ass if needed."

I giggle hearing Bart be ever the charmer. To smile at him as he leans back peaking his eyes over his sunglasses.

I think 'Bart's been very different after the track accident. I wonder what's on his mind?'

I sigh to roll over onto my stomach. I say "Sweetie lotion up my back I don't want to burn."

Hearing Bart shift around from his beach chair to find the lotion. I rest my eyes thinking about what advice I should give to let him pass on to his intern.

I sigh deeply feeling Bart's warm hands covered in sun lotion start at my shoulders. Then to feel him slowly massage his way down is nice.

I say, "Damn sweetie you've got some nice hands. But be sure to really get my ass lotioned good. I don't need toasty buns."

I give a soft giggle as Bart huffs clearly stunned by my joke.

Feeling his hands reach my lower back Bart slows his massage. Bart says "Mom what should I tell this guy? I'm honestly confused that someone got into this kind of situation."

I grumble to say, "I'd be angry that a family member is blackmailing another just to get them to show their feelings.

"But you know what they say honey men are straight forward. While we women are cold and mysterious."

I giggle as I hear Bart huffing to then grip my waist hard.

I shriek feeling Bart's fingers press into my skin. Bart says, "You forget men can be really aggressive when pushed to that point mom. Now be serious what should I tell him?"

Bart eases his grip but keeps his hold on my waist. I grumble wanting to feel his magic fingers massage my cheeks.

I say "Bart tell them he needs to be honest. If he doesn't have feelings or he does he needs to tell her. Like everyone it’s hard to spill your honest emotions to someone.

"Hell sweetie I had to take lessons to get the courage to dress how I do know to catch your eyes.

"Let alone plant my hands on my hips and try to get in bed with you."

I push up to turn over to look back at Bart. His eyes reading a little shocked even though the rest of his face is calm.

I pat his cheek to say, "Sweetie honesty is a great thing to women. If you can't tell a woman something believe me it'll come back and bite you... Just ask my good for nothing ex."

Bart nods to say "Well that's the best thing then. But I have a feeling that it’s more complicated then that. Well from how the intern talked it seemed as if he knew the whole story.

"But from my work with police its one thing I know is listening to voices.

"And yeah I can guess the interns friend is currently with someone. And he probably hasn't broken the news to his sister."

Bart starts to laugh while I sigh and bite my lip. Feeling my man's slowly stroke his hands back and forth on my thighs is oh so flipping good.

Bart says "Mom will you let me write something on your ass."

I hum to say, "Depends if you want me to tell you what I think of that interns situation? Or do you want me to sit here and enjoy you feeling my ass?"

Bart chuckles to ask, "Why can't we do both? I mean we have time and we don't need to go anywhere?"

I say, "You're right ok from what you assume I say he still needs to be honest. But if the situations is too extreme he's better having someone he trust helping him talk to his sister."

Bart says "I'm starting to wonder what will happen if the sister comes home one day and finds her brother balls deep in his girl?

"Damn that would be scary and weird. Just seeing the shock on a family members face as they catch you having sex. Just makes we worry if Maggie or Lisa catches us."

I nod to say, "I agree if Lisa and Maggie catches us it'll be weird. But I know Maggie has an open mind. Lisa talked to me about a friend of hers in an incest relationship.

"So she seems to be ok with the idea. But I know they'll be shocked with finding out about us being in a relationship."

Bart says "Yeah I get the feeling Lisa will take it harder then Maggie. But only time will tell. Now then lets add those words to this sweet ass. And mom you’re going to have to wrap the bikini towel around you when you’re done."

I giggle feeling Bart start to spell out letters on my ass. Lucky he found a part of the beach where it’s getting good sun and very little people around.

I look over seeing Bart sit back down on his beach chair. Bart exhales loudly to take a drink from his cola can.

Bart then clicks on the radio he brought to look out at the water. Bart says, "I might just move our house one day mom.

"Move us to a spot that has all four seasons and a great view or as close as we can get. Would you like that?"

I hum to say "Yes I would a fresh start no one judging me about marrying a guy younger then me."

Bart chuckles to say "Yeah they won't see you as a gold digger. They'll see you as a phat ass milf that loves her son both in bed and emotionally."

I slap his arm to say, "Now don't make me spank you young man."

I look at him with my warning eyes and he shrugs back at me. Bart says, "Sorry mom I'm not into the whole play young thing. Where the guy gets turned on from being spanked."

I shake my head to then turn my head from him. Bart says "Oh the cold shoulder well I'm ok with talking to myself you know.

"I've had a lot of time to do it too."

I feel a small twinge go off in my heart. My sweetie was away from us for years in a home where they treat mental sickness.

I say "Bart sweetie I didn't mean it like that." Bart keeps his eyes out to the water as I look back over to him.

Bart takes a slow drink to say "Mom I've had women hit on me every month since I was allowed to find work to help myself.

"A few times I was tempted to have one night stands. But what you've given me is what I want love that's deep and bonding. Love that lets me know if I fuck this up in anyway I'm hurting not only the woman I love...

"But the same woman that held me inside her for nine months. And give me life to enjoy this big crazy world.

"I don't want to lose what we have. But mom I have to be honest other women will work their way into my heart. And I know a few of them will succeed.

"What I need from you is two things more then just and 'I do' or 'lets have kids'.

"Mom I need to know that if I let more women into my heart. Will you still love me and let me return that love to you and anyone else?"

Seeing Bart's eyes I can tell he's being honest with me. Something that fat slob never gave me after so many years.

I exhale deeply to say, "Baby I happy for three reasons right now. You're being honest, you're giving me reassurance for our future.

"And most of all you're asking me to listen to my heart over everything else. Baby if you love other women I'm ok with that.

"But to fully accept those women you love as we are now. I need time to give you my answer and understand that request myself.

"Plus I need to have some words with those women. Cause no two bit skank is going to jump your big bone only to throw child support papers in your face."

Bart starts to laugh to say "One thing any women needs to know before the start checking me out. Is the sign hanging from my neck that says 'Beware of mother. She's going to be your worse nightmare."

I say "Damn right I am to any bitch that fucks with my special big man."

Laughing along with Bart we relax as the sun sits high and warm above us.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah ok I know a few of you dudes and so happy. I mean I took a little over a week to finally update. And your probably wonder why or where the hell your crazy lemons are? Well I kind of had not Internet... Yeah a transformer blow and large portion of the city I live in had no power. But a week later and a lot of free time and here I am. So I hope you dudes are ready for some more.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Miami Bart's POV  
Damn today is going by slow. Who knew relaxing on the beach could actually be so boring.

I mean the beach is fun and all but when it’s this empty. It feels well I just can't think of anything to do.

My talk with mom went well all things considered. Me having to lie a little while still telling her the honest truth.

Fuck this is a pain in the ass. But I do get the odd feeling that my Medallion is helping with the women.

I mean Lisa never struck me as the type to go incest mom either. The juries still out on Maggie's state of mind about me.

God I hope she's just curious about the opposite sex. And doesn't show me that she's harboring feelings for me too.

But still if what Med (short for Medallion cause I don't know what else to call it) says is true about his power. Other women I interact with will end up trying to ride me for more then one night.

I sigh looking out into the water of the small patch of Miami Beach.

I'm glad I found this spot away from people that might judge. Not to mention it gives me a great time to ogle mom's ass all I want.

I chuckle at the words I wrote onto her ass with the sunscreen. But still the statement is true if you ask me.

Mom wakes up from her small nap. Mom asks "Bart sweetie when should we head back to the hotel?"

I answer "I don't know I just want to enjoy the view for a while more mom."

Mom says, "Bart when we're alone you can call me Marge you know. After all I am your sexy milf."

I smirk to shake my head looking over to her as she's swaying her hips from one side to the other. Marge giggles to sit on her knees flexing her back and pointing out her legs a little

I sigh to ask "Marge what do you think Maggie and Lisa will say if we tell them about our relationship?"

Marge says, "I don't know sweetheart but I'm sure it'll be a surprise. After all who wouldn't be surprised at hearing two family members are as intimate as we are."

I nod to say "Your right I just hope Maggie doesn't pass out. Or Lisa blows a gasket from hearing."

Marge says, "Everything will be fine sweetie. Now what do you want to do while we're here?"

I say "Don't know build a sand castle, bury myself in sand, or swimming a little isn't as much fun to do on my own."

Radio says "And here's the latest song about asses ladies its Jason D with Wiggle."

In a flash I start to laugh seeing as what I wrote on Marge's ass and the songs lyrics came on at the right time.

Marge asks "What so funny?"

I answer "Just a funny joke look just remember this song when you look into the mirror to see what I wrote. Oh and you might not want to wear booty shorts for a while Marge."

Marge grumbles looking at me with a bit of irritation. I quickly stand up as Marge rolls over onto her back.

I say "Hey how about I bury you in sand Marge?"

Marge takes a sip from her soda to then reach out with her feet. Pulling down my trucks she uses the other foot to stroke my cock.

Marge says, "I know something better you can bury... inside of me." I gulp seeing her sexually lick her lips through the whole sentence.

But then I shake it off to return a toothy grin back to her. In a flash we pull each other out of out swim gear.

Pinning me onto her beach chair Marge moves us into a fucking hot sixty-nine. I smile seeing the three words perfectly tanned onto the hottest piece of ass I've seen.

Plus that fact that I'm eating out the pussy that this ass belongs to is a good thing too.

Feeling Marge vigorously bob her head to suck me off is not the end of it. She's squeezing my sack not enough to hurt but enough for me to feel really fucking good.

I soon start to finger her lightly but in return she starts to suck off half my cock. While stroking the other half and still cupping my balls.

I sink my fingers into her ass meat and she moans into my shaft. God it fucking feels so good.

Pushing up I get us into a sitting sixty-nine and damn does Marge's deep throating feel fucking good.

Holding her steady by her ass I continue to lick and shove my tongue as deep into her pussy as I can.

All the while she's massaging my balls and licking me with vigor.

I pull away from her pussy grunting at how good her head is. Reaching down I tug her hair pulling her suction cup lips from my dick.

Pulling her body upright I kiss her as she squats over my lap.

Using her hand she pushes me down to my back with her ass facing me. Marge then slams down onto my dick without needing to line me up.

Marge moans loudly saying "Yes YES oh damn OH GOD DAMN!"

I smile seeing her shake as her plump cheeks bounce off my waist. My cock disappearing in the velvety wet lips of her pussy. All the while our sexy moans are mixing in with fucking noises.

Grabbing Marge by the waist I stop her from bounce and press my cock deep into her.

Marge groans and shakes from my sudden stop. But just a quickly I turn her around to bury my face in her boobs.

Holding my head Marge goes right back to bouncing and shaking her ass on my cock.

Marge once again moans, "OOOH yes fuck! Oh... Oh... OOH!" Feeling her clamp down into her first orgasm I hold off on my own.

Letting her ride hers for a few seconds I flip us over so she's now on her back. While I pound down into her pussy.

Marge digs her nails into the beach chair arms and moans really loud. Good thing no one is with us right now.

Marge moans, "Yes Bart.... Oh fuck! Give it to me! Give it to me you big cocked motherfucker!!!"

Marge's hands clamp onto my bicep and my shoulder as my own orgasm rocks her into another one.

Marge screams "Give it to me YES! Cum for me baby!" I say, "Damn I cumming Marge."

I groan as I feel my cock pump my seed into Marge. God I hope she's on the pill.

Marge kisses my cheek making me open my eyes and look down at her. Marge licks her lips again and smirks at me as she bats her eyes.

Marge says "Sweetie you may have busted a nut already. But last I checked you have two big nuts hanging from under this big sausage. You know you can go again right?"

Marge flips around onto her stomach with her ass pointed at me. Spreading her cheeks Marge starts to wet her asshole with a little of my sperm.

Marge says "You still have enough to bury that meat into on last hole baby. Why don't you come and get it."

Marge smirks over her shoulder licking her lips at me. She even flicks her tongue my way.

Not needing to stall anymore I go for the kill. My first time at anal is with my first fucking lover. My mom Marge Boviar my sluttly milf bombshell is going to get stuffed.

Grabbing her waist hard I stab my cock right into her asshole and only give her seconds to get us to it.

I know she's going to be shore later maybe even tomorrow. But hell this is a good fuck for us both.

Sinking my fingers into her cheek meat I reach up to grab her hair once again. Pulling her head back Marge screams louder then before.

Thrusting harder then before I really let her have it. Marge screams almost sound like cries of pain.

If not for the fact that she's also telling me well screaming at me to keep going.

Grunting into the yell I cum hard right into Marge's ass. Marge right along with me cums too.

I shudder as I ride through my orgasm as our cum splatters all over our waists.

Sighing I bend down to lie on my side. Pulling Marge close I say, "Lets take a little nap."

Third person's View  
Now a little before sun down Marge and Bart are back in their hotel room. Marge has had her bikini towel wrapped around her waist the whole walk back to the hotel.

She and Bart took a quick run through the water to wash off the dry cum. Marge didn't want to be seen with cum leaking between her legs either

As she walks to the bathroom Bart pulls off his swim trunks and drops naked onto the bed. Bart says, "Damn Marge was so tight I'll need the whole night to recover."

Bart flips through the channels hoping to find something to watch. Marge however takes a quick shower getting the extra oil off her body.

After her shower Marge looks herself over in the bathroom mirror. Stepping back from the sink she turns and gets a look at what Bart wrote on her ass.

On both her cheeks is the same word. Then a bigger version of the word spreading from one cheek to the other. All three words saying the same thing. Just like the song Bart told her to remember the word is wiggle.

Marge giggles thinking 'Yes my ass does wiggle and I know just how to use it too.' Marge smirks as she struts back into the bedroom. Marge says "Oh Bart sweetie..."

It’s three in the afternoon and the roar of people can be heard from the living room flat screen TV.

Lisa and Maggie both smile seeing their brother's car scream down the road alongside the lead car.

Just like Bart had hoped Ms. Squeeze's car can't handle turning so close to the roads edges.

Allowing Bart to stay right along side her. And now heading into the hills along the Everglades is proving to be a task.

Bart and Ms. Squeeze are leading the pack, which has been broken into three groups.

Only one driver is tailing behind both of them by a quarter of a mile. While the first part of the other four drivers is half a mile away.

Then the last two drivers are close to being left a mile behind them all.

Bart eases into Mar Mar's side as they both maneuver for the next turn. Announcer says, "This is going to be a close one people as once again we take a look a both these drivers states.

"Mar Mar car has the edge in speed wise but that detracts from her car's handling on routes like this.

"While Bart's car's had a more balanced handling his speed can only be shown if he adds more into the engine. As we reach the last mile all are wonder whole will cross first?"

Lisa bites her lip even though Maggie his hooting for their brother. Bart continued on a technicality due to the incident before.

But if he's to place better he needs to place higher the second and third.

As Bart and Mar Mar turn back into the city Bart drops three shots of gas into his engines. Raising his back wheels Bart climbs the hills with ease.

Skidding with a trail of smoke into the last turn Mar Mar floors her gas peddle.

With the last two blocks being a clean straight Mar Mar tries to retake the lead.

But with a shift of his right stick and a slide of his wheel Bart blocks Mar Mar's dash. And with a wave the flag goes and Bart passes in first place.

Marv and the rest of the crew high five cheering that Bart got her before she could pass. Bart brings in his car and smiles from his seat.

Marv says, "A hell of a turn around if I'd say." Bart nods to say "Just another day at work right."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes glad your back t read more. Also happy a little more cause I'll be heading back to college next week. I know most would be upset but I actually want to learn more. So here hoping right. Ok let’s continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

California Third person's POV  
Both Maggie and Lisa are excited not only did their aunts and grandma come to watch the last race. But Ned and his boys are also over to watch.

Ned passes some healthy snacks the Patty who seductively hums at Ned. As the track appears on screen the race music plays.

Maggie says, "Whoa this race looks dangerous." Everyone turns to the TV as the race announcer talks.

Race announcer says, "Hello everyone we are live from the last leg of the Gumball race rally. In which the final five races must face ah their harshest task yet. They have been dropped off at the heart of Death Valley national park.

"And they must race all the way back here to the city of gambling Las Vegas! As you know ladies and gentlemen this leg is the big one.

"All our other drivers have placed well. But our two leaders are in a dead lock. Bart Bouvier and Mar Mar Squeeze have placed variously through the races.

"Bart's recent first placing launched his placing to second right under Mar Mar by a mere twelve points. This last leg however will not be going off the old races.

"In this last race officials have agreed that it will be a normal rally race. First one to pass the finish line in front of the Bellagio will take the win. Now before the race starts we have a few words from our sponsors."

Patty huffs to say "I can't wait to see what Bart tries this time?" Jacqueline Bouvier specks up say "It's good seeing my oldest grandchild doing amazing things to get ahead in life.

"Girls remember every second of this race causing your brothers putting this family on the map. Even if he comes in second people we'll still remember how well he raced."

Maggie says "I'm not worried grandma Jacqueline I know Bart's going to win. The Squeeze lady may have a fast car but her car won't handle the heat of the valley well."

Lisa snaps her fingers saying, "Right Bart's Interceptor is a modified muscle car. It can handle heat far better then Ms. Squeezes modified F1. She'll have to hold back on accelerating or her car will burn out."

Ned says, "Lets just hope that Bart's car has the juice to keep pace. Even if his car has less of a chance of overheating. That doesn't mean Ms. Squeeze can't catch him off guard."

Selma says "True but I still bet ten grand on Bart so I hope he sticks it to that chick."

Soon the countdown begins and all drivers check over their cars. The pit crews will be taken to a half waypoint at the state borders.

This is to give drivers a rest before they make the final push for Las Vegas.

As Bart checks over his gages he talks to Marv. Bart asks, "Lets hope the last trick I've been saving until now works?"

Marv says "Don't worry I triple checked it before I installed the new pump system for the boost. It's risky and could fry the gages if you use it."

Bart says, "All I need is to use it two times." Marv says, "Better not push your lucky Bart. If your forced to use if a third time someone might have to scoop you off the road in a bucket."

Bart nods and Marv runs off the road along with the rest of the crew. All the teams crewmembers packs their equipment onto utility helicopters.

With the copters flying off before the countdown begins. As the countdown begins Bart steadies himself and play's the radio.

Bart sighs leaning back his seat going over the plan one last time. Bart says, "This is going to shock a few people with this strategy. But with it I'll be sure to win."

Las Vegas hotel Marge's POV  
As I sit and watch I'm surprised as everyone else. Bart has stayed in four place the whole race.

Along side him is another drive that's in fifth place. Ms. Squeezey pants has the lead and two other drivers are in the middle of them.

I look over to Jen and Roselle who smile back at me. Roselle says "Relax Marge Bart has a plan he's going to do it once they reach the half way point in the second half."

I nod staring back to the screen hoping that Bart will put his plan to use soon. But an hour later and they hit the rest stop. The screen pans to the audience. One guy says, "Man that Bart guy is throwing the race. Someone should disqualify him."

I growl wanting to ring that punk's neck but Bart is calm I just hope whatever his plan is that it works out.

Nevada state three miles from finish line Bart's POV  
I exhale sitting for my plan to work I need to reach the midway of the second half.

Radio speaker says, "Folks I'm just as confused as all of you are now. Why is Bart trailing behind? As we pass the half way through the second half of the final race. You've got to wonder is he giving up or was he paid to throw the race?"

I huff flicking the radio to a music channel. I say, "Hm paid off? No one could pay me enough to throw a race. But for you miss radio jockey you’re just a voice for people who don't get the art needs to be planned well."

I reach over to the main dash and flick Professor Frink's last upgrade. As my car lowers a thin layer of plexy glass shrouds the wheels.

Now as low as a sports car the Bullet has more traction and speed. Shifting both gear shifters into second gear I blaze forward.

Easily catching up with the two racers in second place. I slam the gas pedal and fly past them both.

Soon I'm bumper to bumper with Mar Mar whose not to pleased with my surprise. But the change in my hydraulics isn't the full surprise of Frink's final upgrade.

Flanking to the left Mar tries to cut me off ease. I slam the break spinning me to now drive backwards along side her.

Looking to my right I wave to change gears again and turn facing forward. Both Mar and I are neck and neck and the city is closing in.

Flipping the toggle under the hydraulics trigger I press two buttons and the bullet screeches as the jolting gigawates scream into her wires. Pushing the needles to the red I add a little more juices pushing me ahead of Mar.

Reaching the cities streets Bullets shaking and rattling. And a gage looks likes its about to pop. I say, "Not yet not yet just hold on girl."

I turn to see Mar caught up and is inching ahead of my back tire.

Turing into the street corner Mar once more shows her handling is off. Allowing my to inch ahead for a short while. But slowly she's on me as this is a straight street.

Shifting the second stick to the last gear I press the gigawates button again. Bullet screeches as once more another probing pushes us forward but much harder.

In a flash my neck snaps back as the force of the acceleration takes us to the last few streets.

Like a sports car I'm a blur but I smile as the flag shows signals that we just finished first.

Springfield Monty Burn's POV  
I smile clapping my hands together. I turn to Smithers to say, "He did it the boy finished first. Now Lancer Co. stocks will go up or deal will include a larger bonus. And Frink will have patens to sell to the racing circuit under our agreements.

"Not to mention all the attention Bart will get from this. Oh that boy has proven to be a great investment. Smithers find his sisters and tell them to pack. We're leaving right away to congratulate and celebrate with Bart in Vegas."

Using my private jet Bart's sisters, his aunts, and his captivating grandmother accompanied me to the Vegas.

On arrival Bart and his mother smile seeing us. Both his sisters hug him and I pat his back.

I say "Bart my boy you did excellent. Not only did stock shares go up. Now more people will ask your firm for jobs. Not to mention the various invention the professor will ask for your assistance for."

Bart says "Well I'm just glad this race is over. Also Marv wanted to thank you Mr. Burn's but he left with the crew.

"The city officers didn't want people trying to steal the race cars. So they're driving the car and equipment back to Springfield."

I say "Well that's to be expected can't have hoodlums taking the car. But I'll be sure to seen over a nice invitations so they can celebrate at a fine restaurant."

Bart's youngest sister asks, "So Bart how does it feel to be a racing champion?"

Bart rubs his head to say "It feels good just wish so many people wouldn't crowd around me when they spot me.

"But hey mom and me found a nice place to celebrate winning. And they host contests for people who want to win random stuff."

I agree with the idea and we catch a limo to the fabulous Hard Rock cafe and museum of rock.

Seeing the amazed faces of the staff as Bart and the rest of us walking in is priceless. Whisking us to a large table the server asked us if we wanted drinks. Bart's mother says "Bart did you forget what day it is?"

Bart shrugs and his mother answers "Todays your birthday sweet heart."

I smile patting Bart's shoulder as his aunt and grandmother smile and cheer him. Bart says "Boy the races really threw me off. I've been home for nearly a year already. Never thought I loose track of so much time."

I completely forgot myself Bart being so young owning his own business. And all the other resources at his disposals reminds me of my rise to fortune.

I say "Wonderful a bottle of Champaign and sparkling cider to celebrate the occasion. Bart my boy you can legally drink alcohol."

Bart rubs the back of his neck as the server comes back an takes our orders.

As we dine Bart turns to the small stage as the manager comes out. The manager says, "Hey everyone how's it going? Tonight we have a special for you all.

"Tonight we are hosting a Rock Band contest. The first contestant to complete any of the chosen five songs on the hardest setting will receive a seven thousand dollar prize.

"But also a VIP tour of the Seven Sails wine and whiskey burari by none other then Titania."

Shaking my head in disbelief I see a woman walk to the managers side. Her smile overshadowed by her figure.

Her large breasts easily look as if they'll spill free from her shirt in not for it being tied at the bottom. Her long sleeved purple wide neck shirt showing off her flat and lean stomach.

While her black leather pants hugs her slim trophy waist along with her wide hips.

I say, "Smithers who is the blazes is that woman she looks familiar?" 

Bart says "That's Titania Mr. Burns. She use to work for Duff bears. But she quit after Duffman blackmailed her into having sex with him. Also she sued the company for multiple counts of sexual harassment and false advertisements."

Bart's oldest sister asks "Bart how do you know all that?" Bart answers, "While I was looking over my firms new jobs one was for Duff beer and their new spooks girl.

"They're trying to replace Titania with little success. And I can let you guess why seeing as Titania won her lawsuits."

One of Bart's aunts say "Hey Bart try your luck at this contest. If anything you might get Titty girl to slip you her number."

As the two aunts chuckle their mother swats their legs with her cane. Bart's grandmother says "None of that girls Bart will get a nice woman to marry. Not so big breasted bimbo."

Bart says, "I'll try the contest. If I win I could use the tour to get to talk to one of the company VIP's. Giving me a chance to get new jobs. Maybe sweeten the deal with the information I have from Duff."

I smile to say "That's the corporate know how I remember you having my boy. I can tell your going to rise in the corporate work place no problem."

Bart nods and walks over with three other contestants. Manager says, "Whoa looks like the Gumball champion Bart Bouvier is looking to win twice in one day. Lets hear it for our contestants folks."

As the other dinners cheer Bart and the others draw strays.

Bart takes a seat along with the two others and the contest begins. As the poor young girl tries her best to strum the guitar along with the tone.

She ends up missing too many strings and after only a minute into the song. The game tells her she's failed.

Manager says "Ah don't be down sweet heart even the short songs we've selected are hard at this setting. Ok next contestant if you'd please."

And so it went the next two had a hard time as well with one finishing their song. But she still gets a pretty bad score.

Bart gets his turn as last and it’s a song I've never heard before. We'll opera is my music but I like the gentle nature of this song. (The song is Shawn Lee's Ping Pong Orchestra - Kiss The Sky)

As Bart strums along he closes his eye for a moment to start swaying from side to side. Bart smiles as he continues to land the right strings.

The games crowd starts to cheer as Bart triggers some kind of bonus. Turning all the strings turns to a neon pink color the game starts to collect his points.

Bart continues enjoying his time playing to begin to lip the lyrics of the song.

I smile seeing the people dinning cheering Bart along as the song gets to its middle. Bart still calm and swaying his shoulder from side to side. Only misses two strings as the song slowly approaches its end.

Bart triggers another bonus as the song slowly winds down. At its finish everyone cheers for Bart and the manager pats Bart's arm.

Manager says, "Well looks like we got a winner folks! Mr. Bouvier if you'd please collect your prize."

Bart goes over to the Titania woman and she hands him the prize money. Posing for a picture the woman gives Bart a kiss on the cheek.

Bart blushes as the manager continues to snap pictures as the woman also presses her breasts to Bart's arm.

Bart returns to the table with the woman’s blue lips stick on his cheek. Bart's mother went right to rubbing it off.

But tries to make her stop but she answer makes me chuckle. She says "You have no idea where those lips have been."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes you ever wake up and like you can't move. But you see something odd and you try to say something. I found out that its call sleep paralyzes. Dudes it was freaky I thought my most hated enemies on four legs had gotten into my room. Yeah I don't like cats they're always staring and they never listen. I know they're planning to doom us all. I saw what they did to Futurama in that time so I know they'll try it in ours. Just wait and see an pray they don't have any torture ideas. So lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Maggie's POV  
I smile widely as Bart looks over my drawings. Plus I took Bart by surprise when I started to talk to him in Italian.

Bart says ("Maggie these are great drawings. If I had to guess you probably want a internship at my firm?")

I shake my head to say, ("No big bro I wanted to show you our costumes for Comic con."

Bart stares at me to say ("Our costumes? Mag's why do I have to dress up?")

I say ("Cause Comic con is about who you most represent and the joy of comics. Plus I think you'd be pretty cooling looking dressed as the Scout from TF2. Along with the three other cosplay’s I have for you.")

Bart sighs to say ("Ok but you better have some other awesome cosplay’s for me for the next days too.")

I nod showing him the other costumes I have planed for Mom and Lisa to wear.

Lisa walks into the living room and I smile saying ("Hey Lisa pack your bags we're going to Comic con!")

Lisa stares at me confused until Bart says, "Mag's Lisa can't understand Italian remember. But yeah Lis Mag's is showing me the cosplay's she's been working on. So we're taking a trip to comic con next month."

Lisa says "Ok well we'll be out of school in the next few weeks. So all you have to do is ask mom."

I smile to say, "That won't be a problem cause Bart's not the only one who's going to dress up."

I add, "Cause on day one we're going to dress up like this." Lisa asks, "Um Maggie are you sure mom will be ok with this."

Mom walks in from the backyard her gardening basket in her hand. I ask "Mom did you think about the trip? I even made us a family cosplay set we can wear."

As mom looks over the costumes Bart asks "Don't worry mom its ok if you don't want to wear anything."

Mom smiles to say "Oh I love it. We're going to have a great time bonding and getting to have fun dressing up."

Bart says, "Well if moms ok with it I guess I'm ok with it." I jump up happy to say "Ok we have to go over to the designers place so they can put the final measurements in order.

"Also we'll probably be there for a few hours."

Bart says "No problem so when do we have to go meet the designer?" I say, "Friday it’s already late and she's probably having her friends getting ready for their night job."

Lisa asks "Maggie whose the designer?" I smile to say "Madam Belle she loved my designs and was hoping Bart would come by and talk to her too. She said you worked for her once Bart."

Lisa twitches a little to walk backwards she stares at me to then say "Oh ah ok I've got some math problems to finish up before dinner. Just um... never mind."

Lisa jogs off and mom goes off to the kitchen without saying anything. I turn to Bart who just shrugs confused as to what happened.

I shrug back at him to open back up my sketchbook saying, "So I was thinking we could also..."

Marge's POV  
I keep the fake smile plastered onto my face as Bart chatted with Belle and a few of her girls that know him. They're either giggle or from their eyes humping his crotch.

Bart laughs as he continues saying, "Then I said missing slipper? Lady you walked in with only one slipper."

I giggle behind my hand at how funny the joke and situation turned out for Bart at the clothing store story he tells.

Maggie says, "So Ms. Belle are the cosplays are they almost finished?" Belle nods to say "All that's left is the final fittings and stitching’s. Bart Lisa go with Maggie and Len so they can do the fitting."

Bart asks "What about mom?" Belle teases Bart by saying, "Oh Bart I'm surprised already so interest in women?"

Bart blushes then rubs his neck following Len to the sowing room.

With them out of sight Belle say "Marge summarize everything that happened during your trip with Bart."

Doing as she asked I tell Belle how Bart's change from our first sexual encounter to now. Even last night Bart snuck into my shower for a quick but satisfying round of sex.

Oh just remembering his hands running along my ass and back makes me a little wet.

Belle says, "It's good that he's more open and that you understand that more women will enter his life. Marge I'll tell you this now Bart's worries are also right as well.

"Things are going to get strange when someone tells you the truth. But for now keep your sexual actions behind very closed doors."

I nod to ask "So when's my next listen?"

Belle smiles to say, "I have only one last piece of advice my dear. Keep your mind and heart open. And remember as long as he looks into your eyes he'll never lie to you."

I nod as Maggie calls for me. Bart fittings apparently were faster because he didn't have much stitching to worry about.

Getting into the room I smile seeing the colorful costumes and Maggie giggles at me.

Maggie says, "Mom I hope you don't mind spandex." I say, "So long as it doesn't chaff sweetie."

Bart's POV  
I sigh last night I again snuck into Marge's room for an intense few rounds of sex.

She's been dropping hints to me left and right when Mag's and Lis aren't looking. Plus she had all her green dress reshown so that they'd hug her curves and figure.

After our costume fitting a few days ago she's been dropping a great deal of sexual hints my way. Last night I had to shove her face into the pillow as she orgasmed.

Her muffed scream would have woken up Lisa and Maggie. And all around we would both be embarrassed. Along with me explaining what's going on.

I still need to talk to Lisa about her little blackmail stunt. Plus I also need to tell her and Maggie about Marge’s relationship with me.

I say, "Well at least I have a minor distraction today."

As I turned my car into the parking lot I smile seeing the production factory and HQ of Seven Sails wine and whiskey.

Walking into the front the receptions clerk shakes his head saying "Holy shit. When they said the guy that won the Gumball race won the VIP tour. I thought my supervisor was pulling my leg."

I smile to say, "Yeah I'm surprised I won too buddy. So when does the tour start?"

Clerk says, "Give me a sec. 'Dials for someone one his desk phone' Titania will come to show you around in a minute." After a five-minute wait I look to the elevators seeing Titania walk out and strut over to me.

Titania extends her hand saying "A pleasure to see you again Mr. Bouvier Racing champ."

I chuckle to say "It's ok to call me Bart everyone does Titania. Still finding great work in the alcohol business too."

She giggles to say "Well once a girl gets the itch to have a good drink every now and again. It pays to know the good stuff right? So lets get this tour over with.

"My boss wants to talk with you in his office when we get there."

I nod as she starts to show me to a back hallway into a small picture gallery of the companies start and where it is today.

I smirk liking the short story about how one of the recipes came from an old cowboy who had no money to pay an innkeeper.

As we walked the brewing plant floor a few of the works stopped us for photos and a few autographs.

As we walked through another hallway Titania huff crossing her arms over her ample breasts. I asked "Still don't like it when people see you as a sex object huh?"

Titania answers "No I like that part it makes it easy for me to get drinks. Or remind certain guys what they can't have. But I hate it when some of them try those lame pickup lines.

"And the way they never stop staring at my tits even though I talking to them does get irritating. But only when they completely ignore me."

I say, "Hey trust me being a race car boy toy isn’t easy. But I can't fully say yet the I've caught a woman just staring at my crotch."

Titania starts to giggle into her hand to say "A few times I've see it happen at bars. But those guys usually leave those girls unsatisfied the next day.

"But what about you Bart had any luck with a woman yet?"

I smile to say "Yeah I'm in an open relationship with someone. Her only rule is she's got to meet any chick I plan to shove my sausage into."

Titania asks, "She ok with an open relationship really?"

I nod saying "Yeah at first I thought the few times we had sex would mean I was hers for good. But one day we just laid down and talked.

"I expressed how being as young as I am. Comparing the fact that sooner or later another woman would make plays at me. So she agreed after a touching few words.

"And yes I do care about her its just in my nature to care. So please don't see me as shallow kind of guy. I do like the idea of a meaningful and long standing relationship."

Titania says "I envy your partner if she's so willing to share you with anyone that catches your eyes long enough. But still can't be worse then getting eye humped every five minutes."

I say, "Ever tried 'my eyes are up here' or 'would your balls like to meet my knee'?"

Titania smiles to say, "I just might try that one. Well here we are the bosses office." As we walk in I see the boss of Seven Sails wine and whiskey.

He's a light darks skinned guy casual dress suite and a glass of whiskey in hand. His nameplate says Mr. Brune Sails.

I smile as we shake hands and I take a seat along with Titania. Mr. Sails says "When Titania texted me the picture of her and the contest winner. I was beyond surprised it was you Mr. Bouvier.

"Winning a race, getting paid from the race and your stock holders at Lancer Corp. As well as coming back to Springfield like the town hero.

"I'd say that's a well and honest kind of man. Even for one as young as yourself you know business."

I say "Thanks you Mr. Sail but what if I said I have a business proposal for you?"

Mr. Sails smiles to say "And what kind of proposal would that be?" I say "One that'll put a new product from you into the hands of a younger group. Get you more money and the marking will increase your sales."

Mr. Sails says, "I remember when I first started up M. Burn's tried to buy me out. He knew my product was better the Duff even though he holds a few shares of that company.

"Word is your doing a little business with Duff too. Now are you trying to create ad work for both companies so you can gain a profit?"

I smile to say "Profit yes but not with Duff. I can't agree to their recent ideas of how they want to portray their new spokes girl. Seeing as Titania has all the rights to the promotional work with her face on it. Duff is itching to make its money back.

"So after Titania's lovely tour I came up with a new product and ad campaign to go with it.

"You agree it gets my company a constant form of income and a partnership in working directly for you company. Not to mention the gross sum you'll make from all this.

"Along with putting Titania's career back in the better graces of the public will rocket you company."

Titania asks, "How will you do that?" I say "Most people see an ad with you in it and assume it’s about you flaunting your tits and selling drinks.

"Why not use that assumption for something more public friendly. Draw people in with the assume and give them something amazing to walk away with."

Titania smiles to say, "I like this already." Mr. Sails asks, "So what's the product?"

I say "Seven sails fruit sarsaparilla Duff may have its cola line. But take it from me it gets old fast. The sarsaparilla will be a root beer that gives you that sugary pop with the healthy joy of being sweet."

Titania smiles to say, "I still like it boss." Mr. Sails waves me to continue so I add "We start out by making it a mystery ad on one of you TV commercials.

"Titania was telling me the cowboy story about how he paid with a recipe to stay the night.

"We use that story in the ad but we keep it a secret before its released. We put teases for the ad then we release the whole ad and the sarsaparilla at the same time.

"People will go nuts seeing Titania act and it'll put sales up. As more kids buy the drinks so will adults.

"Letting us slip in our second attack. Under certain caps in the bottles will black sails.

"Collect one hundred caps and you and five others will be the first to taste the next favor of sarsaparilla."

Titania says, "Then they'll be our taste testers for the next three flavors. And those favorite flavors will be release. It's genius boss!"

Titania jumps up with joy giving both Mr. Sails and me a great show as her breasts bounce all over the place.

Mr. Sails adds "And it'll put Duff on its heels for us to create another product down the line. And knock them on their collective asses.

"Mr. Bouvier you got yourself a deal. I trust you'll be helping with tasting the first few bottles."

I nod to ask, "So long as Titania helps too. Got to make sure not just guys like the sarsaparilla Mr. Sails."

Mr. Sails nod telling me he'll send for me when our lawyers draw up the contract.

Shaking his hand I leave the office back down the hall. However Titania pulls me into a hug. One with my face practically smooched by her breasts.

I smile as she lets go of my head. I say, "So that's what clouds feel like."

Titania giggles to say "I'll see you later Bart get ready to see me act like a star." With one last wave goodbye I drive back home. Getting close to home I snap my fingers remembering that I need to buy milk.

Pulling in to the Kwik-E-Mart I park and walk in. My smile goes south as I hear a small argue meant from the back.

I hear the two voices in the argument the female clearing having sobs in with how pissed she sounds.

Staying close to the counter I'm shocked to see Apu almost dash out of the store.

I turn back to soon see Manjula walking back to the counter with a tissue. Her eyes puffing and her making up running.

I wait as she wipes her face to ask "Hey Manjula is everything ok?"

Manjula sniffles to say "Oh um oh I am... Who am I kidding! No things are not ok they are not fine and they are not good!

"Apu's horrible mother took our children back to India. Now he refuses to even get them back. He says its better for them to remain there then with us."

I scratch my head shocked completely Apu. Of all guys who clearly loves his kids but from what Ned told me he in letters he wasn't good with adjusting to be a father.

I could understand some of it last time I saw him the guy was miserable having his kids around. With was actually six years ago. But I never thought he'd just let his kids be taken from him.

I ask "How about I help if? Apu doesn't want to be a father you can get him with child support. Once we get your kids back that is."

Manjula asks, "You'd really help me Bart?" I nod saying "Hey my mom says I've been more of a nurturing kind of guy since I got back. Why break my streak now right?"

Manjula face brightens up and she pulls me into a hug. Feeling her breasts smooch into my chest is a surprise. Twice in one day I've felt two sets of large breasts touch me.

Manjula hugs me tight thanking Vishnu that I'm helping her. Free from her hug I buy the milk and make a note to talk to my friend in Interpol for help.

Hopefully she and her partner can help me find the Manjula kids. Med hums against my chest but as I touch it, it stops humming.

I say "Dude make up your mind are you going to talk to me or not?" Med does nothing and I just shrug.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been having a killer time in my collage. Most of the time I either study or go to the near by river and fish. I didn't know fishing with a crossbow was so fun. But still dudes its good to update again. Anyway lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Lisa's POV  
I smirk mom and Maggie are out leaving me alone with Bart. For a while now Bart's been acting differently.

He's been hugging Maggie and me more. And he's always got a big smile on his face.

I don't get it a short while ago he was nervous about everything. Heck he only gave hugs to Maggie before he got back.

While giving mom and me kisses to the cheek. But now every time he comes home he wraps his arms around us and gives us big old hugs.

I guess the race really got him out of his odd nerves. Plus I still need to thank him for the gift he got me.

Walking down the hall I push open his door finding his room empty. Looking around I see he's been working late again from the stack of papers on his desk. And the fact that he's trash bin is filled with crumpled papers.

Hearing Bart's laugh I head downstairs. I smirk finding him watching Itchy and Scratchy on the TV.

Bart laughs to say, "Hey Lis come and watch it’s a classic episode."

Sitting down I soon start to laugh too as Itchy ties Scratchy's tail to a boat motor. He then gets mauled as the boat roars through the water.

Laughing hard Bart soon starts to search for the remote. I smirk asking "Looking for the remote bro?"

Bart says, "Yea you've seen it?" I nod to say, "I'll give you it in exchange..." Bart asks, "Ok in exchange for what?"

I smirk sliding my hands fast right into the front of his jeans. Bart gulps to my surprise he even blushes instead of trying to push me away.

Bart shudders as I feel his penis with my fingers. I ask "Bart what channel do you like now? I always liked the hand show on channel five."

As I stroke his penis Bart shudders more making me smirk. Bart says "Geez come on Lis give me back the remote. You always talk about the hand show."

I blush to say "If you want the remote you've got to work for it bro."

Bart causes me to yelp in surprise and excitement as get grabs one of my boobs. To then kiss my cheek.

Bart says "Come on Lis I just wanted a few laughs before I have to get back to work."

I smile to say with sass "I can put a much bigger smile on your face bro." Lifting my skirt I show off my plump teardrop ass.

Belle’s workout and diet really has paid off and my ass is one of the finer benefits of it. But I can tell Bart is going to love how I use my ass.

Zipping down his jeans I push them to the floor letting his whole penis loss. I gulp seeing Bart's foreskin covered half erect cock in my hand. I can feel it pulse as it starts to get harder.

I smile to say "Bart you know what else I like about the hand show. It always has a great episode about handling long and hard sausages."

Giving his penis a few pumps. I lift up my skirt again showing off my Brazilian panties that are tight against my ass.

In a quick move I press my panty-covered ass right against Bart's hard penis. He hisses through his teeth as I push and gyrate my ass in a circle.

Bart starts to breath heavy as I continue to gyrate against his cock. Feeling the heat off his penis as I shake my hips up and down. I feel my own warmth spread through my uterus.

I gulp and bit my lip stopping an early moan from leaving my lips. Looking back I see Bart's penis tip oozing a good amount of precum.

By mother Gaia every time I press and move away his penis light taps my ass. Even while presses between my cheeks his penis looks way bigger then when its limp.

Feeling my panties become too wet I know it won't be long before he notices too.

In one last roll of my hips I then ease off his penis. Letting is slide up my panty-covered ass. Once away I press his tip against my covered pussy.

Bart's head jerks back and his cock gives a greater twitch. In my next move I know I've got him.

Slapping down my ass to his lap I sandwich his cock between my cheeks. Bart moans as I feel several squirts from his penis splash against my lower back.

I release a sigh of my own feeling my own mild orgasm. With my hands on my knees to keep me up I look over my shoulder.

Bart's rubbing his forehead and his penis is still hard. 

I'm surprised that his cock is still drooling cum even after that. I think 'I can do it he's ready for me to make my big move.'

Standing up I walk over to the bend over the coffee table mom bought. Smirking over my shoulder I push down my panties into the middle of my thigh.

Smirking to Bart over my shoulder. I then start to bounce my ass causing my cum streaked skirt to lightly lift off my ass and them drop back down.

I continue to do this the whole time I feel my pussy leak with each bounce. And feeling Bart's eye right on my pussy it’s making me leak even more.

Bart says, "You know my favorite channel Lis? It's the bouncing cheeks party show."

Before I can give a witty reply Bart's tip pops right into me. I didn't even hear him get off the couch. Feeling his whole tip inside me in no time flat makes me moan way louder then anytime I've fingered myself.

I continue to moan as Bart sways his hips back and forth. Each time his tip pokes into me allowing a little more of his penis to get into me.

By Gaia it feels like he's putting his fist into my vagina. I shudder to give a half smirk half whimper like face to him over my shoulder.

I ask "Hey bro is that all?"

Bart chuckles to kiss my cheek answering "Lis I barely half way in." I give him a your kidding face to feel him go back into his poking thrusts.

Minutes go by and each thrust from Bart into my vagina makes me feel wetter. And each moan I try to suppress makes my uterus feel hotter and cramp up.

I groan and shake hard feeling Bart's hand stroke my hips. His thumbs pressing and pulling my cheeks apart even while he continues to thrust into me.

Bart says, "Ok Lis last thrust and it’s the big one. Take a breath and hold it."

Bart gives me seconds to take my breath and hold before he gives me the hardest and strongest thrust yet.

I cringe in pain so much so that even him stopping doesn't ease how tight I feel right now.

I say "Mother of earth this hurts Bart."

Bart says, "Yea I know that's why I told you to hold on. Imagine if I didn't warn you." I give a pained chuckle to say, "Well thanks for the warning but it still hurt a lot damn it."

Staying still Bart says, "Well heard any funny jokes cause I've used all mine." I groan to ask "How does a joke help me right now?!"

Bart says "Cause sis it'll make you laugh and help you ease up your vise grip hold. Plus I think you're cutting off the blood flow in my cock."

Before I can complain at his comment about my vagina Bart picks me up.

Walking backwards each step sends a shot of incomparable thrills up my back. With my back pressed to Bart's chest and my legs in the air Bart continues to walk.

I feel my vagina leak more and more with each step his takes. I feel really good at this point and when he drops to sit us down. His penis thrusts up into my making me moan.

Shaking once again I look up now noticing that my panties are around my ankles and it’s the only thing keeping my legs together.

But again Bart sends another thrust into my vagina. I shout "MOTHER GAIA!" I feel my uterus cramp and tighten again prompting Bart to shake and hiss into my hair.

Bart says, "Damn Lis if you keep clamping so hard I'll cum." I ask through shaking lips "Then.... cummmhh.... Then cum.... already..."

Bart still doesn't cum as I feel him raise me to then plop me back down onto his lap. Sending his penis thrusting back into me.

I moan and shake like crazy this is my first time and this is all I can do? Really?

Bart's holding his own and fucking me as if he's down this a hundred times. Wait has he done it already? My thoughts go out the window as Bart wraps his arms around my legs.

Squeezing my legs together and pressing them to my chest. With in turn presses my back to his chest.

Bart continues to thrust up as he holds me in this tight squeeze. But once again my orgasm tightens my core causing my to scream and squirt juice all over Bart's lap and some of the floor.

Bart pulls his cock free and sighs loudly. With his grip loss I actually see him shoot sperm from his tip. And the force of his seed leaving his tip is amazing.

The large blobs of sperm land inches from the TV stand. I think 'If Bart let all that loss inside of me I'd be a mother... I be Barts babies mother...'

In my thought I smirk but Bart plants me onto the couch say "Shit mom and Maggie will be home in half an hour. Lis run upstairs and clean yourself up. I'll take care of here."

I say "Sorry bro too tried I'll move after fifteen minutes."

I yawn sliding to my side next to Bart as he puts away his penis. Bart makes me squeal as he slaps my ass.

I turn to him about to tell him to knock it off when he says, "Look Lis I had fun you had fun too right? So no more blackmail and no more risks because of you temper.

"LIs I love you both physically and emotionally. And soon your going to get an important talk with someone who helped me understand my feelings.

"But for now you've got to listen to me and behave. Now if you want me to stay happy and cheerful please delete that video please."

I sigh to say "I'll delete it while I change." I give him a kiss to the cheek and I move to head upstairs. But as I turn Bart grabs me. Turning me he kisses me right on the lips.

I'm melting at this point I don't even care that's he groping my ass. It just feels really good.

Bart's POV  
I sigh wiping my head. I'm yet again working on the designs for Seven Sails new drink. The small fun I had with Lis a few hours ago was great. Plus that fact that she stayed awake after all those orgasms is something.

But most of all I don't have to worry about her video either. But I also have to talk to Manjula to see if she's had any contact with Apu's parents.

But that's the least stressful thing I had to worry about today. I had to take a quick shower before Marge could notice that small amount of blood and sexual stank coming off of my junk.

I really have to find a way to tell them about our relationships. It'll be bad if any of them just walks in while I railing the other. Plus I might end up as bad as that dream Med gave me.

Looking down at Med as he hangs from me neck. It's been a while since he's talked to me.

I sigh to lean back in my chair. I say "I have two more days I have everything ready except for the bottle designs. I just need a good bottle look and this thing will sell easily."

A small knock at my door draws my attention from my work and thoughts. As my door opens I do a double take it’s Marge and she's looking really frisky right now.

Her see through nightgown is pretty much the same size as a cut off tank top. Her top is tightly hugging around her boobs.

Her white stockings and high heels match perfectly to the tight white g-sting she's wearing.

Her long hair is tied behind her head in a puffy ponytail. Marge leans against the door hitching up her leg to softly and seductively smile at me.

Marge says "Hey my sexy young stud want to fool around with your favorite milf tonight?" Using her finger she makes circles around her nipples through the top.

I lick my lips I have yet to tell mom about Lis and I need too. But if I don't satisfy this hellcat of a milf she'll only get more amorous in the morning.

I say "Fuck it looks like I'll have to finish this in the morning." Getting up I wrap my hands around Marge's waist getting my hands full of her big luscious ass.

As I kiss her cheeks Marge giggles as I continue my playful flirting with her. I say, "I'm about to get all up in this ass. Hope you're ready."

Marge pulls me to her room and just as soon as the door locks I strip out of my clothes.

Sitting on the beds edge Marge gets right to it licking and slurping away at my cock. I'm still good for two more rounds and well Lis and I had fun. But it is nothing compared to the raw fuck fest that Marge causes.

Marges tongue twirls and laps around the rim of my cock head making me moan. I think 'God every time she uses her tongue on me it just feels better and better.'

I say "Damn Marge ohooohhh.... This feels so nice..." Marge slurps my cock a few more times gasping she says "I'd say your lubed up nice and well for the main course.

"You ready my young stud it’s your favorite milf cunt. And its nice wet and warm."

Marge gets on the bed and I turn around sitting on my knees. Marge asks "What position you want me in tonight hot stuff?"

I smile to say, "I want you bent over Marge. I want and love seeing this hot piece of ass."

Marge chuckles as I grasp a handful of her ass and jiggle her cheeks. Marge says, "As you wish my wild stud." Getting behind her I say, "Then get ready for this wild and hard cock."

In one good thrust Marge moans saying, "You can be sure I'm ready but ooooh shiit! ARGHHHH!"

I shove Marge's face into the pillow she's near hoping that Lis and Mag's didn't just hear her loud moan.

I think 'Again sex in this house is getting to be close calls.'

With her face in the pillow I continue to plow and bounce my waist off Marge's ass. I smile widely seeing the tanned words still visible on her ass. 

As her ass wiggles and jiggles I grab two handfuls and continue to ram her wet and welcoming cunt.

Marge moans "Oh ahhh! Damn Bart how did you get so good if your only fucking me?"

I say "Less questions and more fucking Marge. Ughhhg fuck! This feelings amazing!"

Marge says "If your sisters knew or saw us like this they'd say this is wrong. Aaah but your right it feels... Ohhh... Too GOOD! Pound me baby pound the hole you came from full of your cock sauce!"

Feeling my balls slap off her bush I grunt at the feeling of her public hairs rubbing a good area of my balls. As I feel my balls tighten reading for a big one.

Marge moans "Bart no safe... Ahhgggh... Today's not a safe day pull out..."

Pulling out I aim my cock right between her legs as she squirts her juices. I baste between her ass cheeks with a few wads of cum.

Sighing I lick my lips to push Marge onto her back. Knowing she still sensitive I can make her and myself cum faster.

Feeling at ease with my cock sliding back into her wet cunt. I started at the pace we both like.

Untying Marge's nightgowns top I fondle and thumb at her nipples. As I pinch at her nipples more her breast begins to leak milk. Soon it becomes a steady leaking stream even without me pinching her nipples.

Leaning down I latch my lips to her left boob and start to suck. Feeling the warm tang of her milk slide down my throat gives me such a rush.

Thrusting a little harder I continue my plowing into Marge's cunt. Until to my surprise she cums hard and as I suck a large stream of breast milk shots of into my mouth.

It feels like someone squeezed a juice pack making my whole mouth fill faster then I can drink.

Trying to drink down most of it I still choke up a few spoons of her milk, which lands all over her.

Marge moans to ask "Too much for you sweetheart?" I nod to say, "I don't remember you doing that last few times we fucked?"

Marge shrugs as we continue to fuck. I moan feeling my balls bounce off Marge's ass during my thrusts. To then presses them snug against her ass as I push deeper.

I hold myself deep inside her for a little while. To then pull back and fuck her just as we like. I feel Marge tighten up again her body shaking and her fingers sinking into my biceps.

I think 'Thank god she's not squeezing me like Lis. I don't know if I'd last if Marge ever got to be that tight.'

Feeling the warm heat of Marge's slick pussy juices add to my thrusts I smile as I feel her orgasm clamp my cock.

Once again her juices slash my lap. Much like Lis did earlier in the evening. But just like Lis as I approach my orgasm again I violently yank myself free of Marge's pussy.

Causing her to shake hard as a mild orgasm rocks her while she's still spasming from the larger one.

I cum at last spraying Marge's chest and belly with the last rounds in my gun.

Gulping in a bunch of mouthfuls of air I sigh sitting back on my heels. Marge starts to lick up my mess after a few passes with her hand her body is clean.

Turning her onto her side I slide in behind her and pull her close. With my limp cock to her ass I hold Marge by the waist.

Ever so slowly I drift off as Marge turns off the lights.

After walking around in my dream I find Med sitting on a bench near a river. The river has several small pools at different points.

Med says "Sit my owner tonight I will explain my powers to you."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So hey everyone yeah dudes I'm sorry for this. I mean once my finals were all finished. I realized that I only had three of all my update chapters ready. And I also had to come up with new chapter ideas. Seeing as some of my chapter notes ended and I hadn't gotten to making more notes. So again dudes sorry this has taken so long. Plus me getting invited back home is also a big thing. I'm currently back in my small town in Moldova. So I hope Krampus doesn't visit my home. Jerk really scared my neighbor and my friend Smiles from the partner writers Jester Smiles. But still I do hope you all have fun these winters end and years beginning.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Apu's POV  
Walking behind the shady old bar I wait looking down to my watch every two minutes. Oh Shiva why hasn't he come yet?

Hearing the light whistle makes me turn to the off-putting car. Walking over to it I see my old friend sitting on the car.

Getting into the passengers seat my associate pats my shoulder with his thuggish smile plastered on his face.

Snake says "Hey Apu got you message dude. So like what's the deal this time?"

I sigh to say, "I need money like always so do what you do."

Snake says, "I got gotcha. Rob a few places like yours and you cut me in on the insurance money at twenty percent ha. My fee as always twenty percent."

I roll my eyes to say "Fine just make sure you do it while my wife is there. If she sees the store being robbed it'll distract her from bothering me."

Snake says, "Dude seriously like go to marriage counseling. Worked great at stopping my old lady from talking crap about my jobs."

I groan to say "Oh sure it will and I will be reincarnated as a great jungle tiger. Just make sure you rob my place between twelve and two."

Snake nods to say "Don't worry Apu it'll be a quick job in and out."

With that I hand him the small envelop and then he drives off. I walk back to my apartment hoping that Manjula is asleep in bed.

Getting home I sigh before opening the door. On entering there she is my wife looking as if once again she will pester me with questions about the children.

I say "Manjula why are you not asleep?"

Manjula answers, "Because you have yet to answer any of my questions. Now before you do anything hear my warning. If you do not tell me where my children are you will regret it. And I will find someone who will help me find my children."

I gulp if she storms out I won't be able to fake the store being robbed well. The insurance company needs more then my word and scrambled video footage.

I stern my eyes to her as best I can to say "I haven't heard back from my parents since they took the kids. They should have returned to our village along the Ganges River."

Manjula shouts "So you have no idea where they are? And you assume they will be returning to their village? I want my children back now!"

I say, "Now, now my dear loving wife there is no need to yell. Look life in America has become too hard for me to support then.

"Plus with all the media and over sexualization of women in todays television shows. I don't want the kids exposed to it. I wanted them to grow up from on cultural roots. And be ready to explore things when the time is right.

"I know I did it without you consent but I did so as any father would to protect his children."

Manjula huffs crossing her arms over her ample chest. Manjula says, "I want to speak to them. And I want the children to tell me if they wish to stay or come home."

I nod to say "I will send word to my friend over in the areas market port. From there he will be able to get them to talk to us."

Manjula glares at me to then march off to bed the whole time her ass sways against her robes. Which as always shows how wider her hips have become. She still has not regained her former figure. She looks like a damn model for American mothers.

I sigh to think 'Good now that that is over I can focus on tomorrows task.'

Turning the bedrooms doorknob I find it locked. Manjula calls from inside telling me that the couch will be my bed for tonight.

I groan to once again find myself sleeping on the couch in the pants I've worn all day. At least tomorrow I will be able to send more money to my account back home.

As one o’clock approaches I tap my fingers on the counter waiting for Snake to finally hit the Kwik-E-Mart.

Manjula walks to me behind the counter asking "Apu did you order those new fruit colors from the squishee machine?"

I shake my head to answer "No wife I was planning to order them next week. We need to finish the packs we have left before order more with the rest of the stock."

Manjula says "But these packs are only enough for three days of business. You know every day we go through at least two packs of each colors."

I nod to say "Well tell the kids who ask that we'll have more next week. For now we will make due with those."

Soon enough Snake bursts through the door flashing his shotgun. Snake says, "Ok no body move and if you all listen you get to keep doing what you’re doing hah hah."

Snake's hops over the counter aiming the gun at me and telling me orders. Doing as he says I look peek to see Manjula hiding behind a stand of packaged chips.

Snake takes the registers money and runs back out the door. Dialing the phone fast I tell the police I've been robbed.

After two hours of telling the police what happened and yet again they see its Snake from the store video.

They say they'll get right on it. But knowing Chief Wiggum they'll just get lucky and catch him off of something else. 

I sigh with a smirk knowing that in two weeks I'll be getting a check for several thousand dollars.

Two thousand of which will go to the store while the rest goes to my private trust. It'll make sure the kids are somewhat ok. But mostly it’s for me when I go off on my private days.

Third person's POV  
Manjula shakes a little as she walks down the street after her husband closed the store for the day.

Manjula never had to give a police report of her husband being robbed at gunpoint before. Sure she's heard from Apu about the petty criminals that rob stores.

But never had she seen someone so close to losing his or her own life.

Sure Manjula's words of her husband about their children wouldn't be civil or kind. But she still cares for his well-being after he finally gave her a small bit of news of her children’s whereabouts.

But still it hurt's her to not be with her children and through some kind of cosmic joke. It starts to rain causing Manjula's tight red robs to tighten around her form even more.

The curves around her breasts and ass now on full display for all to see and ogle to their pleasure.

Manjula being a traditional woman was raised to forgo underwear on certain days. Or while wearing certain robes.

Today like most days her robes worked as her bra. But now through the cool rainwater you can see her nipples strained against the silk of her robes.

Manjula instantly sees this and looks for shelter from the downpour. To her surprise she's a few houses from her long-standing friend. Rushing as fast as her tightening robes will let her Manjula rings the doorbell.

After only thirty seconds Marge opens the door not needing a full explanation. She pulls Manjula in from the rain.

Manjula smiles using her hands to over her exposed bits to says "Thank you Marge I don't know how I would have managed if I had to get all the way home like this."

Marge says "Its ok dear I still remember how nice you were to me after the pool incident. The least I can do is help you keep your decency as well. Now come with me and lets get you changed out of those clothes so they can dry."

After a stop in her bedroom Marge gives Manjula a set of clothes she can wear until her robes dry.

Manjula now in a cleavage revealing tan turtleneck sweeter and blue jeans sits with Marge in the kitchen.

Marge listens intently as Manjula not only tells Marge about the store being robbed. But about her worries as to the safety of her children.

Marge looks at Manjula seeing the same sadness she herself went through when Bart had to be sent away.

Seeing your child at such a young age having to go off into the world without their parents help is not fair or easy. But Apu did it with little concern over what Manjula his own wife had to say.

Marge says "Manjula I like that your getting in your husbands face about you not liking this arrangement he's got with his parents.

"But you need to keep pressuring him. And yes I'll agree that todays media is a little over sexual for my tastes.

"A few times I've had to explain to Maggie not to try and dance like the girls in a few of those hip hop music videos."

Manjula asks, "The ones where they do nothing but shake their asses or make their asses jiggle to the songs lyrics? I honestly can't understand how those women feel comfortable doing that while so many are watching."

Marge giggles to say, "I know right. I mean hello I know the old saying goes flaunt it if you got it.

"But still at least flaunt it for the guy you want to get or are with."

Manjula laughs along with Marge over the comment but sighs heavily still. Her thoughts deep in worry about what she can do to get her children back.

The Manjula remembers what Bart told her the last time he came to the store.

Manjula asks "Marge has Bart not told you about my children’s situation at all?"

Marge shakes her head to hear the front the door open and close. Bart calling for her to answer, "Bart Manjula's here too and make sure to take off your wet shoes."

Bart comes into the kitchen his jacket slightly damp from the rain.

Bart says "Hey mom Lis and Mag says they have after school stuff to do. So I came straight home. Hey Manjula um nice to see you."

Marge asks "Bart how come you didn't tell me about Manjula's family issue?"

Bart says, "I didn't want you to worry seeing as we just got over our own family issues. And no Manjula I didn't forget about your kids. I called two Interpol agents I know they've been working on your case.

"Apparently taking children out of the country without both parents consent is a international offense.

"You can get them back but you'll have to get in contact with them to verify where they are. Here you can use this number and tell the agents that I sent you."

Manjula smiles to Bart as he gives her number with a smile. Bart once again finds himself being hugged by the ample breasted mother. Marge keeping a close eye on where Bart's hands are.

But she's satisfied to see that the hug is simply that of thanks. Bart however this time can see a good amount of the India mother’s chocolate breasts.

As well as feel the heat coming off her cleavage. And most of all he can tell that Manjula's breast size is somewhere over double ds or e-cups.

Released from the hug Manjula asks "Bart who are the two agents may I ask?"

Bart answers with a smile "Spencer and Birdie I worked with them a while back and got to know them. They said if I ever had an international problem to call them. And helping a mother get her kids back from halfway around the world should count."

Manjula smiles once more thanking Bart with a hug and a peek to the cheek. With the rain now down to a drizzle. Manjula leaves with a chirper bounce in her step.

Marge closes the door and immediately pounces into Bart's arm. With her arms wrapped around Bart's neck and her legs around his waist. Marge grinds their crotches together.

Marge's tongue probing Bart's mouth who in turn squeezes the hyper Milf's ass.

Marge moans and continues to grind her ass in a swaying motion as Bart holds her firmly by her plump seat.

Bart pulls away leaving a trail of spit to remind him of the hot kiss Marge was just giving him. Bart says, "We've got an hour Marge try to calm down before they get home."

Marge says "Baby you know just how to calm me down now lets go have some fun."

Bart smiles as he carries Marge upstairs. The whole time he makes sure that his hard on is felt by Marge through his pants.

Marge moans and bits her lip each time Bart takes a hard step. Which causes her to rub against his covered crotch.

Getting to the top of the stairs Bart smirks and he quickly jets forward ramming Marge into the wall. Marge not caring about her back hitting the wall her ass took the hit.

No what does make her cry out is feeling Bart's hard cock press so aggressively against her thong clad pussy.

Leaking with excitement Marge's hands hooks Bart's face and once again smothers his lips with hers.

Bart takes his time and navigates them both to the bedroom door. Once past it Bart locks the door and the two are in a full on no worries scream-athon. Marge mostly doing the hard screams while Bart does the blissful soft ones.

After slamming his cock home Bart sighs not pulling out but cumming inside Marge. Marge is really happy she choice to got back on the pill for the extra excitement of feeling Bart cum inside of her.

Marge says "Bart go take a shower and don't forget to wash your hair. It’s starting to get stiff. You know I like you hair soft its great to feel when we kiss."

Bart smirks giving Marge a quick but loving kiss to walk out of the room without clothes on.

Marge hums saying to herself "Good lord every time I see his ass I just want to wrap my legs back around his waist to get a handful of those hard buns."

Marge hums to lightly finger herself. But smirks as she jumps from the bed to chase after Bart to the bathroom for some shower fun.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes ok reasons why I can't update on the first anymore. With this being my second year into college I aiming for my masters. But they said I need to complete the four years for a bachelors. Before I register for my masters, something along the lines of showing if I ready for that kind of commitment. So with the classes I'm in I only have Friday's and the weekends off. So I can't update on the first day of each month. But the first Friday's instead. So yeah and with all five classes I'm taking I've got to tell you dudes now. Look foreword to there being delays in the future. Anyway dudes let’s continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Manjula's POV  
After talking with Bart's friend I was more then happy that they have a lead on my children.

The two agents said that they would follow a few small clues also before meeting with me.

But I can't help but worry that something will happen. Apu told me when I got home that'd he'd keep the store closed for a few days.

Apparently the robber robbed other stores too. I'm still shaking from how close Apu was to dying.

Walking down the boardwalk I having to do a double take at seeing Bart laughing with a very large breasted woman.

I've seen her a lot of times before in those Duff beer commercials. Often she was getting her shirt wet and shaking her breasts all over the place. But now they're putting those commercials on with some new girl.

But this woman she has breasts that look almost as big as my own.

Walking over Bart spots me saying "Hey Manjula nice to see you. Did you get in contact with my friends?"

I smile giving him a nod to say "Yes I did they told me they'd follow the leads I gave them. Along with other clues they've run across."

Bart chuckles to say, "That's Birdie and Spencer always ready to help when you call. Oh Manjula this is Titania. I've been helping her bosses company make a new product and advertisement."

Titania as she oddly named gives me a warm smile and handshake. Titania says "I take it from that little story Bart's also helping you. Well I can see that yet again you can't resist helping more mature women Bart."

Bart chuckles to rub his head saying, "Well my mom raised me to do what I can when I can. Even though I tended to cause a lot of trouble when I was younger."

I giggle to say "I remember Apu told me all about your pranks out in the parking lot of the store. He even had to chase you away for a week."

Bart laughs saying, "Oh man I caused a car to get chained to his dumpster. After he got it back he chased me off with his broom. Hey I'm going to grab something from the candy vender be right back."

After waiting for a few seconds Bart returns with a few snacks. 

Bart passes me a bag of popcorn and gives Titania some glazed cookie sticks. Bart got himself a bag of cotton candy.

After a short walk we stop at a beach side table. Bart goes over and starts to order things for us to eat. I've never been in this kind of situation a man paying for me to relax.

Normally I have to pay for all my shopping and spa days.

Titania says, "I know that look you've been giving him. And trust me girl I've been doing the same thing to him."

I gasp to say "I would never I'm a married woman. Bart is too young for me anyway." I cross my arms under my breast to give her a mild glare. Titania only smirks back.

Titania chuckles to say "Oh don't believe me well let me clue you in. Bart's not a virgin take how he walks he clearly knows not to make his balls rub together.

"And he's pampering us with lunch and snacks. Every single woman knows that a man only does either of those for two reasons.

"One its to show that they are available. Or two to put on the idea that they want to be close and caring friends. But I mean look at us Manjula we've got bodies men drool and beg for a one-night stand with.

"Do you honestly think that Bart wouldn't want a shot at either of us? Plus you being a married woman only makes you more attractive.

"The allure of Bart a single and young gentlemen getting the chance with an experience and well endowed woman. While sticking it to your husband that he's plowed you silly. I'd put money down that he loves staring at our bodies."

I blush as Bart returns with our lunch.

I ask "So Bart what is Marge doing now?" Bart answers, "Oh she's probably cleaning the house like always. I've been trying to get her to find a job but she just can't get out of her stay a home funk."

Titania says "I think you should take your mom around town Bart. Walk and talk with her without her being distracted by house chores."

Bart nods saying it wouldn't be a bad idea. Bart gets a message on his phone to say "Oh I got to go Mr. Burns wants me in for a meeting right now."

I gasp to say, "What Bart M. Burns the power plant owner is your boss?"

Bart nods to answer "Yeah he wants me to talk with him over something but not sure what. Either way I have to go. Titania I'll see you next week for the commercial shoot testing. Manjula I'll see when my friends call."

With Bart jogging off I look back a Titania who smiles back at me. Titania says "So are you going to tell me about your marital problems here? Or should we go somewhere private?"

Bart's POV  
I sigh not full sure with myself on what to do. It can't be helped either way now.

Med chimes against my chest saying to me "Calm yourself my owner things will work out just remain cheerful and unrestricted."

I say "Easy for you to say Med. From what you just told me two nights ago I've become a tricking chick magnet.

"So just to ask how many women are we taking here? Like four five I need a number Med."

Med answers "Some where between ten or twenty my owner."

I gulp to shake my head say "Med you've got to stop those pond counters please. I can't handle that many women no man can. I mean after like the third or small fourth rounds I pretty much want to drop asleep.

"And you’re saying that once those ponds fill all the women that have an attraction to me will swarm me for sex and love.

"How is that fair?"

Med answers, "To some women you are a man that stands out my owner. You're young you find them attractive in their own right. But you also show them a great deal of respect.

"Something I must say only a small number of men perform for a women."

I sigh to ask "At least tell me how to talk to my mom and my sister about our relationships."

Med says, "When the time comes I will tell you what to say my owner. For now believe me when I saw this only a few of the younger females will stay by your side.

"For some of them its just a taste of a man with power they want. But be ready my owner the older women are the ones you must fear."

I gulp to say, "What you’re telling me is a number of these women who come after me won't care for me.

"Then why the hell should I even give them a lay if all they'll do is leave."

Med answers, "It is as I just explained me owner. Even though you offer then love in its natural and pure form. They still will not be ready to settle for your love only.

"Those few others will want to explore. While those who have already spent time searching will find you as a place they refuse to be apart from."

I rub my head to say, "Do you at least know when I'll be meeting some of these women? Better yet do you have a description of them?"

Med says "I can only tell you that you've known all of them since you were younger. They've all played at part in your life before you left to recover as your memories say.

"But worry not my owner I will warn you if those who see to use you and if they prove a danger to you."

I sigh to say "Thanks Med ok well talk later."

Parking my car I then walk right into the plants front door to see Mr. Burns and Smithers waiting for me.

I smile shaking Smithers hand but getting a light hug from Mr. Burns. As we walk Mr. Burns say "Bart have you ever thought about having a family?"

I smile to say, "Mr. Burns are you going to try and adopt me again?"

Mr. Burns says, "Well if you'd want to be my son like I asked before you mothers ex husband interfered I don't see why not. But I do think that passing on my legacy is needed.

"I'll be honest with you Bart Smithers here is my closest and only friend. And you well you were the student and son I've hoped to have.

"But a lass I've never found that spark of my own. Bart I ask you will you carry on my legacy will you take up the Montgomery name if I were to leave this life?"

I sigh to say, "I can't Mr. Burns... not without earning it at least."

Mr. Burns looks at me to laugh patting my shoulder. Mr. Burns stops laughing long enough to say, "Bart yet again your true character and kindness shines through.

"Ok Bart I've got a large sum of money in my head. If you meet that expectation you've achieved one of three tests I have in mind for you. The others will come after I arrange a few things.

"And Bart be mindful some times even the best of us still feel a little crushed from pressure."

I nod to say "I'll keep that in mind Mr. Burns. For now I'm going to walk around ok."

Mr. Burns say "Oh sure sure go right a head my boy take all the time you need. Just be sure to stop by my office when the share holders come."

I nod to start to walk around the plant. Can't believe years earlier I use to simply run around and play somewhat harmless pranks around here.

Just glad I didn't cause any real damage and left things to water balloons and firecracker bombs. Cause if this place went down the city would be in trouble.

I sigh to say out loud "Man I don't even know the last time I've pranked anyone. I feel old and I not even in my twenties yet."

After wandering around for a few minutes I end up finding a room I never thought I'd see again. It’s my former fathers old work place. The doors slide to the side letting me walk in.

I sigh remembering during I think my umpteenth visit I took the last donut from the lunchrooms box. Homer chased after me and choked me for a little before I slipped free.

I think 'Add the pain from my wrist cramping up on the worse of days. I still have minor throat bruises from when he use to choke me.

'Add the nerve damage that still twitches from my scars. And I don't know if I'll be able to draw well in the future.'

I jump feeling someone bump into me. Turning I see a woman with a long mane of red hair smiling at me. An open box of donuts in her hands.

She swallows to ask, "Hey what are you doing in her cutie? No one told me that a cute inspector was dropping by today."

I blush to say, "Oh no I'm not an inspector I'm kind of Mr. Burn's apprentice. But I've know him for a long time most of my life actually.

"I just came here to... Well I only ended up standing here remembering that my former father worked in this room."

The woman tilts her head to ask, "Are you Homer Simpson's son?"

I nod to say "Yeah I still can't believe he thought screwing that singer was a good idea. He spent so many years showing my mom love just to throw it away."

Mindy pops another donut into her mouth to say "Well some guys don't really see how good they got it until they fuck it up. So Bart I think you should let the past be the past and look forward to where you’re going.

"Oh and can I ask if your dating anyone right now? I think you'd need a good date after getting here and being reminded of such a hard moment for your family. 

"Oh the names Mindy by the way. Newest control monitor for Mr. Burn's power plant."

I smirk to rub the back of my head answering "Well I'd like that Mindy but as friends. I've got a lot of lets just say friends with benefits things going on."

Mindy giggles to say "Let me guess ones a little clingy, another likes to scream, and the other she just wants what you've been giving her all to herself?"

I chuckle to say "A little of all those columns but yes. I just care too much about them not to... I should go Mr. Burn's wants me at a meeting. But Mindy I'll see you after you shift ends.

"If you get out before me my cars the cool Transam in the parking lot."

She giggles as I leave room I shake my head to ask "So Med any words of wisdom for my date?"

Med answers "Talk about sweets and movies she'll find that fun."

I thank Med and head off to Mr. Burns’s office for the meeting with his other shareholders.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everybody I'm happy to be forward with you all. So far my friend has sent me a list of funny April fools pranks. I can't wait to watch them. But I think its needed to be said that last month was crazy for me. My midterms and class assignments had me scrambling for parts to use. So again sorry dudes for not giving you an update last month. But I also hope that there won't be another delay like last month anytime soon. So lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Med's POV  
As my Owner walks with the giggling red headed from his Elderly masters place of employment. I can feel his other conquests. They are too eager for not only his return but to have sex with him again.

I must advise my Owner to try and teach them how to not constantly hunger for him.

As my Owner continues his evening with his next potential I can feel her wanting for companionship. She like my owner has had a troubling past.

But her's much older and personal.

Red head says, "So Bart from what I heard around the plant, you're like Mr. Burns apprentice."

My Owner says, "Well more like well its personal. Mr. Burns has had more of an impact of my youth then my father had.

"Mr. Burns taught me to be ruthless in business. Taking charge or planning a change that put you a head of the rest. It was that kind of thinking that almost made me fire my father from his job at the plant when I was younger. 

"If I had Mr. Burns would have adopted me on the spot.

"Back then my father was an idiot. Well he grew a little after it and showed he could care for my family. Still over time he became a slob and drunk his work issues away. I can hardly remember what he told me that day he left...

"When Sideshow Bob came after me it was for a reason not many people know. Or believed..."

The red head asks "So why did he come after you? From what I heard Sideshow Bob killed people who he hitchhiked from."

My Owner answers "Haah when I was younger I was a real hell raiser. I knew Crusty the Clown and got a back stage pass for his show. During the show I pranked Sideshow Bob and Crusty got a kick out of it.

"Bob didn't like it especially after that when I slipped firecrackers into his shoes. And how I accidently shot him out of Crusty's prop cannon.

"Boy when I say all I did out loud I sound like a real ass of a kid. I mean I laughed but shouldn't I feel bad that I made him look bad on the Crusty show?"

The red head says "No Bart what Bob did was evil. He killed people because it filled I think some dark fantasy inside of him.

"He turned his eyes onto you because you made him feel humiliated. From all the crime drama's I've watch a criminal hates two things. One when a person betrays them. And two when someone damages his or her ego.

"Think about it Bart Bob's killed for attention to taunt the cops. The attention he wasn't getting as Crusty stagehand. While you a kid did his job better then him on your first try.

"I mean that would piss anyone off to see some new guy come on. And do the job they've been tolling at for years in a matter of minutes."

My Owner calms down nodding to change the subject. My Owner says, "Well lets focus on something better from the past. Hey did they ever make that remake of the Thanksgiving Puzzler?"

The red head stops and burst into laughter. My Owner stops and smiles as the red head holds his arm and her side as she continues to laugh.

The red head says, "They did and it was so bad. The 3d blood made everyone want to ask for their money back."

My Owner covers his eyes to chuckle and shake his head. My Owner says "Man that sounds like it sucked. But it can't be anywhere as bad as watching Stab Dolphin the fourth finning."

The red head laughs her breast jetting forward as she holds her stomach to laugh.

The red head asks, "You saw that? Boy even I stayed away after the train wreck of a trailer."

My Owner says, "Can't be as bad as how people felt after the trailer and seeing the reboot of Ghost Blasters. I mean I'd watch a mix cast of men and women any day. But a bad movie is still a bad movie right?"

The red head nods saying "Yeah I mean don't put down others because of their opinions. Plus facts are facts especially if women who were ok with the trailer even agreed that the movie sucked. 

"Who are you to complain go see it if you don't want to listen."

My Owner nods as they continue to walk and talk. I sigh to then feel a ping echo through my thoughts. Yes now doubt one of them is ready she's going to have fun with my Owner on his return to his dwelling.

Third person's POV  
As Bart gets in he's all smiles his little date with Mindy went well. She really has a passion for sweets. Bart never did know jelly beams came in over one thousand flavors.

Bart laughed at remembering her talk for an hour straight about how to make ice cream taste better.

As Bart walks inside he looks at his watch. Maggie should be over at her friends for a sleepover. And Lisa should be hanging out with her friends until nine or ten.

So that leaves Bart home with his mom for the next three or more hours.

Hearing her trademarked hum Bart cruises into the kitchen. Bart says "Hey Marge sorry I'm late. Went to the movies with a new friend from the power plant."

Marge smiles turning her shoulder to Bart but raising her dress to say "You're not late sweetie. I made a special dinner for you. Its two warm buns, a very well glazed muffin, with some tasting milk to wash it all down.

"I was waiting for you cause I knew you had that long sausage for me so I could eat with you."

Bart gulps seeing right through the innuendo his cock getting hard in a matter of seconds. Smiling Bart goes over to Marge and bends her over the counter.

Pulling the top of Marge's green dress down her breasts immediately spring free jiggling as they defy gravity. Both breasts large looking wonderfully soft and firm. And both her nipples pointed and completely erect.

Bart smiles as he unzips his pants and thrusts right in. But to Marge's shock Bart's not after her muffin glazed sugary top half. He's after the bottom half of her muffin.

As Bart vigorously thrusts into Marge's ass she moans and sighs with each hit. Bart taking great pleasure in feeling her ass bounces and wiggles with each hit.

Soon Bart takes hold of Marge's ass cheeks fucking her rougher then she's use to. In one hard thrust Marge grunts and shifts her legs. Her orange heels clicking against the tiled floor as she adjusts herself for more.

Bart smirks as he continues to thrust and Marge grunts grow louder at how hard he's pounding her.

Marge doesn't notice but Bart does seeing her knees start to shake at his shaft continues to make waves inside of her.

Bart smirks to then reel back all the way. Until only his tip is left in Marge's ass. Marge grunts hard as her knees continue to shake against her will.

Once again Marge involuntarily spreads her legs a little more. Only for Bart's cock to come crashing back into her ass.

As Bart presses his thrusts Marge's groans grow with them. Soon Marge's ass isn't causing any drag her ass is now causing nothing but a pleasurable squeeze every time Bart's cock invades.

With each hard thrust from Bart Marge hears the soft click of her heels underneath the sound of hard flesh smacks. Marge's heels lift up to then drop back down in a rhythmic tap.

The tapping in perfect tempo almost with each hard slap of Bart's waist hitting Marge's rear.

Sucking in a gulp of air Bart hard charges Marge's ass in serious of heavy thrusts. Marge jerks up right on tips of her shoes as she screams through her teeth. While Bart gives off a grunt like sigh as he cums with her.

Bart smirks as he pulls away to see his cum stream free of Marge's asshole. As well as sliding down her bowed legs.

Marge finally calms down but to put it frankly is shocked. Turning around Marge uses the counter for support. Her legs still wide open as she rests against the counter.

Marge gasps looking down to see her pussy lips dripping with her juices after she squirt all over the floor.

Marge giggles seeing the large splash range of her squirt. And at seeing Bart's shoes shine from her juices landing on them.

Marge twirls a lock of her hair as she asks with a seductive and exhausted smile "Bart sweetie do you always make women you fuck have multiple orgasms?"

Bart chuckles giving her a sly smile to say "No Marge just the ones I love."

Taking hold of Marge's waist Bart plants a loving kiss right to her luscious lips. Marge hums into the kiss grinding her dripping pussy to Bart's cock.

Running her nails through Bart's hair Marge shoves her tongue into Bart's mouth to find his. Marge sighs feeling Bart's hands once again take hold of her ass.

Marge says, "Bart lets go to the couch my legs are a little shaky. And you know that this milf really likes being on her back."

Bart smirks as Marge giggles back as he carriers her into the living. With her boobs presses to his face Bart can't help but motorboat them as he walks. Marge telling Bart to stop cause he's tickling her just makes him do it more. 

Once again the two go at it and Bart is all smiles. With one arm around Bart's neck and the other gripping a couch cushion Marge moans all she wants. 

With the girls out of the house she doesn't have to worry about being quiet. But as the minutes tick away Med waits for the moment to come.

Just as nine o’clock is about to sound off Lisa is walking to the houses door. Lisa grumbles, "Stupid Jessica always has to be little miss queen. Next time Nikki better not invite her."

Walking into the house Lisa hears something she wasn't expecting. As well as smelling the strong musk of sex. Walking to the source she gets more then an eyeful. 

On the family couch Lisa sees her mother getting railed or fucked silly by her brother.

Marge with half open eyes cries out in bliss as she and Bart cum. Bart sighing in bliss knowing that Marge is on the pill. As he unloads into her and Marge ok with washing Bart's pussy juice soaked jeans.

Lisa goes from stunned to pissed in zero seconds shout "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Bart turns on a dime seeing Lisa. With a slick plop Bart pulls his cock from inside Marge. Causing his cum to flow free and over the couches edge.

In a scramble he then shoves himself back into his pants. Bart says, "Um hey Lis um well I can't say this isn't how it appears. But um remember that talk I told you about..."

Lisa glares at her brother to say "Ok Bart lets talk about how you screwing our mom when your suppose to be with me!"

Coming too from her sexual daze Marge hears her daughters words. Marge sits up to ask "Bart what is she talking about?" Bart says "Ok mom like I said lets talk calmly and I'll explain everything."

Lisa says "No mom you listen I'm not letting you take Bart from me. And I don't care how much experience you have. Bart needs someone his speed to take care of him."

Marge growls standing up from the couch to say, "Was that an old woman joke just now young lady? You better what that tone with me little missy!"

Bart gulps both aroused and scared of what he was seeing. One the one hand scared because both his mother and sister were looking to rip the others head off.

And aroused in the other hand because Marge and Lisa's breasts are now pressing into each other as they continue to argue in each other face. Both pointing and almost screaming into the others face.

Bart thinks 'Med what do I do? You said you'd help me when this happened. Well I can sure use a hand here pal. Come on dude I love them both what do I say?'

Med replies 'Be calm my Owner I said when you need it my aid will be yours. Separate them take control like you did when your second conquest refused to listen to you after you conquered her for the first time.

"Talk to them separately then together. You must make it clear that them arguing will not do will for your heart. It will only break it be strong in command dominant!'

Bart nods to take a deep breath and shout "That's enough both of you!"

Both mother and daughter turn in shock at hearing Bart raise his voice. Seeing the hard glare on Bart's face both women fell silent.

Bart says, "I've had enough of you arguing both of you. Now go to your rooms. And I don't want to hear any back talk. I'll be along in a minute to talk to both of you individually.

"Now get going the last thing I want is for Mr. Flanders to peek in from the front window. And see mom naked an arguing with you Lisa. Now move the both of you!"

Still shocked Lisa speed walks away confused and still too stunned to talk back to her brother.

Marge is equally surprised by Bart's authorized tone. But she knows better then to challenge the man of the house.

As Marge reaches the middle of the stairs she stops and think 'Bart's the man of the house... That's why I'm listening... I've got a real sweet and caring man looking out for me and my girls.

'Don't worry sweetheart your milfy mamma's gonna listen to every word you say. Because she loves you.'

Lisa is now pacing back and froth in front of her computer wishes she hadn't deleted that video of what Bart did.

But now is filled with worry. Lisa thinks 'Is it my fault that Bart finally fucked mom? But when did he get to her? Better yet how did he convince her? Oh my god Bart came inside of mom and... I'm fucking jealous...

'I lost my big brother because of PTSD... Now I might lose him to another woman or worse leave our family completely... Please Bart please don't leave me again...'

As Lisa cries soft tears into her hands as she plopped down onto her bed. Downstairs Med gives Bart a quick run down on who to talk to first and what to say.

Med says 'Don't worry my Owner once they understand your points. They will come together slowly afterwards to make amends don't worry.'

Bart nods rubbing his eyebrows to sigh rubbing the back of his say "Well let’s get to it then."

Bart groans feeling his cock still somewhat hard in his jeans. Bart thinks 'Fuck I'm going to have to jerkoff to calm down tonight.'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys and gals sorry for having to miss last month. My only excuse was that it was finals and yes in college they make you feel as if it’s a job. So they expect your work when they expect it. So had to take a few days to let my hands rest. Being a starting engineer major is nothing short of pressure on your hands. But still dudes I hope your all cool and relaxing at least for most of the summer. So lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Marge's POV  
I sigh sitting in my bathrobe on my bed waiting for Bart to come upstairs. I hope he brings up my clothes with him. I can still feel my legs shaking from all those pelvis-quenching orgasms.

As the clock ticks away I can't help but get even more anxious to just talk with him.

The bedroom door opens and Bart walks in. His face is completely plain as if he just had a boring conversation.

Bart says, "Mom I need you to listen and please listen. Everything I'm about to say to you I'll say to Lisa. And I want both of you to think about your answer tonight. And what you decide we'll have to also tell Maggie."

I gulp I had completely forgotten about how Maggie would feel around us after being told this.

Sitting still Bart walks over to me and says what he has to say.

I look into his eyes and feel sad at the options that I have. I want to argue but he puts a finger to my lips and leaves the room.

Walking over to my slightly open door I watch as he walks into Lisa's room. A few short minutes later he leaves her room and goes into the bathroom.

Hearing the water run my head is swirling with any idea to stop one of the options Bart told me from happening.

Hearing a creak I look up to see Lisa looking out her bedroom. Seeing each other she ducks back into her room closing the door.

Shortly following her I close my door too and lie face down onto my bed.

I feel the tears welling at the corners of my eyes. The happiness that I've finally captured after years of being neglected... I could lose it all...

Along with my son all over again...

Maggie's POV  
I smile as I talk to Bart in Greek after he picked me up from Abigail's house.

Bart soon starts to play some old western song, which makes him smile and say, "Been a while since I heard a song from Hanks Williams and it’s a good one too."

As Bart stops at the train crossing I say "Why do you like this bro?"

Before he can answer we jerk forward hard pushed past the train crossing bars. Bart looks behind us to see a truck pushing us forward.

Bart changes gears as we're forced onto the tracks.

Bart shouts "Maggie hold on!" Gunning the car forward Bart turns sharply as a train cuts us off from getting past the second set of tracks.

Bart drives down the middle of the tracks gravel road as the truck continues to chase us. Soon the truck hits the back of Bart's car while Bart keeps going.

Bart turns sharply and continues to drive. The truck still coming after us bashes the back of Bart's car again making him skid a little.

Bart turns the wheel completely as he slides down a road to turn sharply again. I'm shaking completely as Bart tells me to keep holding on.

Another turn and we end up driving down a hill. Bart trying to keep control gets hit again and the car starts to spin. Bart shouts for me to hold on as the truck hits us again making us slam into the side of parked car.

Bart starts to jerk the cars shifter trying his best to get it going again. I look to see the truck coming to a stop a few feet away.

I ask, "Why are they doing this?" Bart says, "We're not staying to find out!"

Gunning his car in reverse Bart drives over someone's bush fence and drives onto another street.

With the tires screaming again Bart looks behind us to say "Fuck they're still coming."

I ask, "What do they want?" Bart says, "I don't know." Hearing the trucks engine again it hits the back of the car.

Bart now losing complete control we end up slamming the cars nose first into a power pole.

Bart groans unclipping his seatbelt and mines. Bart pulls me with him through his door.

Trying to stand the truck pulls up and Bart gets us behind another car. Soon I scream as the loud popping of gunshots hit the car.

Bart looks at me saying "Maggie stay here and don't move ok." I look at him scared hoping he doesn't leave me here alone.

Bart shouts, "What do you want!?" A woman shouts back "You shouldn't have gotten involved with other peoples trades. Now we have Interpol looking and you have to die."

Bart pulls his phone and hits something on the side of it making its message light blink rapidly. Bart springs from his spot behind the car and jumps over the roof of his smashed car.

I watch in horror as bullets follow after him.

Staying behind the car I hear Bart yell as more bullets hit other cars. I turn as someone in a black mask grabs my hand and forces me to stand.

I try to pull away but the person slaps me. I shrink as the person stands over me with a gun in their hand.

I close my eyes as another short rings off and a thud hits the ground in front of me. I look up to see Bart coming from around the car.

Bart drops the gun he has in his hands and slumps against the car. I start to cry telling him to look at me. He's been shot and he's bleeding I don't know what to do.

Third person's POV  
Spencer and Birdie are pissed their department had to have a mole in it. And a mole that’s now seven feet under to cover-up the information leak.

The two agents were even more pissed about whom the mole was talking to. He was talking with about five different criminal groups that their department was working on.

So far the criminal groups have either gone underground. Or in Bart's case decided to kill anyone that could help Interpol get too close and build a case.

Birdie asks, "Do you know about the Punjab Mafia? From their file its not too far off most criminal groups around the world. But here's the kicker they've got a diamond mine in their back pocket."

Spencer says "Meaning they've got a lot of funding and don't like people sticking their nose into their good stuff. Still doesn't explain why they targeted Bart. All he's told us to look into was that woman’s..."

Birdie looks at her partner to say "Fuck the kids must have been taken or sold to the Punjab's. And with us asking about them it must have sent off some red flags to them."

Spencer jumps from her computer to shout "Fuck we need to get to Springfield! Bart just set off his emergency signal."

Within a ten-hour flight both agents touched down at Springfield international and meet with three FBI agents.

Lead agent shakes their hands to say, "I'm agent Blake Mr. Bouvier entire family and extended family have been asking me questions. Along with friends and business associates.

"They all want to know who wants him dead and as such so do it."

Getting into the waiting car both agents tell agent Blake and his fellow agents what they suspect and who maybe involved.

Agent Blake calls the standby team to say "Agent Johns get word to all agents that an international smuggling group is after Mr. Bouvier. Also find Mr. and Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilon they are connected and we can't lose them.

"I want both their backgrounds looked through. Anything out of the ordinary tell me about it."

Agent Blake looks to the agent along side the driver. Agent Blake asks "Have you gotten a report from the hospital team yet?"

The agent nods to say, "So far everything is ok. The family and friends are being kept in a separate waiting area just three sections from Mr. Bouvier."

Spencer asks, "How bad are his injuries?"

Agent Blake answers "He took a automatic handgun round to the shoulder and another two in his side. And a rifle round clipped his inner thigh.

"He managed to kill two of the three attackers the last fled with the truck used in the attack. We're still trying to ID the two dead attackers."

Birdie says, "Never thought Bart would have to kill someone." Agent Blake says, "His younger sister was looking down one of the attackers gun barrel. I'm sure that was plenty enough to make him do what he did."

On arriving at the hospital the agents took the elevator straight to their destination. On getting to the floor an agent meets them and tells agent Blake that Manjula was already here.

The agent went on to say that they're looking for her husband. Agent Birdie says, "Let us talk to her she knows our voices and I believe well need to tell Bart's family."

Agent Blake nods as they make their way into the waiting room. Getting there the agents are surprised to see M. Burns himself along with several private guards watching Bart's friends and family.

Mr. Burns stands to say "Agent Blake I demand to know when will you let us see Bart?"

Agent Blake answers, "In a moment we need you all to be aware of the situation before hand. These are agents Birdie and Spencer of Interpol."

Manjula perks up to say "Birdie and Spencer what you're helping me find my kids? Why are you here?"

Spencer says, "There's no way around this. We believe that the criminal group that attacked Bart is also the ones that have your kids Ms. Nahasapeemapetilon."

Manjula begins to shake her head and dives into her purse. Rapidly she dials a number but after five times she breaks down into tears.

Lisa says, "Please tell us the whole story. Why did they want to kill my brother?"

Lisa red eyes burn with anger at knowing some of the information. Now wants a clear answer for all the tears they've shed.

Birdie then explains that someone in their agency tipped off the Punjab mafia about them looking for Manjula's kids. And the same person told them who sent the two agents onto the Punjab trail in the first place.

Now with no idea of who many or when they will come after him. Bart has become their target seeing as he's killed two of theirs. They'll want to kill him even more.

Marge stands up to say, "You all better make sure my son is safe. I'm not letting another whacko hurt him!"

Agent Blake tries to calm her down by saying "Ms. Bouvier we are doing everything in our power. But right now we need to wait for Bart to wake up from his surgery.

"Also Ms. Nahasapeemapetilon we need to talk with your husband. His family may have had contact with the Punjab's. And it's probably why they suspect Bart is helping Interpol."

Manjula shakes her head as Titania rubs her shoulder. Manjula says, "I can't get him its going straight to voice mail."

Soon the lights flicker and shutdown causing the room to glow with the emergency lights. Agent Blake taps his earpiece to say, "Ground agents we've lost power in the building look into it."

Agent Blake leaves the room to talk to a nurse. In the waiting room family and friends of Bart comfort one another. 

Both Patty and Selma are still hugging Maggie trying to get her to calm down.

Agent Blake runs back into the waiting area telling his agents to follow him fast. Spencer and Birdie run after the agents while Mr. Burns tells two of his guards to go with them to let them know what's happening.

The guards talk into the walkie-talkie about the scene unfolding as Maggie shakes harder at hearing more gunfire. Maggie can't hold back as a new flow of tears fall from her eyes.

As she remembers Bart bleeding against the car after he killed the person who was going to kill her.

The guard turns to Mr. Burns saying "Sir they took Mr. Bouvier when they were returning him from surgery."

Everyone in the room time stood still as Bart had no fighting chance to resist being taken by the people who wants him dead.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Been crazy dudes my town has had a lot of rain. And it’s causing the flies to be really annoying. Still dudes hope summer has been fun to all of you. So yeah dude lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Apu's POV  
Oh by Sheeva why is this happening? Two men just grabbed me and threw me into this trucks trailer with no reason. Since they've been just argue about things.

One man says "They're here." The trailers door opens and several more armed men enter. I gasp as they drag Bart in, he has bandages around his stomach and arms.

Dropping him next to me I look to the women leading them. She has a long scar going down from her scalp to her chin.

A man says "Sorry Malda we didn't know that the children had family."

The woman punches the man in the face telling her to shut the fuck up. The woman named Malda says, "You two fuck ups had one job. Make sure any tributes a village gave us didn't have family anywhere else.

"Now we have two different agencies in where we're working looking for us. And these two were the start of it all. But you couldn't fucking figure that out before taking those kids.

"My brother already torched their village and took anyone left fit for slaving. The only good that came out of this is that we know what Interpol knows about us."

The second man asks what she wants to be done with Bart and me.

The woman walks over and kicks Bart in his bandages. Bart doesn't give a response right away not stopping the woman from kicking him again.

Bart groans coughing hard and very off balance. Malda says "He's pumped full of drugs from his stay at the hospital. Take them to the lake in the woods and put some holes in their skulls.

"No skinning, no trophies, and no ransoms. Just two dead men with a few bullets in their skulls."

As she starts to leave I say "Wait I don't even know who you are. My wife was the one who wanted our kids back. I just couldn't stand taking care of seven children at once."

Malda walks over and knees my nose to say, "Shut the fuck up. Doesn't matter if you know who we are or not. You dying will give this wife of yours enough reason not to dig any more.

"Throw them into the van and lets pack up the warehouse."

A thug grabs the back of my neck and forces me out the truck. Two others drag Bart out and along with me. Tossed into the back of a small blue van they close the doors.

I sigh to say "Oh why didn't she just let things be?"

Bart groans to roll on his side to say, "Because she's a mother and she cares. Unlike you who still hasn't let the idea that his kids are slaves sink in."

I gasp that Bart heard that and that he was awake when kicked. As Bart cradles his stomach I say, "I didn't know they were taken into slavery. And I do care for my kids."

Bart says "Then grow a pair and get ready we're going to have to take control of this van before we get killed."

Bart groans as I hear a snap from to see his shoulder pop out of place. The two men from the truck argument climb into the front seats. While another points a gun at us as he gets in.

The gunman says "You two are lucky Malda is here and not her brother. He would have killed both of you idiots for fucking this up."

With the gunman looking away as Bart works his legs to slide between the cuffs. With his hands in front Bart squads then charges the man.

Startled the man gets head-butted by Bart and pulls the trigger to his gun.

Bart wrestles with the gunman to fire into the back of the passengers seat. Wrestling the gun Bart bashes the guys face to kick him into the side of the van.

Bart then bashes the drives face with the gun as he raises his gun. The man is dazed but comes after Bart again with a knife. They struggle until Bart forces him out of the car coughing and bleeding.

Bart shouts, "Throw him out too!" Pushing the gunman to me Bart hops into the drivers seat and starts the car.

I duck as guns from outside start to hit the van. Lying on my belly I slide to one side as Bart drives us out and into the street. Looking out the open door from against the van I see its nighttime.

As Bart drives he says, "Apu look in this guys pockets and see if he has keys to our cuffs."

I say "Bart I am not touching a dead man." Bart says, "Then do you care to join him cause! If and when they catch up to us I can't fight back. Then we both die so get over it!"

Crawling over I ask, "Why did they cuff your hands behind your back and just tie mines together?"

Bart groans as he rubs his stomach to answers "I killed two of their goons when they came after me earlier today. I think they were a little caution even with all the drugs in me. I'm still feeling a little dizzy."

I find a key and hand it to him. Bart stops the van and uncuffies his hands to then loosen the tie on mine.

I ask "Lets go to the police we'll be safe there."

Bart says "No we need to contact my Interpol friends. They'll be able to protect us better.

"Lets see if this jackass has a cellphone."

Bart looks through the mans pockets only finding his cellphone has a hole in it.

Bart says, "Fine lets just get to the police station and then they'll tell agents where we are."

Bart turns the gearshift only for me to scream as the back windows explode and more bullets hit the back door.

Bart floors the pedals and we're racing down the street as they continues to shoot at us. Bart says, "Shit they hit a tire!"

Before long Bart slams the breaks and he shouts for me to run. As we run from the van to jump a fence gunfire chasing behind us I see the school coming into view.

Bart says, "Run to the school!" Following after him Bart pushes through the doors and looks around. Finding a folding chair Bart wedges it into the door handles.

Bart says "That won't hold them for long. Apu I suggest you find somewhere to hide. Try the music room I'm going to the Skinner's office to call for help. And when this is all over Apu your going to have to face Manjula."

As Bart jogs off I run to find a place to hide.

Bart's POV  
Getting to Skinners office I smirk remembering all the times he's had me sit in here just to lecture me.

I smirk to say "God I have to make sure if I have kids they aren't all bad like me. Sure I'll teach them pranks but they'll have to be smarter then when I was younger...

"Fuck Med I already sound like a father."

Med "It's a sign of grown my owner. And be at the ready your enemies have entered this place. I will help but numbing the pain of you old wounds. The rest is in your hands my owner."

Thanking med I press the security monitors besides Skinner's desk. Seeing eight coming in from the cafeteria, nine coming in through the gym, and another twelve enter from the front.

Taking up the phone on Skinners desk I groan to say "And of course they've cut the phone lines."

Going to Skinners contraband safe I take a roll of play doh and place it along the dial and locking side.

Light the doh with a match set from my wallet it bursts open with a pink pop. I smiling finding years of junk Skinner has taken from kids.

Pulling off the hospital gown I make a makeshift bag and pull it all inside. Using Skinners chair I pry open the ceiling panel and make my way to my hideout.

Crawling along the ceiling vents I smirk remembering all the times I've hid up here.

I lightly chuckle remembering when Sherri and Terri tricked me into dating them both.

I thought I was just dating one but they both were so good a kissing I couldn't tell. One of the places we hid after a prank was up here.

Finding my old hid out I smirk seeing my brand is still there. I say "Its time El Barto reminds this school why he's the pranking god."

Getting to work right away I dawn the torn purple eye mask and cape from inside the hidden box in my hid out. Smiling I sigh to say "This would be so much cooler if I had pants. First stop lost and found then the basement."

Getting to the small office next to teachers lounge I look for a pair of pants that'll fit me. Along with anything else that'll help me.

Finding the only pair of pants that could fit me stops short of my boxer’s waistband. I sigh still left without any shoes. And with a plain black t-shirt I just can't help but hate to see myself in a mirror

Finding a few things no one would mind me having fun with this stuff. Slipping back into the ceiling I crawl and find the basement vent system.

Dropping down I smirk seeing years of theater props and old school floats going to waste. No doubt Skinner's told the parents they'll be used for something else. And right now that is the time.

I smirk says "Thanks Seymour for being so cheap."

Within the next hour I lay my traps and wait for the fun to begin. I've always wanted to have another prank marathon in the school. Looks like I can finally do it.

Cracking my neck I sigh to say "Lets have some fun." I walk back to Skinner's desk taking up the loud speakers mic.

Looking at the security monitors. I find them all still looking and thankfully they haven't found Apu yet either. 

I say, "You fucking assholes just can't let things go. I didn't know who you all were before today... but you fuckers decided to try and kill me. I was fine with that idea not the first people or persons to try and kill me.

"But you assholes made the mistake of trying to kill my little sister... now oh now... YOUR IN MY HOUSE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Pressing the button to my makeshift trigger switch I watch as one guy gets hit with a dummy spring locker.

The locker door erupts from its hinges and bashes him into the opposite wall. Knocking him out and maybe causing some internal pain.

Another two goon races to see the problem and triggers my hidden pressure plate. Causing a paint bomb to go off. The bomb comprised of purple paint dye and hot-sauced mix with acid from the chemistry lab. Causes pain to bellow from the thugs lips.

I laugh as they stumble forward call for help. But another trio trigger the next trap causing several hanging soda packs to swing free. Right into their nuts.

I had to laugh a little more seeing the cans hit them in the nuts while also some burst open from the hit. Causing the special liquid to coat them as make them go ridged.

Up slipped a nice chemical muscle relaxer in the sodas. Those guys will be as stiff as stone for a few hours.

I smirk as a banner drops down from over them saying congratulations it’s a girl.

A few thugs round the corner seeing their friends in pain. Smirking I trigger the next trap and its a good thing Willy the janitor has so much shaving cream.

In a flash the lockers start to buckle and bend around the group. One investigates only to cause a chain reaction of all the lockers bursting open and filling the hall with shaving cream and glue.

As they flail around and try to get free the large mound of foam pulls them back into it.

Smirking I use the ceiling again to making my way to the rest of the goons after me.

Getting into the bathroom I smirk seeing to guys standing and using the urinals. Dropping into a stall I light five cherry bombs and drop them into the toilet flushing and ducking as fast as I can.

In what can only be called a bathroom throwing up. The toilet and urinals explodes causing water from every pipe in the bathroom to throw up water.

The goons caught off guard tries to get clear but I rush them tackling the first. Slamming his face into the metal flushing controls to the urinal.

Then taking his gun I shoot the first person to come to check things out. Smirking I take both their guns and go into the halls. Ducking into a locker I smirk as several thugs find their friends.

Pulling a whistle I blow into it. The thugs stop as they hear a clamoring from the down hall. The twin doors burst open as a stampede of sheep owned by grounds keeper Willy.

Charge right at them several run away while a couple is run over by the sheep.

Slipping out of the locker I easy myself back lying a few rolling traps behind me. Finding the other janitors closet I take a few boards, liquid tar, and nails.

Forcing the nails onto the boards I place them on the floors and pour the tar over them. I say, "I've been a pain before but this takes the cake."

As I turn I sigh seeing a thug is dragging a bleeding Apu. Looks like he got punched in the face a few times. I sigh as the guy shouts at Apu to get up.

Walking over I tap the guys shoulder as he turns I smirk back at him. Bashing his face with the butt of the machine gun. As the guy groans in pain I keep hitting him until he's flat on his stomach.

I look to Apu pulling him to his feet and opening a locker. I say, "Try not to make too much noise ok."

Pushing him in I close the locker and laugh hearing screams as several goons yelling about why marbles were on the floor. Or why there's a nail stuck in their foot.

Walking down another hall I stop seeing two guys look through some rooms. Both of them about to reach for traps.

The first guy starts tweaking out because strapped to that doorknob is a taser. The other guy gets to open the door guy a spring-loaded arm from the Duff kids float.

Sends a shack of empty cans right into his nuts. As they both fall over in pain I chuckle at their pain.

In a flash I duck as several shots fly past my head. Turning I return fire killing one thug as another calls for the others. Running I blindly fire behind me as I turn a corner and jump over a trip wire.

I look behind me as two thugs trigger another trap. Making several cans of silly string burst open pouring the goo from the cans all over them. Only for the goo to then ignite with the help of several firecrackers.

The thug’s scream and roll trying to put themself out.

I laugh but as I turn several shots force me to duck into a classroom. Slamming the door behind me I push the teachers desk into the door wedging it.

The thugs force their way in opening fire on everything and anything. And to my fucking luck this room had to be the science room.

Glass and various chemicals begin to spill all over the place. Sniffing the air I gulp and look to one of the tables.

I say "Oh shit!" Before long a chemical ignites cause a whoosh of flames to fill the room. Rushing to the closet I tap around finding the weak wall.

Little do people know but every closet has a weak wall. I kick the wall a few times only cause myself more pain and making my already bleeding leg bleed a little more.

Using the machine gun I put a few extra holes into the wall. Then slam my whole shoulder through.

Clawing through the hole I get out but loose the machine gun, as the room is fully engulfed in flames.

Running through the door I turn to see the thugs in the hall shocked to see me. Before long the sprinklers as well as the fire alarm goes off and I take the hint.

Running fast I duck and slide across the slippery floor. As one thug rounds a corner from another hall she triggers my ultra wedgy trap. Hear scream sounds like a little girl really high pitched.

Pushing through the closet set of doors I smile seeing where I've ended up. I say, "Lets have a food fight then."

Flipping a few tables I go into the kitchen and grab the left over lunch gruel. No ones going to miss two week left overs anyway and Skinner man he really needs to upgrade the menu.

Kicking over the pots I wait as the sprinklers continue to rain down onto me.

Before long several thugs rush into the lunchroom and walk into my trap. Popping up I ask "Hey you jackass know what happens when you mix electricity with mystery meat?"

The thugs look at me confused until I throw a taser at their feet. Causing the water and meat to spark from the mix. Making a toxic gas that is both rancid and a little explosive.

With my distraction I open fire on three of thugs will the handgun. Killing one I manage to wound another, as she's ducks into cover.

I shout "A lot of trouble you assholes are going through just to kill me. Why not cut your loses and beat in."

A thug shouts, "Our boss wants you to be an example. She's put a nice price tag on your head. Literally kid she wants your fucking head!

"She many not like a lot of us but she hates it when people she wants dead are still walking!"

I shrug never really got the morals or logic some people follow.

I fire as one pops up on my left killing her with ease. I back up and run for new cover as a thug opens fire on me with a semi shotgun.

Getting into new cover I say, "Looks like it’s a shorter split now you sure you want to fight me alone? I mean three against one is easy for me."

Thug shouts "Still worth it your dead punk!" I fire back as they push on me. Jumping over the lunch counter I wait as I hear them get closer.

Using a mirror I watch which way their going. Easing from the side of my cover I kill the closet thug only to get blindsided by another.

As we struggle we fall back into the kitchen floor. I struggle with the thug but I cry out in pain from him shooting me.

As he punches my face he says, "I'm going to rip your fucking head off punk."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys I'll be honest I've read a lot of porn comics about different cartoon and movie franchises. And they've given tons of ideas and story themes. So also today I'll be announcing which story will ending soon. Or how many chapters are left before it ends. Hope you dudes are still having fun when they end. Now dudes lets continue. 

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Third person's POV  
The entire police force is one alert after Mr. Burns put a fire under Wiggum's and the mayors asses.

But it was Willy's frantic calls to Skinner that finally lead everyone to the right place.

As they police and FBI agents accompanied by Birdie and Spencer arrive. They receive automatic fire from the front doors and windows of the school.

Agent Blake says "Chief Wiggum I'm taking control of this situation."

Wiggum says "Sure you are how about I roll out the carpet for you. And let you supervise like most of you big wigs desk jockeys do."

Agent Blake grabs Wiggum's collar to say "Now listen hear you dough happy idiot if those two die in there. I will personally see to it that you loss not only your job.

"But are sued by Ms. Bouvier for causing her sons death. You already allowed a killer to run loose in this town, which lead to his harm as a child.

"And I will not sit by and watch his life get taken from him. Now either get out of my way or shut up and let a real civil servant do their job."

Wiggum gulps and mumbles that it’s his show now. Agent Blake takes a radio giving orders to the Swat team and his own agents.

Inside as another punch connects to his face Bart grunts and reaches for anything he can.

Grabbing hold of a spork Bart stabs the thug in the eye. Twisting the end of the utensil as the thug screams in pain.

Taking the chance Bart grabs his pistol and shots him three times in the chest.

Feeling the warm splatter of the thug’s blood. Bart pushes him off to take cover once more.

Bart shouts, "Three way split now jerkoffs." Coughing a little to try and breath through the pain. Another thug shouts "We're going to grind you in a fucking meat grinder you punk shit!"

As the thug opens fire with a shotgun Bart ducks back as the thin metal of the kitchen's table can't handle the slugs.

Bart rolls to stop an throws a frying pan at a thug in the open. Firing another three shouts right into her body armor. But having to shoot two more to put her down.

Bart shouts, "Two way split!"

The thug shouts "Yeah we'd be breaking a sweat punk. If you hadn't just ran out of bullets."

As more rounds hit into his cover Bart ducks back for safety. Looking at his gun Bart was shocked that the thug was right.

Looking around Bart finds a spatula and pot. Bart searches in his pocket pulling two cherry bombs and a glow stick.

Cracking open the glow stick Bart pours it the pot. Adding the cherry bombs Bart waits for a thug to come around the corner.

And to his luck it’s the one with the shotgun. Slamming the pot on the thugs head Bart lights the cherries and ram them against the thug’s neck.

In a sink thump like pop you see the cherries explode inside the pot. Causing the chemicals of the glow sticks to explode and take down the thug as he wails inside.

As he drops with a sick crack he's still twitching as he lies on the wet floor pot still smoking around his head.

Reaching for his weapon Bart backs off as machine gun fire rattles close to him. Running for cover the woman gives chase shooting at Bart the whole time.

The female thug says "I got you all to myself now punk and you are all out of tricks."

Bart with his last weapon at his waistband rolls from under a table and into a cabinet.

Keeping the cabinet cracked he waits for the right moment. As the thug comes around looking for Bart he slowly slides the cabinet open.

Tackling the thug from behind Bart jams the spatula into the machine guns receiver.

Not fazed she backhands Bart in the jaw to then shot him in his good knee. As Bart tumbles back another shot to the gut takes him off his feet. Sliding down against the metal table in pain.

Holding his wound Bart says, "Wait." The thug says "Sorry punk I don't do last requests."

Bart says, "I know and neither do they." The thug turns ready to fire as a flashlight on a gun trains on her.

Shooting off one round she misses and takes a slug from a shotgun to the chest.

The Swat officer rushes to Bart asking if he's ok. Bart nods to say, "Took you guys long enough. Oh yeah the other guy is hiding in a locker its number thirty nine down the hall past the chemistry lab."

Talking into the radio about the new information the Swat officers secures Bart. While another team moves for Apu.

Malda growls both annoyed and pissed. Cutting her losses she escapes with the thugs that aren't dead out the side of the school.

While doing their sweep the Swat officers and FBI agents tell Agent Blake that the boss escaped.

But Bart and Apu were both secured and need to transported for injuries.

Bart's POV  
I groan to say "Everything hurts and I really want a smoothie right now."

Mom says, "Relax sweetie Mindy is with Lisa. She's already picked up your smoothie and on their way back."

I sigh to say "Well hopefully I don't get any death threats after this. When will agent Blake be back?"

Mr. Burns says "The FBI and Interpol agents are talking to that Apu character for now. After you told them about the information that that Malda thug said they needed to confirm some things."

I look to mom asks "How's Manjula mom?"

Mom shakes her head to say "Not well sweetie she's still crying but Maggie and Titania are keeping her at our home. She's not crying her eyes out as much but from what Titania says she still looks very hurt."

Mr. Smithers says "Well it’s to be expected with what Apu has caused. And plus things in his personal life with his wife will become complicated from this. And confusing to her as well."

I groan to say, "Well at least now Interpol will have a reason to go after them. But I really want to get out of this hospital already."

Lisa opens the door and says, "Stop complaining Bart the nurses are starting to think you’re not the hot shot the won the Gumball rally."

I say, "I'm not complaining I just really want to stop being in here. I miss my bed and eating food that's not just jello and pudding."

Sitting up I take the cold cup from Lisa and take a few nice sips from it.

Sighing I ease back allowing the cool ice from the smoothie to slide down into my stomach. I turn to Mr. Burns asking, "With everything going on with me how goes everything at work?"

Mr. Burns answers, "The plant and my other business ventures are ok. Mr. Brune sends his get wells and hope you can make it in time for their new drink announcement."

I nod to say "Don't plan on missing that or going to Comic con with my family. So Lisa is Maggie doing ok with me being how I am?"

Lisa says, "Maggie's still adjusting to what happened. But Mindy's has been keeping her focused on helping Manjula as a way to take her mind off it. I'm sure once she see's you around the house it'll be ok... hopefully."

Mr. Burns says "Hopefully nothing that girl is smart and strong she'll make it through this. Sure I tried to steal from her and she shot me as an infant.

"But she showed me something that day. That age doesn't limit you to anything it just allows you a greater chance to show your worth.

"Just like you did before when you were young Bart. And as you still show me now. You mother has raised fine children and I can say this with confidence. You’re all going to go to great places in your lives."

I say thanks as a knock comes from the door. To my shock I see Sherri and Terri walk in. Seeing them both standing their both wearing cut top dresses with short jackets.

Their hair still long as always reaching past their backs. The ringed buckled white belts at their waists.

Unlike most I can tell them apart since their trick on me when we were young. I found that Terri's always has some hint of read in their matching outfits.

Looking them both over I lock onto the red nail polish on the right sisters fingers. While Sherri's fingers are plan clear polish.

Sherri says, "Long time no see Bart sorry we haven't stopped by to talk. You know school and life just gets in the way."

I say, "Don't sweat it Sherri I know. I mean finding time to sleep with all that I have to do. Its often a task in general."

Titania asks "Bart you can tell them apart?" Lisa says "I still get fooled by them and you can tell them apart right away how?"

I smirk to say "Its simple because I remember how they work when tricking people. But it’s good to see you both. And no you aren't going to trick me this time when we hang out so don't try."

Terri sighs to say "Well there goes our fun prank for old times. But Bart we really want to talk to you about how awesome you've got.

"We're sorry about your run in with that gang. We hope you get better now that they're in jail."

I nod not saying anything because Spencer and Birdie told everyone that agent Blake was going to give the media a different story.

As to not bring too much suspension or threats to my family and me. Plus I don't need a bigger target on my back now that they know I'm still alive.

They agencies want them to back off and remember that Apu and me aren't their biggest problems now. Its going to be the joint task force of Interpol and the CIA working to find the gang in and outside activities.

I say, "I'm glad too so what new at school for you two?"

Sherri laughs to say "Besides Skinner having a meltdown at you pranking the school to beat those gang members nothing much. But have a look Skinner's going viral."

Sherri takes out her phone showing us the video of Skinner walking the halls of the damaged school.

Agent Blake said the school would be repaired in time. But seeing Skinner's meltdown at my 'El Barto was here' on his office wall. Sent a familiar scream of my name to leave his lips.

Prompting me to laugh and Marge to slap my head asking why I did that?

I shrugged and answer, "For old times mom don't have a cow."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes like last time I told you all that I'd be ending my Scooby Doo fanfic at chapter forty. But I'm leaving it open for the chance of a sequel story in mind. But today I'm also telling everyone that I'll be ending my family guy fic at chapter twenty. Like my Scooby Doo fic I'm going with a closed but open ending. So the story will end but it'll have room to tell another story before that ending. So again thanks dude and lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Marge's POV  
With Bart going to be released in a few days I decide to clean up a little before he returns home. Plus I also know the answer to his question. But before I tell Bart I need to have a heart to heart with Lisa.

Still as I clean Maggie is reading a packet that her gymnastic teacher gave her.

I ask "Maggie you've been staring at those sheets all morning. What's wrong sweetie?"

Maggie sits up to sigh with a soft sad face. Maggie answers, "I don't know mom. I didn't make the finals of the gymnastic competition.

"But I wish I could have taken part in that competition for the school. When I found this try out sheets I did think much about it. Until the instructor gave it to me. I'm overjoyed at another shoot in a musical. But now I don't know if I can make the cut."

Looking at the packet for more information I smile. Stroking her hair I say, "Sweetie this is just another chance for you to show your stuff.

"Remember things may not go how you want but you can change it to suit you. Look at your brother he's worked hard to change things around in his life. And look where he is now."

Smiling to me Maggie hugs me thanking me as I stand to go back to cleaning. She then starts to text her friend.

After a while Lisa comes home her cellphone against her ear as she talks to someone. Lisa says "Look Terri I'll talk to Bart about it. Just don't go overboard with trying to impress everyone."

She ends the call and looks at me. Lisa says, "I guess we need to have that talk right?"

I nod and she follows me to my room. Closing the door I sigh to say, "Lisa sweetie I know this is odd. Your brother being the person we want sexual and emotional attachment from.

"But he's right from what I can guess and from whose been close to him so far. Bart will have more women enter his life.

"They'll be just like us or emotional worse. But they'll latch onto Bart because they need someone who understands hurt."

Lisa looks at me to say "A selfish part of me just wants him to keep his cock in his pants. And tell them he can only be their emotional support.

"But the understanding part of me knows that he's changed from a hot head extreme dude.

"To a guy who’s ready to show he's a kind and caring hot head. Mom is it wrong that I feel so jealousy and protective?"

I shake my head to say "Oh no dear its normal. I told Bart that if any woman that comes along to try to get him in bed. They'll have to have a talk with me first.

"Or if they do get him in bed seeing as once Bart gets hard he can't help himself to who wants him.

"But as I was saying he knows that I can look into a woman an see their intention. So dear will you agree to share Bart and keep his heart open for his betterment?"

Lisa nods to say "But if any skank tries to trick Bart or rob him..."

I pat her shoulder to say, "Don't worry about those kinds of women Lisa. I've got a little something planned for them."

Lisa smiles to hug me but as she pulls away she frowns. Lisa says, "I wish my boobs were a little bigger."

I giggle to say, "Lisa you've got my genes so give it a few years and you'll be surprised."

Third person's POV  
Manjula inhales to exhale as she walks down the hall. Taking a moment she hesitates with what she's about to do. But gripping the door handle she opens the apartment door finding Apu sitting on the couch.

Titania behind her being the supportive friend Manjula needs. Seeing as both woman have been talking and speaking to each other a lot over the time Bart has been in the hospital.

Apu stands finally seeing his wife after the whole gang incident. He says, "Oh Manjula is so good you're here. I'm happy your ready..."

Apu bites on his sentence as Manjula slaps him and shoves a piece of paper into his arms.

Apu looks at the paper seeing it’s his insurance paper. But with a Federal denied stamp on it. Attached is a sticker saying 'Store now under Federal watch.'

Manjula huffs to say "I talked with the FBI they looked through your history with the criminal Snake. And he's robbed your store more than any other store in the city.

"They also found a street camera near a bar with you talking to him. Several days before two of his robberies. You've been committing insurance fraud and you put me through three traumatic moments in four months!

"No more Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as of this moment I'm divorcing you. I've lost a better part of my years to you. And now I can never hope to see my children again!

"I hate that I once thought you were the best man I could see my future with.

"I don't care for your money but I now own half of the store. So in time I will take items from it and sell what I wish to start my own life.

"But as of this moment I'm no longer your wife."

Manjula doesn't even speak to him as she goes and starts throwing all her clothes into a suitcase Titania handed her.

But as Apu tries to defend himself Titania keeps him away telling him to sit down and leave her alone.

Try as he might Apu couldn't speak around Titania let alone see what Manjula is taking with her. Both due to Titania being taller then him and Apu being distracted by her tits.

Picking up a photo album from beside the bed Manjula rubs her eyes as she sniffles.

But keep as strong as she can she leaves with Titania. Manjula looks at Apu over her shoulder to say "Goodbye Apu have fun being single."

Titania flips Apu the finger before slammed the door behind her. Catching up to Manjula she rubs her friends shoulder as they ride the elevator down.

In her car Titania asks, "Are you ok girl that was pretty intense right?"

Manjula goes from a nervous smile that turns into soft sweeping one the tears flow down her face.

Manjula rubbing her eyes says "I've lost my children and the one person who cared to help got hurt because I asked questions. I just don't know how I can pick myself up from this?

"Titania I don't know who to turn to or who to lean on? I have so little friends even after so many years of being in this city. I just don't know what to do."

Titania says, "Well I know a guy who helped me and you... So I'm sure he won't mind helping us again. Look stay with me for as long as you want I don't mind. I miss having a roommate anyway.

"Plus Bart will be out of the hospital soon too. And I'm sure he's going to want to talk to see how you're doing too. He knows you're going through a lot after this whole situation."

Manjula nods as Titania drives them both to her place to get Manjula settled in.

Today marks the second day Bart's been out from the hospital and he's been doing his best to take it easy. At the advice of everyone he cares for as well as the protective agents hired by Mr. Burns.

The agents were hired as to watch Bart for the next week to make sure that no one tries for Bart's life again. But they agreed to keep respectful distances as not to bother the family.

Still as he does his work for Seven Sails. Bart finalizes the final pieces of the Seven Sails sarsaparilla adeptly named Stars sarsaparilla.

With the bottle design finished too all he know has to do is wait for the factory making the bottles to send him the first cases. Then taste the flavors with Titania and a few others to make sure the drink is good.

With the teaser posters finished you see Titania in a cowgirl outfit standing behind a bar. With a few guys sitting around at the bar. The posters title reading 'hello stranger'.

The next piece of advertisement is a small pack of stickers with cowboy phrases. But one phrase reading 'now that's some good pop miss'.

Smirking at his cleaver hints and clues. Bart gives the mini ad guys online to begin the teases for Seven Sails new product.

Cracking his back Bart calls Mr. Sails and begins to talk with him about the plans for the ads. And the shooting of the commercials in the next few days.

As they go back and forth Maggie enters the room waving at Bart for his attention.

Giving her the one moment hand Bart says, "Yes I'm free that day. Yes the sooner we do the shoot that fast we'll be able to push a shipment to be out for next spring.

"I know sir but I don't think kids will be jumping for joy as much as they would in the spring.

"Trust me kids like sodas when its warmer. And bringing out the soda when we're this far into October will only hinder sale figures. Yes ok I'll talk to Titania later too. I need to talk to her personally to get her new outfit to fit properly.

"Yea we had to retouch a few places in the photos we took. Where her clothes revealed more skin and cleavage then she liked.

"Yes we'll talk later bye sir."

Hanging up the phone Bart looks at his sister to ask, "Ok Mag's what's up? And please don't start the water works again I'm fine. Though admittedly the stitches really itch."

Maggie shakes her head to say, "I know I just well I have a ballet class today. And I don't want to go alone. Mom and Lisa are at the mall for a while so..."

Bart smiles to say "Sure I'll take you Mag's just let me grab some stuff ok."

Maggie smiles and goes to her room taking up her sports bag and waiting for Bart at the bottom of the stairs.

Maggie's POV  
I'm completely nervous these girls all have their moms or older sisters helping them get ready to show what they got.

A few of the moms start to gossip and talk as Bart and me sit and wait.

In a few minutes the ballet teacher comes out wearing black full body tights. And a brown dress around her waist as she walks with a cane but her pose is still amazing.

Twirling several times she stops and taps her cane onto the floor.

Ballet teacher says, "I am Linca Gaffer your guide into the world of dance. I see that I have returning attendants to try another audition. But I must stop and say welcome back to my old muse.

"It is good to see you misuser Bart have you returned to pursue a place in the dance world?"

I look at Bart as nervously smiles to say "Now Ms. Gaffer I'm here as support for my little sister. She really wants to try her hand at ballet and if my past is any show she'll be good."

Ms. Gaffer smiles to say "But of course the spirit of dance always lingers in ones blood line.

"But I am sure your sister as well as others here will love to see you preform. Or has your time as a stunt man hindered your craft in dance?"

Bart smiles to say "Its like riding a bike right? Might as well give it another ride to show my sister."

As Bart leaves he returns wearing purple tights and a black headband. Once the music starts I'm left speechless.

(The episode of Bart dances on stage is too good for me to put into words dudes. You got to see him dance for yourselves it pretty awesome and sensitive.)

With Bart finishing Ms. Gaffer begins to clap applauding Bart's skill. Me and everyone else are left speechless still but a small few clap. 

You wouldn't think a guy like Bart with his background and his current life style. Would be able to move as he just did. But he did it and he was beyond expression.

Bart walks over to me to say, "Give it your best Maggie you don't have to impress anyone but yourself."

As the additions begin Ms. Gaffer instructs us to portray a different emotion through our dances.

She took note of each of us. But even as I got nervous I looked to Bart as he gave me thumbs up with a smile.

As he said I only need to impress myself. And he's right Bart hasn't dance in years. Yet he still felt comfortable to do it in front of strangers.

After starting from twenty there are only ten left and I can't believe I'm one of them.

With Ms. Gaffer giving us a new challenge we do solo dances. Expressing a different animal through a series of seasons. Trust me I don't know how a Zebra would feel in winter.

But I pushed on doing my best to perform as if I was a confused animal. In a place both new and unknown to me.

Ms. Gaffer claps her hand as the final girl goes after me. She says, "I must applaud and welcome you seven into my thrall of dance and theater. With my aid you will leap across stages like a sorrowing swan.

"Flip with the grace of a frog and plie with the pose of a flamingo. Now I will give each of you two week to think of a stage name. As well as a on stage presence."

With that the class ends and the whole drive home I ask Bart none stop questions. The whole time he smiles saying "I'll answer them when we get home Maggie so relax."

Getting home mom is already making dinner and Lisa is watching cartoons on the couch.

Right away I ask Lisa to guess what I found out.

After several-failed guesses I say, "Bart can dance ballet." Lisa says, "No way Bart is she serious you can dance ballet?"

Bart rubs his head to answer "Yes during my job hunt I need to be the body double for a guy in a indie move.

"We both had the same build but I had to learn ballet because some scenes need the guy to dance.

"The guy didn't want to do the split let alone learn how to properly dance. If you find the film you can see my face in several of the spins and moves.

"So I found Ms. Gaffer during her tour of theatrical dance. And from that she called me her muse as I was the only guy to learn to dance under her instruction at the time."

Mom says "So that's why you're so lean but light on your feet when you walk."

Bart says "Yeah I'm surprised you all didn't notice sooner. I mean the way I pivot my feet when I stand is often a really big giveaway."

Looking down Bart is currently standing in the ready pose a ballet dancer would begin in.

Lisa says, "Just goes to show that the brain will see what it wants to see."

Bart nods to say, "Ok I have a busy schedule this week guys. So please don't get worked up when I come home late.

"Oh and mom Sherri and Terri plan to stop by to catch up with me this week too. So don't freak when they pop up and try to mess with Lisa."

Lisa crosses her arms wishing to know how to see past their identical twins trick. While we chuckles at her expense Bart takes his dinner to his room.

Heading into the dinning room for dinner mom made beans and rice stew with soft potatoes.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been sick from the flu for the last few days. I'm feeling ok right now so I thought I'd type. And I'll be honest dudes I've been real relaxed about writing my chapters. I have to get back into the swing of things or I'll miss updates. Still don't worry I'll make the updates as best I can. Lets see continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Third person's POV  
Today is the commercial shoot and with no surprise Terri and Sherri are tagging along with Bart.

The two couldn't help it seeing as how cool Bart has become in their eyes. As Bart chats with the director over the storyboards for the shoot.

The twins are still wondering about the theme of the commercial. Walking around for a little the twins stop when they bump into Titania.

Sherri says, "Hey aren't you Titania?" Titania says "Yeah that's me and no I'm not still dating that idiot Duffman."

Terri says "Oh well we weren't going to ask about him. But at least you agree that he's an idiot."

Sherri says, "Yeah so what are you doing here?" Titania answers "Well I work for Seven Sails and since Bart introduced my boss to the idea of this commercial.

"I couldn't help but say yes to be in it. Plus the fact that Bart and I are friends doesn't make this such a bad idea."

Sherri says "Wait you and Bart are friends since when? Wait you were there at Bart's hospital room when we came to visit."

Titania nods to say "Yeah I'm surprised you too look so shocked about us meeting again. But you did only get a glimpse of me before talking back to Bart and leaving.

"Still no harm done. I'm glad not everyone gets stare crazy when they see me. So why are you two here?"

Terri answers "We wanted to hangout with Bart get to know him like before."

Titania looks the twins over to say "Girls you know you can be straight with me. I've had my eyes on Bart for a while as well."

Sherri raises and eyebrow to ask "Really and what makes you..."

Titania smirks with her hands on her hips. Stopping Sherri at what she was going to say Titania adds "Girls trust me when I say guys like Bart are a gem when you find one.

"Especially when you find one when they're young. So I've spent as much time as I could getting to know people he knows.

"And they all say the same thing. He's thoughtful, kind, and really active with what he wans to do.

"I still haven't meet his girlfriend but he's told me enough about her."

Terri groans crossing her arms to say, "Damn it just our luck he has a girlfriend. You know what this means sis."

Titania giggles to say "Don't worry girls from what Bart's told me he and his girlfriend has an open relationship.

"Like I said I don't know who she is. But from what Bart also told me his girlfriend wants to talk with anyone else he dates."

Sherri says "Well that's odd but heck if it gets us a chance with Bart like before it’s the best shot we have."

Titania asks "You girls just want to get Bart in bed? Really I can't believe I was that young once. But heck at least you're giving yourselves options."

The twins look at Titania wonder what she means when Bart walks over. Bart says "Titania they need you on mic checks before we start. Hey you two having fun talking with a star?"

Titania slaps Bart's arm telling him "Stop teasing me about the whole celebrity thing Bart. Also I think you'll need to get a little black book with how many fans your getting."

Bart rubs his head as Titania walks away giggling.

Sherri looks at Bart to say, "Ok who is she?" Bart raises and eyebrow confused before he says "Oh you mean my girlfriend. Should have guessed someone would tell you two something. Still she's not the up front kind of gal.

"Wait are you two jealousy?"

The twins look at each other both mildly blushing to say in unison "No your jealousy cause you dating only one person."

Bart laughs to say, "Oh this is too good. The twins who use to always mess with me gives me the chance to mess with them. Ok this is too good I'm so going to use this."

The twins looked at each others shocked before trying to talk to Bart. But he walks over to the stage for the shots to be taken.

Titania in her cowgirl outfit goes about the scenes. Along side her is Bruce Cromwell a well-known indie southern actor. As the two go about doing the scenes it takes almost all day.

With the director calling a wrap on the day Bart and the twins wait for Titania to finish changing.

The whole time the twins try to get Bart to tell them more about his girlfriend. Only for Bart to mess with them by giving them false hints.

Terri asks, "Ok how tall is she?" Bart smirks to answers "Between five and six feet tall."

Sherri says, "Ok now your just really going out of your way not to give us helpful clues."

Bart playfully gasps to say, "No what could have made you think that? This whole time I've been telling you everything honestly."

The twins cross their arms as Bart smile chuckles into his hand. Bart says "Oh man I can't believe you two still pout like that. It is truly a fine day when I can mess with you two back."

Titania comes out of the room dresses in a blue top that showing off her midriff and tight black jeans. Titania asks, "Girls just cool it I'm sure sooner or later Bart's girlfriend will pop up.

"Until then just hit on him until he takes you one a date."

Bart sighs to say, "If you two wanted a date all you had to do was ask. I mean my girlfriend and a family member of hers had a fight.

"And I kind of never told her about the family member. So I kind of taking it easy with them both."

Titania looks at Bart to ask "Bart you didn't tell you girlfriend about being with one of her family member? I'm surprised now so you can explain why while we go to the arcade."

Terri and Sherri follow behind Titania and Bart. Getting to his new car the twins sit in the back. While Bart and Titania sit up front.

As Bart drives he summarizes the situation. Leaving names out and letting Titania and the twins hear the story with little filter.

Terri and Sherri blush hearing Bart go into minor detail about fucking the two other women. Titania strokes her thigh feeling an itch to see what Bart is packing between his legs.

Titania sighs to say "Don't worry Bart if they're as close as you say. And if you've already talked to them all that's left is for them to talk things out.

"Sure we women can be just as jealousy as some guys. And family is often a painful subject. But they'll work it out or your girlfriend will tell her to stay away.

"I mean your girlfriend wanting to meet whoever you screw is surprising though.

"Does you mom and sisters know about your girlfriend?" Bart blushes to answer, "Yes my mom met my girlfriend from the moment she saw me waking up smelling like sex.

"As for my sisters Lisa knows still trying to find a way to tell Maggie. Lisa still on the fence about the open relationship thing."

Titania says, "Well she is your sister. And with how protective you are its clear it’s going to rub off onto them."

Parking his car Bart and everyone gets out. And right away Titania drags Bart to play dance break super turbo. As they play guys can't help but record seeing as Titania's tits are just bouncing all over the place.

Marge's POV  
After waiting in the living room I hear the door open and close. And Bart comes into the living room.

Smiling to him he asks "So is Lisa and Maggie still up?" I answer, "No Maggie went to sleep just like Lisa.

"Bart look me and Lisa talked and its ok. We're not mad at you we just wish the whole scene could have been avoided.

"But seriously I can't believe I had an argument naked with my daughter. With my own sons cum dripping between my legs. In any other situation I would have been beyond embarrassed."

Bart sits down to say "Well you talked it out and that's good no its great. Now all we have to do is tell Maggie. Oh boy this will be weird."

I shake my head and rest it on his shoulder. I say "Sweet heart you're the best part of our lives right now. And we all want to be happy.

"I'm sure Maggie will understand. Heck she might even be jealousy seeing as she's been so close to you since you came back."

Bart rubs his head to say, "Yea I was so worried one time thanks to a phone ad. That it almost made me pitch a tent next to her.

"It's a good thing I got to the bathroom before she notices."

I giggle remembering the situation cause he had left the bathroom door slightly open. I say, "Anyway sweetie Lisa and I agreed we each get you two nights a week.

"We won't tell you when. But just know you'll have a day in between to relax."

Bart sighs to say, "Good cause that day really wore me out."

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow Bart tells me about the day he first fucked Lisa. Only to also fuck me later that evening.

I think 'I remember that night. I wondered why he took a shower so early and just went to sleep after. Boy Bart really has stamina when he saves up.'

Smirking I say "Bart did you eat yet?" Bart answers no and I say "There's some food in the kitchen in the microwave.

"Help yourself I'm going to my room and get some rest." Kissing Bart on the cheek he goes off to eat and I go to my room to plan.

Finding a nice pink see through teddy that has a split at the crotch I also fluff my hair. After waiting a half an hour I hear Bart coming upstairs.

Leaving my room Bart sees me and he smiles. Bart says "Damn Marge you look sexy as fuck. Being honest right now you're making it hard to control myself with seeing you like that.

"And as you can see you showing off is making me react."

I say "Really sweetie heart you still think I'm sexy?" Bart nods to answer, "You don't even need to ask so long as you see me get hard. Marge you're one of the sexiest women I know.

"Even as sexy as some of the women in those Play Dude magazine. And a tone of guys around town agree."

I smile to pet his cheek, as we get close. I say "Oh Bart you're so sweet. You know and can guess what I have in mind tonight. So since you’re the man of the house.

"I really want you to do something for me. Like any man of the house you still have certain things you need to do. And yes you’re in charge of the family...

"So its also your duty to satisfy the lady of the house."

Licking his cheek I smirk as I pull away from his arms. With my back to him I giggle to say "When your ready sweetie my doors open for you."

Closing my door behind me I quickly got on the bed waiting for Bart to come in. After a few minutes the door opens I see Bart now in only his tight boxers.

With one leg hitch on the bed edge I smirk with my legs open for him to see. Rubbing my breasts I ask, "What took you so long? Close the door honey and bring me that big piece of meat."

Bart smirks to say, "Hay caramba..." Bart drops his boxers and I see his cock semi hard.

Smirking Bart comes right at me pushes me back a little. Using my hand to support myself I sigh as Bart starts to pull off my teddy.

He starts pulling at it to suck on my breasts. I sigh placing my hands on his head. I say "Yeah baby suck them you're making me even hornier."

Feeling Bart's teeth tug and bit down on my nipple. Groaning I grab a fist full of his hair as he finally pulls down my teddy.

Using my hands I grab the teddy and throw it off after getting it past my knees. Reaching down I give Bart's a few strong strokes as he continues to suck my breasts.

Using his other hand Bart strokes and rub my free breasts.

I pull him from my tit to crawl back to the pillows. Lying back I spread my legs to say, "Here's something else you need to kiss too honey."

Bart crawls to me take a sniff of my pussy to say, "Smells like a fresh apple pie with a little cinnamon. And if its smells delicious it'll taste even better."

I bite my lip to say "Glad you like the smell but I think you should eat my pie too."

Right away Bart shoves his face into my pussy. Feeling his tongue go from side to side them wiggle in me. I can't help but moan and run my fingers through his hair.

As he sucks on my pussy lips I grunt and pant at how good it feels. Soon he pulls away and switches to using his fingers.

Biting my lip I go into a few mini orgasms making my legs twitch and me moan in relief.

I say, "Yes baby right there so good..." 

Bart pulls away his fingers to lean over me kiss all over my face. As well as peaking my lips a little as I gasp.

Smirking I reach out taking hold of Bart's cock. Stroking him I say "I think its time I have a taste of my favorite sausage. I mean how spoiled have I made you young man.

"I gave you desert before you gave me a meal. And what a big tasting meal it's you've kept from me all day."

Right away I lick along his tip to start sucking on half his cock. Bobbing my head a little I switch out for my tits making Bart moan louder.

Groping one of my tits he says, "God damn Marge this is so good. And your breast milk running down my cock makes this extra hot."

I moan licking his head a little to say "I'm glad you like it sweetie now cum extra hard for me ok."

Bart groans to say "Not a problem Marge... fuck yes I'M CUMMING!"

Opening my mouth I hold Bart's cock as he twitches and shoots his cum into my mouth. And a little onto my face sighing in bliss the whole time.

Jerking his cock a little I make sure my sweet heart properly releases all he's been holding in. It's not healthy for a young man to go cold turkey from good sex.

With a few drops being pushed out of his tip from my strokes. I lightly take a few long licks making sure to get all.

I say, "I hope that wasn't asking too much from you dear?"

Bart says "Give me a sec Marge let me catch my breath. I may like sex but I know when not to fuck when I super sensitive."

I smile to say, "I don't want to push you either sweet heart. But you and I both know that isn't the highlight of tonight.

"Plus you've neglected another hole that is a neighbor to my kitty. And she's mad that you don't think she's as available as my kitty.

"But like a good lover I want you to make your own decisions. However we both know you like miss rum too."

Giggling I turn onto all fours wiggling my ass for Bart to see. Bart says, "Now I don't want anyone to feel left out. I know miss rum understands that I'm always ready for her too."

I say, "Well do it then honey fuck your loving milf in the ass."

Moaning as Bart's tip poke my ass he says "I just love how fucking sexy your ass is whenever I fuck you from behind."

As Bart rocks his hips back and forth I can't help but moan more as his cock sinks further into my ass. I say "Oh yes baby your cock is so fucking huge."

Bart takes hold of my hips as he grunts to say "And you're so fucking tight."

I sigh, as he gets more vigorous in his thrusts. Reaching under me I use a hand to cup and caress his balls. Bart groans as his balls twitch in my hand.

Feeling him get fast I say "Yes Bart more push your cock in harder!"

Oohing at the pleasure Bart is thrusting with little rhythm now. But is still enough to push us both over. As I squirt onto the bed sheets Bart cums in my ass.

Bart pulls out letting me play with the cum leaking from my ass. Bart says "Damn Marge that was good."

I sigh using my finger to play with his cum and spread it along my wet lower lips.

I say, "That nights not over yet baby. This race still has a next lap. But this time I get to drive."

Giggling at my comment I rub Bart's cock slowly to get him back up to stuff. Then with my ass to him again I climb on. Smirking over my shoulder to him I slowly lower myself onto his cock.

I say "Yeah all the way in." But as I stop half way down I wiggle my hips in a circle. Making Bart growl to thrust upward into me.

Feeling his hips bounce off my ass again I scream "Yes oh yes baby please don't stop!"

Bending forward I grind my hips back and forth letting him spank my ass too.

Groaning Bart says "Fuck I think I died and went to heaven."

I say, "No baby your alive and very healthy. And fucking your own mother just the way we both want. Now come here and keep screwing me."

Rolling off of Bart I lay back and spread my legs again. Bart wasting not even a second as he thrusts himself back into me.

Biting my lip at how deep he goes with one thrust I say "Just a good as every sweet. Your cock is too fucking delicious."

Taking hold of my legs Bart forces them against my boobs as he continues to fuck me. Hard and hard he goes I can feel his balls slap off my ass with each thrust.

With no time to clinch my cheeks right I just let him continue. I scream "Bart oh fuck sweetheart you're the best! Fuck me baby yes fuck your mommy! FUCK YOUR MILF!!!"

Bart screams that his cumming but I shout for him to wait for me too. Being so close to the edge he forces my clinched legs out into a full split.

Taking hold of his neck and bicep I cum hard as he cums. I scream that I can hold in anymore as he cums inside of me. And I return the favor by squirting all over his waist an stomach.

I moan and gasp slowly cumming down from the high of orgasming together with my big man.

Reaching down I smirk to say, "It would be a shame to waste all this tasty cream."

Using two fingers I scoop up some cum and lick the off my fingers. Turning to Bart as he lies on the pillow I say "Sweetie that was amazing I love you so much."

Bart says "Don't mention it Marge its all with love too so I always like our love making."

Giving Bart a big smooch I turn off the lights a cuddle with him. The smell of sex wafting through the room as we doze off.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So yea dudes I really am having fun with my college stuff and with luck I'm soon going to be interning at a body shop. And I'm happy at the chance that I might also get a job after if I'm lucky so heres hoping dudes. Well lets continue.

Ok dudes Barts harem will be Marge, Lisa, Maggie, the twin's Sherri and Terri, Jessica, Laura, Maude, Mindy, Titania, and Ms. Vanhouten and... Manjula will also be added to the fun but for now hope you all are ready for more!

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

New York City Maggie's POV  
After a few hours flight we land in New York for Comic Con. Well its night and Comic Con is tomorrow.

But still we have time to relax after the flight. And picking up something to eat.

Bart had left with Lisa leaving me and mom to relax in the hotel room. Smiling I flip through the channels for something to watch.

Mom says "Maggie dear I need to talk to you about something serious."

I turn to her to ask "Ok mom but what is it?" Mom takes a breath to ask, "Maggie do you know what incest is?"

I say, "I think I heard of it before. But what is it?" Mom answers, "It's when two family members have a sexual relationship with each other.

"Sometimes it happens for the wrong reasons but other times it’s for truly different reasons. Maggie what do you think of it?"

I rub my cheek to blush a little not knowing I'd get the sex talk with my mom. It's just as weird as people online say it is.

I say "Well I don't know how to feel about it actually mom. So why ask me?"

Mom answers, "Well dear someone well two people we know are in such a relationship. Both the girl and guy know the relationship is not normal.

"Or morally right to certain people. But he wants the girl to be happy and when she's happy he is happy.

"So they agreed to a unique relationship. And they don't tell certain people cause they're worried it'll freak them out.

"But it means a lot to them. An they really love each other. That's why I ask what you think about it. Cause the person who is in the relationship knows us. You don't have to answer right away sweetie just think about it ok."

I nod to think 'Morally incest is wrong like a taboo as mom's putting it. But if the people involved really do love each other how can anyone say no to love. 

'I mean people said the same think about homosexual and other trans/cisigender relationships. So long as they feel it then the love is real.'

I say, "Mom I'm cool with it. Love is love and whom people love is up to them. Sure some relationships that are forced or a twisted one-sided kind of relationship is wrong.

"But when people agree to love each other willingly. I can't honestly say its wrong.

"So yea love is love so long as its honest love right?"

Mom nods to say, "Oh my little Maggie is so grown up. Sweetie I want you to keep this conversation in mind.

"Cause when we get home I have something shocking to tell you."

I nod as mom takes the remote and changes the channel to the food and travel show. Sighing I say, "Well its better then watching that lame Ghostblasters remake."

Before long Bart and Lisa come back to the room with pretzels and cheesy bread sticks.

Once nine buzzed from my phones clock I turned to Lisa shaking her to wake up. Getting up I walk over to the room divider to wake mom and Bart.

Bart is still asleep on his bed while mom is stretching out on her beds side. Smiling I jumped onto Bart says, "Wake up Bart we don't want to miss the fun."

Bart groans as he rolls to get me off. I giggle as he asks, "Doesn't the Con start in like another three hours?"

I nod to answer, "Yea but we still need to eat breakfast and then get ready." Sitting in the dinning room I smile mom is sitting next to me. And across from us are Lisa and Bart.

Bart says "Hey Maggie which cosplay's are we going to wear today?"

I smile to answer "We're going to wear the Orange box cosplays today. Then tomorrow we wear the cosplays from the Batman franchises.

"Saturday it'll be the comic cross overs of Vamperilla. And finally we'll be cosplaying my favorite anime."

Lisa sighs to say, "I'm kind of worried dressing in the Vamperilla ones."

Mom says "Well so long as I'm not picking at a wedge out from that outfit all day. I'll be ok with wearing it."

After finishing our food we head back to our room to start changing. Leaving the room we head right to the Con to show off our cosplays.

As we walk the five blocks several people start to take pictures of us already. Mom is dressed like the girl from portal. I'm dressed like Pyro from TF2. Lisa is dressed like Alex from Half Life.

And Bart's dressed like Scout from TF2. After getting our props checked and our passes scanned we get into the show.

Right away professional photographers start to ask us for quick photos. Smiling we take different poses for them.

After nearly an hour we get away and start to look around. Bart stops and starts to bounce in place.

Bart says, "They're finally doing it."

Looking at the poster it’s a remastered collection of the Alien carnage series. With once lost add on content from the original game studio.

I say, "I've never though they'd make this." Bart says "Well I now what I'm adding onto my list of preorders."

Lisa soon takes the lead as we look over the indie art booths. Mom giggles showing me a cute drawing of a kung fu baby with a pacifier in his mouth. Mom pointing out how cute I was always sucking on my pacifier.

Lisa buys three music-based prints. While mom and I buy cool artistic coloring books.

Following Bart to the prop and weapons section he's almost bouncing off the wall. Bart says "Oh I can't believe it they have the real mask worn by Arleng Davidson from the Captain Atom movie series."

Bart rushes over asking a ton of questions. As we finally managed to get past a few people Bart groans to turn back to us.

Lisa asks "What wrong Bart?" Bart says "The guy won't sell the mask says its just to draw in attention. Well lets keep looking around. Oh and mom they're having a signing by the artist and story writer of Miss Honey Love."

Moms eyes lights up as she smiles from ear to ear.

I asked who that person is and mom says, "Well back when I was younger I use to read short little comic book strips about a woman who always helped kids feel less gloomy.

"Her town only saw her as a goody, goody. But she had a special power whenever she touched someone she'd be able to lift their spirits.

"And then she'd make then tea with sweet queen honey. That's why everyone called her Miss Honey Love. Plus her last name was Love so it was funny to me."

I nod thinking the concept was weird but most comic story concepts can get much weirder then that.

As Bart continues to look around he starts to freak out about a video game prop. Seeing the prop I can't help but freak out with him.

Lisa asks "Why are you two going crazy is just a video game prop gun?"

Bart says "Lisa this isn't any prop gun. This gun is from the Ballad of War series. This game put war-fighting games on the map.

"And is one of the few games that is considered both artistic. And a solid drama into the pre and post affects of war.

"This prop gun is signed by the entire team that worked on the first game. Which I might add may have came out nearly twenty years ago.

"But it’s shocking when most hear that a big triple a game was made by only twenty four people."

Bart asks the guy how much and it’s shocking how much he's asking for it. After some time Bart manages to get the price down to five thousand dollars.

With the prop in a carrying case we continue to walk around the weapons section.

After looking a few more booths over Bart buys a prop wrist computer from the Endless wasteland RPG series. And a katana from the One Piece series.

Getting into the movie section we still have time before the Miss Honey Love signing is over.

Looking around the movie prop section Lisa can't help but be drawn to the autographed collectibles.

As we buy a few things Bart takes some pictures with other movie themed cosplayers. But before long Bart is talking to some girl who’s really surprised to see him.

Walking over Bart smiles to say, "Hey guys find everything you wanted. Oh also look who I ran into."

I'm confused at who I'm looking at until Lisa says, "Hey Laura its been so long how are you?"

Laura who? I look as the Laura girl hugs Lisa and says hi to mom. Bart says "Maggie this is Laura before she was Lisa and my baby sitter. She was the foil to my pranking ways."

Laura ruffles Bart's hair to say "Not all the time only the times when I was on the clock. But still its good to see you all. Cosplaying here no less I never would have guessed.

"So mister racing star how has life been?"

Bart says "Good you know one day at a time and all that stuff. So what have you been up to?"

Laura answers "Staring in an indie movie." Laura hands us a flier showing her as a kick butt alien fighter.

Bart smirks to ask, "Why does the name say Alien tango warriors?"

Laura groans to answer, "Trust me I didn't agree to it being called that. Anyway you guys doing anything I'm a little bored. Seeing as no ones come to the booth."

Bart says "Sure we we're going to walk to an autograph signing for our mom. Then we were going to get something to eat."

Laura tagging along we continue to find the Miss Honey's line. The line guard says, "Sorry folks only can allow one more person into the line. Then we have to close it."

I say, "Mom are you ok with waiting in the line without us?"

Mom nods as Bart tells her we'll bring her some food. After an hour we come back with food for mom and she has a big smile on her face.

Mom showing off not only the autograph but also a limited first addition of the creators first book.

Bart says, "Mom I think we should get some of the collectibles we buy graded."

Lisa asks "Graded but we know they're real?"

Laura says "Grading a comic or piece of memorabilia is so that when you go to resell the item. You know that it has a fixed price and what to reasonably ask for it.

"Plus if you have a limited or one of a kind item. You know you can ask for any price so long as you know it'll be bought. And when graded it's recognized as being sealed and stamped for anyone looking for the real thing."

Lisa nods as we head out of the conversions center. Bart cracks his back to say "Oh man I'm glad we agree to leave around three.

"My legs are killing me."

Agree Laura tags along to ask "So are you guys here for the whole con or just today an tomorrow."

I say, "The whole Con tomorrow we're going to the toy and electronics sections. And hopefully be able to get into the screening of the new Star Wars movie trailer."

Laura smiles to say "Hey Bart can I get your number seeing as you'll be here the whole time like me. I think it'd be cool if we hangout for the rest of the convention.

"The other cast members just bailed after two hours. So they director and writer will be handling autographs or other questions."

Bart nods to give Laura his number and we part ways. Getting back to the hotel Bart puts his stuff to one side and crawls onto the bed.

Bart says, "It's a good thing I bought painkillers."

Lisa giggles to say, "I see the stereotype that guys can't handle shopping for long is true."

Bart groans as I giggle with mom. Mom asking, "So what do you all want to do now? We have a while before we go and get dinner."

Bart says, "I'll be here if you need me I'm too tired to go anywhere."

Lisa says, "Hey lets check out the tennis court they have on the gym floor." Agreeing we change and head to the fifth floor for a mild workout. I agree with Bart I am a little tired. But I'd still like to workout a little got to keep my figure looking good for my man.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes this month a lot of stuff is going on for me. First another fic is being posted one that a lot of you have been asking for. So I'll let you all enjoy the surprise of that. Also I have a special announcement chapter posted to each fic telling everyone a special event I have planned. So again thanks you guys for the love this past year and here's to having fun next year too.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

New York City Bart's POV  
Today is the second day of Comic con and today we're dressed as characters from the Batman or related Batman sources.

Lisa is dressed like Poison Ivy from the cartoon, Maggie is dressed like Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad movie, and Mom is dressed like Catwoman from her first movie appearance.

I have to say the leather tight outfit hugging moms ass and boobs are making me drool. And from the looks she's getting a lot of people agree.

But me I'm dressed like Bane from the latest Batman movie.

As we walk through the show floor a lot of people stop us to take pictures. One woman asks "Hey Bane which one's your girlfriend?"

I answer in my Bane voice "To most the object of beauty is a hard subject to understand. To me the subject is quite simple really. Beauty is in ones eye and truly it warms my heart to see the beauties with me."

A bunch of the people listening laugh only for a guy dressed as Batman to walk forward. Along with him is a Batgirl and Nightwing.

Batman asks "Where's the trigger Bane?"

I smirk to step forward answering with a question of my own, "Impossible I left you broken why are you here?"

Batman answers, "You can break an idea Bane. And the people of Gotham will always need me."

I laugh to say "Then after I crush you I will break the people the only way I can. Showing them that their very icon. Their Dark Knight can not stand up against the League of Shadows."

With that the crowd cheer but a mild chant rose for me. It started of softly with people saying Bane. And soon roared into the whole crowd chanting Bane.

I chuckle to say, "You hear them Batman? They are tired of your ideals they need a new icon... Take a walk down the streets of Gotham Batman and you will find that the people look to me. Because Gotham belongs to the people."

With the crowd cheering we end the little performance and I walk with my family to the toy section. Looking around I go wide eye seeing the limited edition of a Boba Fett Star Wars toy.

Talking the guy down from his original five thousand dollar prize. I got the toy for two knowing that it could prize for much more.

Walking more Lisa sees the new Eco Sisters toys. Maggie asks, "Who are the Eco Sisters?"

Lisa says, "Back when Bart and I were kids these eight sisters would talk social and environmental problems. Bart didn't like all the talking in the episodes."

I say "Hey the best way to entertain and keep a young boys attention is with loud and fun stuff. Sitting and hearing girls talk for fifteen minutes isn't fun for a dude that young."

Maggie giggles while I stop seeing something amazing. Stepping close to the casing I say, "Darth Vader's original Lightsaber and damaged glove from Return of the Jedi.

"They said these were in a private collection."

I right away start talking to the woman in charge of the booth. After half an hour she sells me the items. With them in a box I find Laura talking with my family.

Laura says "Dude your moment with that Batman is blowing up on Facebook. Plus I have to say a few of my co stars could do with a few lessons from you."

Impersonating Bane I say, "It maybe easy to some but to others the task no the art of performing may prove too much. But it takes more then one moment to show ones skills."

Laura laughs as she tags along with us through the toy section. Maggie groans as mom teases her with fancy pacifiers. Some are styled after a movie.

Lisa picks up a set of Sir Quake Tones playing cards and music sheet set. Getting to the electronics section I start looking over the tablets and headphones they are showing.

I stop spotting a cool pair of mono sunglasses with wireless headphones built into them.

The price is ok still better then the other brands showing. And plus they take special custom orders too.

Putting the info into my phone for later I find Lisa and Laura talking about music.

I ask, "Hey where did mom and Maggie go?"

Lisa says, "They went to the bathroom. Also they'll be having a comic signing for the creator of the Samurai Zombie comic. Then at two they'll be showing the trailer for the next Star Wars movie."

I gasp asking how long the wait in line is. Laura answers "They closed the waiting line when we went to see dude. It's already full and they won't add more seats."

I groan to say, "Well at least we can still get to that comic signing. Oh I also have to see if they next issue or Saga is out too."

Lisa asks, "What's Saga I never heard of a comic called that before?"

Laura and I gasp and I turn to Lisa saying "Seriously Lis I thought you'd heard of Saga already. It can be summed up by being called a deep sci-fi version of Romeo and Juliet.

"With the added touches of fantasy and planet to planet travel."

Laura says, "Not to worry Lisa I know a guy here at the convention that has a lot of back issue comics. And a few limited addition first prints."

Agreeing with the plan Lisa texts mom telling her where we'll be. It's not that hard to find Laura's friend. He has a guy dressed as ninja break dancing next to his booth.

Laura says "Marty what's up?"

Marty the comic guy says "Hey Laura how have you been? Has you mom gotten over the last guy yet?"

Laura groans to say, "Don't remind me last thing I want is to end up like my mom. But the good thing about that is that I know I'll still find a date when I reach her age. Just wish the guys she dated weren't jerks."

Marty says, "I tried but your mom wouldn't give me a chance. Anyway what can I do for you?"

Laura then introduces us and I chuckle as Marty starts swarming with questions about the Rally.

I ask "Hey Marty you got any EU Star Wars comics?" Marty pulls two boxes of comics each organized for each series.

I ask Marty "Man Marty you're going to get a good pay day from me."

Taking time to look through each section I collect each era for the various EU comics. And at the end I have to hand Marty three hundred dollars.

With two bag filled with comics mom and Maggie finds us. Marty whistles to ask "Hey lovely I can be your scratching post if you want one?"

Laura slaps Marty's arm to say "Dude that's Bart's mom."

Marty looks at me and I nod causing him to stutter an apology. Soon with a little more looking we leave Marty and head to the Samurai Zombie signing.

Getting in line I say "Hey you guys should grab some food I'll meet with you after ok."

Laura goes off but Lisa says that she'll stay. The line is moving even though its like two people every ten minutes.

After finally getting to the front I get the newest limited cover issue with the first six paper issues in one.

Thanking the writer he says, "My friend you going to enter the costume contest tomorrow. I have to say you two would do great."

Thanking him we leave as I smile seeing the autograph and the limited holographic cover. As we walk to the food court we find mom and Maggie talking with Laura.

Laura sees us but as we walk over Lisa cries out in surprise. Turning I see she's covering her butt.

And too my shock the chair that someone was sitting on snagged onto the back of her leotard. Quickly I take off my Jacket and put it on her. Taking her over to a corner before long the others comes over to see the damage.

Maggie says "Oh no this is bad it’s ruined. We can't fix it here."

I say "Don't worry I'll take her back to the hotel. Laura can you find the registration for the costume contest tomorrow."

Maggie asks, "You're entering?"

I nod to say "Well with all of you if you want too as well." Lisa tugs my ear saying "Less talking more walking please."

With little time to talk I make sure Lisa gets back to the hotel without anyone seeing her full moon.

Once in our room Lisa strips to say "Might as well get out of you costume too Bart."

Nodding I start to undress and Lisa says, "Ok Mom and Maggie won't be back for three hours. So I'm going to take a shower."

As Lisa walks to the bathroom a thought clicks. I think 'Oh Lis you got me with you this time. Ok I'm ready for a few rounds with you.'

Taking off my boxers I get into the bathroom I smirk as I softly open the shower door. Stepping inside I turn Lisa around to give her a surprise lip lock.

Lisa moans startled at first to instantly wrap her arms around me. Kissing me in the showers raining waters we moan into each other’s mouth.

I get a nice eep out of her when I cup her ass and squeezed. Lisa pulls away to bite and lightly tug at my lip. Looking right at me she says, "Fuck me."

I squint my eyes and smirk to say "Can do Lis."

In a flash we left the shower still a little wet but not fully caring. I push Lisa onto her back and start to finger and her lick crazy. Lisa bites her finger trying to keep her moans down.

But her trying to be quiet just makes me want to try harder to get her to moan. Going right to my knuckles with both fingers I use my thumb to swat at her clit.

Lisa just moans to ask, "Bart please kiss me?"

Leaning up I give her a long french kiss letting her play with my tongue. As I continue to go at her pussy with my fingers.

Pulling away I wiggle my finger in her pussy to finally hear her voice whimper then gush free. Lisa says "Fuck Bart stop teasing me please."

With a kiss to her cheek I get into position. Pushing Lisa legs until they are touching her shoulders I let my penis rest at her crotch.

Lisa grunts to say "Stop poking and..." Before she can finish I thrust forward making her head jerk back. And for her to also bite her lip as she gives a please grunt.

With both hands holding her at her thighs. I push them down as I continue to deep thrust into her. Making my pacing not as fast as I normally got with Marge. But at a pace Lisa will be ok with.

As I continue to thrust Lisa sighs and tells me to go deeper. Smiling I push her legs back a little farther making her ass no long rest on the bed.

Thrusting a little deeper and a touch harder I can feel Lisa's juices drip off my balls.

With each thrust I feel my balls lightly hit off her ass. Thanks to Marge I like it when my balls hit my partners ass. It feels really nice.

Sure Marge has Lisa bet when it comes to her ass and tits. But Lisa is even tighter then her when we have sex. Granted this is only like the fourth time I've fucked Lisa.

In a quick move Lisa swings her legs wide make me have to adjust my hands since I'm still thrusting.

She then wraps he legs around my waist and tells me to keep going. Thrusting at my steady and deep pace Lisa moans, "This feels so good! Yes Bart yes oh Mother Gaia yes!"

Feeling Lisa get even tighter I grunt knowing she's just a stone away from cumming. But I still got a little left to go.

Taking her waist into my hand I start to thrust a little harder. Grunting Lisa screams as she cums squirting a little as she cums as well. No surprise seeing as Marge squirts too when we fuck really hard.

Still squeezing I moan as finally I get my own release. But I can't pull out Lisa's legs have me in a cough hold.

I think 'Hope your on the pill sis."

As my first burst of sperm leaves my tip I thrust deep to stop. Pulling back the next burst comes out and I thrust deep again. Repeating this way for five long times. I sigh to let Lis and me ride out the high.

Slowly her grip lets up and her legs drop to either side of me.

Sliding out very gently I lie down next to Lisa and she turns to rest her head on my shoulder. Turning she kiss my cheek saying, "Thanks bro needed that."

I smirk to say, "Was that you catching up to mom or just you wanting another go after waiting for long?"

Lisa sighs to say "Both actually. Bart after fucking you once my fingers can't compare. Plus you know just where to hit in me to make it feel so good."

With another so kiss to the lips I smile telling her no problem.

Lisa says, "So Maggie and mom won't be back for a little while longer. Wanna share a shower before they come back?"

I smile to blink at her saying "Do you even have to ask?"

Lisa wraps her arms and legs around me and I take hold of her ass. As I walk back to the showers with her in my arms. I just remembered we left the shower on. Shrugging we get in and I play a little grab ass with her.

After teasingly running from me I slap her ass with the wet rag making her yelp every so cutely.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes like I said before I have an announcement and today I tell you it. Surprise I'm releasing a new chapter for each of my fics. So dudes I know you're wondering why so earlier right? Well its cause next month I'll be back in Europe with family since I won't be having classes during winter break. So I thought about it and I'm taking next month off. Just me relaxing with family, that's why I've giving you all an update early. Cause next week is when my mom and me leave. So hope you all like the updates and I'd really hope you all leave some comments about what you'd like to see.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

New York City Marge's POV  
Luckily I called Bart to tell him Maggie and I were on our way back. Hearing Lisa's mild moans close by I knew they were having sex.

Lisa had texted me to call Bart when we decided to come back. After signing up for the contest Laura had shown us a cool laser show a guy was doing in a small store close by.

A few people asked as when we're leaving what happened to Bane. Maggie told them that Batman went to stop his plans for change. And he had to go after him.

They all got a real kick out of that.

Once back in the room Bart had ordered us Dice's pizza. After Maggie helped put out our costumes for tomorrows contest. She and Lisa went to sleep. Right now however I'm feeling frisky myself.

Looking at Bart I waved him to me and he snuck into the bathroom with me. Turning on the water and playing a little music he said "Marge I went all the way with Lis I'm a little worn out."

I say, "Its ok sweetie I just want you to rub and feel up my body in the shower. And if you get a sore stiffy I'll kiss it better."

Biting my lip Bart's hands are still as magical as ever. As he rubs my boobs with one hand his other is rubbing my hidden pearl.

Kissing him over my shoulder I feel his semi hard cock pushed between my butt cheeks.

Leaving the kiss I squat down and start to suck him off. I go slowly I can see the strain my baby's family jewels are in. Bart has pushed himself to have more than a few rounds of sex with Lisa.

Only when he's back up a few days or so does he cum a lot. A day or so without sex and Bart can only cum so much. After he fucks that much he gets sore when asked to cum more. And I don't like seeing my baby's family jewels in pain.

And me putting more tension on my sweetheart’s jewels just isn't fair to him.

Licking his tip I kiss his length to massage his balls. I say, "Don't worry honey your milf won't force anymore cream out. I'll just use the soap and massage them better."

Taking the soap I lather and make my boobs all sudsier. And just like that I give Bart a slow boob massage.

Bart moans saying, "Marge its so good fuck..." Hearing his soft moans I give him another minute before pulling away.

Standing up I kiss him to say, "Better baby?" Bart nods and we rinse off to then dry off. Sneaking out of the bathroom Bart gives my ass a pinch to whisper thanks in my ear.

Smiling at him I lie in bed happy that I made him feel better.

Today were dressed up as the main character from four different comics. But unlike Bart the rest of us are nearly naked.

I'm dressed up as Vampirella Maggie helped straighten my hair. And Lisa gave me some pasties to cover my private bits. No camel toes or popping nipples today for the cameras.

Lisa is dressed like Red Sonja the warrior woman bikini armor really shows of the characters curves. Also I knew some pervs are really going to enjoy her outfit. Lisa added oil to the top of her breasts to make her cleavage shiner.

Maggie is dressed like Lady Death she had me help her paint her body the powder hue of white. And do the make up while she pulled on her tight leg boots and leather bikini.

The boots to the outfit drawing everyone eyes to how fit her legs are.

Bart is dressed like Ashley Williams from the Evil Dead. Apparently the character has been dropped into all of their dimensions at one point.

And tried his charm of all of them to mixed results.

Bart took a while to add on the face pieces, blood, and battle scars. But when he finishes it looked great. Bart says, "It's not the first time I had to do my own makeup."

Putting in the fake white contacts Bart is selling the look that his character is posses but is still very cool.

Getting to the convention we're swarmed by people gawking and asking for pictures.

Before long we find the cosplay contest and see the line. It's a good thing we registered yesterday. Once in line we gave the girl asking for registrations our card and entrance numbers.

And with in two hours wait we soon hear the contest begin. Bart laughs when one contestant in a robot suite like cosplay trips a little. But thankfully he didn't fall.

Soon the announcer says "Coming all the way from the dark realms everyone please give it up to Vampirella, Red Sonja, Lady Death, and Ashley 'Boomstick' Williams!"

Getting on stage we pose but Bart fidgets with his chainsaw. Bart in character says, "Come on baby daddy needs yah. Wait sec anyone guy a screw driver ah screw it!"

And with another tug it finally roars awake. He shouts with a laugh, "Hail to the king baby!"

The crowd loves it and gives us a wave of applauds. One judges says, "I loved how each of these characters seem to have a distant but cool looking vibe to them.

"And dude love the whole battled possessed thing you got going on."

Bart says "Well thank you but hey when your jumping from one dimension to the other. You got to look classy. I tried and made the mistake of thinking my charm would work on them.

"Sonja stabbed me, Vampirella threw me in front of a group of Deadites, and Death found my hand. Only to throw it into the fireplace when it touched her thigh."

The judges laugh as well as getting a few giggles from me.

A lady judge says, "I love this you guys came out strong plus love the story you're telling. Even without Ash saying it. I can see the blood on each of you where you attacked him.

"And I have to say for a possessed demon hunter you've got guts hitting on them."

With that the judges thanks us as we leave the stage. Laura meets us behind the stage and we wait for the rest of the contestants to get their turn.

Laura says "Damn Bart you've go some serious abs under that shirt."

Bart smirks to say, "Still as straight forward as ever Laura you trying to get a date?"

Laura chuckles to punch Bart's arm saying "Not yet but I'm seeing this guy from the indie movie I was in. Still I hold up getting a text."

Laura looks at her phone to the huffs blowing her hair from her face. Her once smirking face goes to a disappointed frown. Laura says "Well looks like I'm single again jerk really broke up with me over a text."

I say "How rude the least he can do is let you kick or glare at him in person. I'm sorry Laura."

Laura shrugs to say, "It happens I'm thinking my grandmothers warning about the Powers family curse is real. Still at least I know I'll have a kid one day."

Lisa says "Laura being a single mother isn't something to aspire too. You shouldn't give up I mean from what you said your mom is still trying."

Laura nods to say, "Yea she's still trying but has yet to meet mister right. My dad dying of lunge cancer did help her stop smoking. But she hasn't found the same spark he gave her."

Bart puts his hand on Laura shoulder to say "Hey Laura I know a thing or two about family drama believe me. A relationship is hard and it puts stress on everyone in it.

"But the best part is when you finally find that other they'll let you know how much you mean to then every day. I'm sure your mom loves it when you come home when she's feeling down too."

Laura smirks softy to jab Bart's arm to say, "Dude when did you become a motivational speaker?"

Bart says "I'm not I just got a little advise from a friend once in a while."

Soon the judges call the winners for the various awards they have. Male judge says, "First place in our group category goes to Vampirella and her friends of the dark realm."

Going up on stage we accept the gold three feet tall trophy and the prize money for five thousand dollars.

The judges call for the other third, first, and second place winners for best solo costume, best original character, best performance costume, and best franchise character costume.

Standing together a photographer takes our pictures. First by our group categories, then all together, and finally as we originally entered as.

Leaving the stage Bart asks, "So what do you all want to do know?"

Laura says, "I don't know about you all but I could go for some food." Agree with her we head to one of the food servers in the convention we haven't gone to yet.

As Lisa and I eat salad. Maggie eats away at a plate of nachos and Bart and Laura get jumbo Phillies cheese stakes stuffed with french fires and bacon bits.

Laura says, "So after Comic con are you guys heading back to Springfield?"

Lisa says yes to also add, "Midterms will be starting soon so Maggie and I will have to study."

Bart says "I have to get back to my marketing firm to help with a new product coming out."

Laura looks at me to ask, "Got any plans Ms. S?"

I say "Actually Laura I'm divorced and I changed my name back to Bovier. The kids also changed their last names as well."

Laura says "Oh so that's why they called you Bovier during the race. I thought is was a typo you didn't bother to correct them over.

"Oh and sorry Ms. B I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

Bart says flatly "No need to be sorry we're happy and fatso gets what he gets. He wanted to play around next to a grave and he ended up sleeping in it. No big surprise there."

I sigh to say, "Bart hasn't really liked what my Ex has put us through. But still I'm happy that I have them. Laura what are your plans once the convention is done?"

Laura says "I still have a contract with the company that made the indie movie. So most likely I'll be back in Springfield after when they tell the cast their plans for when the movie comes out."

Bart says "I wonder Laura if you ever need to find another acting role. I might have a spot for the new product I'm helping with. 

"But don't stress it I know for a fact that this indie teams needs you. Well there's still time to buy a few other stuff while we're here. Anyone want to check out the steampunk and oddities section?"

Following Bart directions we find the section he mentioned. Right away I can't help but gush over how cute a pair of fairies are being made from various gears and pieces of metal.

Maggie looks over the various masks and Lisa's is looking over the hats.

Laura is laugh and chatting with Bart. I think 'I do hope Laura finds someone that won't dump her out of the blue.

'I remember talking with her mother and the guy she was dating called to break up with her.

'I hope their isn't any truth to the family curse she mentioned. Cause my ex once talked about a gene on his side of the family that made males stupid over time.'

Looking at Bart he's posing with a girl dressed as a zombie and a dude dressed as a knight. I smirk as Bart says, "Groovy..."

I sigh to say, "Glad Bart took off my side of the family."

After a few pictures Bart picks up a large steampunk style gauntlet. Inside the gauntlet are the various birthstones resting around the wrist. 

Placing the gauntlet down Bart picks up a paintbrush with a Hindu design on it.

The design has elephants and ivory wood also in the design. Along the brushes neck you can see various colored stones. Bart rubs his chest to say, "I really need to get this."

Laura asks "Why dude its just a weird looking brush?"

Bart shakes his head and starts to talk with the man behind the booth talk. The man smiles to ask Bart to follow him. Bart says, "I'll be back in a little guys keep looking around ok."

We nod as Bart follows the man behind the bookshelf to his booth leaving us all very confused.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So came back from vacation last week slept in my bed and the next day I get a sore throat. Asked my mom and she said I caught the flu. And after that the next week sucked. And to put it nicely I curse whoever it was that caused the first outbreak of the flu. Just letting it be know that if that person died then I didn't know. Still my curse stands cause this sucks. So my pain aside hope you dudes had fun with a month of two chapters. And hope you're ready for this months chapters. So lets continue.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

New York City Bart's POV  
Following the man into the small storage space behind his booth. The various smells from the items inside is a mixed bag.

Smells ranging from old paper, something foal, or something that you'd find in a persons closet.

The man smiles to say "They don't normally choice without reason. You are very lucky for one to have picked you."

I stop to ask "You're not a simple vender of cool stuff am guessing?"

The man nods to say "Like you I too was chosen."

Reaching into his shirt the man pulls a medallion of his own. His looking like jade while mine looks like stone wood.

The man taps his medallion and to my shock his age changes. He goes from looking in his thirties to looking as if he's closer to sixty.

The man says "Sit our time is limited." Doing as he says I sit on a box he smiles to say "Save your questions till after. You know our world has many secrets many of which are not just myths either.

"In the past a group of wishers asked for the keys to expanded themselves.

"To be able to see what life had in different aspects or different lives all together.

"To their surprise the sisters of Eclipse answered them. The nine sisters of Eclipse took a liking to each wisher and granted each a medallion.

"Each taking shape from the wishers deepest emotions and attributes.

"As you know our medallions pick us only giving us a small message as to what they are. They help expand our lives in different ways.

"The wishers named the medallions the Key eyes. Overtime the Keys were scattered but each always finds a new chosen to carry them.

"When one chosen dies the Key will seek another. When found by a new chosen they won't remember how they came to have the Key.

"But the Key will begin to influence their lives."

Touching Med I look to the old man to ask, "What do they stand for?" He smiles to say, "Your Key is the eye of Hearts. Granting you the wish of finding love for any who seek it.

"You give off a nature that is both physically and emotionally appealing to your sex of choice. To which they find you appealing as well.

"But as I'm sure you know your Key has a set number or limit for your love."

I nod remember how Med told me about the women that would come into my life. He still hasn't gone into detail about how they'll come into my life.

The man says, "My key is that of skin. I simply can change my age or small facial features and basically live for a longer period.

"But in the time I've been granted I've meet you and three others.

"So far you are the nicest of the batch."

I say, "That means I'm the only one not forcing you to tell me what you know. I must really be a kind person then?"

The man nods to say, "The Eyes pick but how they are used is left to the chosen. Good and evil doesn't rule over them. They just look for a match to their wishers guideline."

I nod to ask, "So why does every time I touch that brush does my Key vibrate against my chest?"

The man says, "Remember the Keys can sense things from beyond our minds. Your Key must find this old brush as a needed item in your growth.

"Tell me do you create art?"

I nod to answer, "Yes I create graphic designs..."

The man gives a cheery smile to say "See the things we often over look don't go unnoticed by them. They both help us find what we need and guide us through life as chosen.

"And when our time is up we will have known we achieved what others often wish of."

Nodding the man says I can have the brush and if our paths were to cross again. That he would love to hear how I used the brush.

Third Person's POV  
Thanking the holder of the Skin key Bart leaves finding everyone waiting with their own swag. But before he can walk over a dude dress as Naruto changes Bart to a verbal battle.

With Naruto using chakra and Bart's Ash using black magic he makes up on the fly. The two continue back and forth. But to no ones shock Naruto uses his Sage mode killing Bart with little worry.

Taking a selfie with Bart the teen runs off to brag to his friends. Leaving Bart return to everyone. Laura right away pokes fun at how he lost when he could have just used his Boomstick.

Bart answered "Yeah and he can move faster then my eyes can track I wouldn't have landed a shot."

Maggie giggles but notices the brush in Bart's shirt pocket. Maggie asks "So what did you talk with that old guy about bro?"

Bart chuckles to say, "He wanted to talk about my medallion. Turns out its really rare and stuff. And he confirmed that it is lucky to me."

Laura says, "Where can I get one I could use some good luck right now?"

As they walk Bart adds "Well its got some mystical history too it. Apparently aside from mine there are eight others each giving the person its own kind of luck.

"Plus the medallions lore says it finds the person not the other way round. You could look for years and only find one with someone already wearing it.

"And don't get any ideas either. The lore says if anyone tries to take one from someone else. That you'll have the worse kind of luck imaginable."

Lisa blows a raspberry to ask "How bad Bart someone stealing your car?"

Bart says "More like someone stealing your wife. You getting horribly hurt or just all around painful and bad luck depending of with medallion you steal.

"If anyone stole mine they'd suck at everything interesting or related to their hearts mostly things they enjoy doing."

Laura says, "Dude that sounds super messed up and that's coming from me with my so called family curse."

Bart chuckles agreeing with Laura as the group leaves the convention. Once back in their hotel lobby the family says goodbye to Laura wishing her luck.

Getting into their room Bart holds the brush staring at if for a moment.

Pulling out a small idea journal Bart starts to write down ideas for future pieces or products.

Watching TV with Lisa Maggie wonders more about incest and how often it’s talked about.

Public opinion on incest is simply that it’s wrong. And no one should practice in it much like polygamy or infidelity.

But again Maggie can see a lot of positives from the other two as well. Polygamy when done with restraint and with pure intention is wonderful for the women and man.

Or the woman and men she wants. Infidelity also has its own merits if the person doing the cheating has grounds for doing it.

Maggie thinks 'If mom had been seeing someone else while dad was with that prostitute. She won't have had to use the fact of him being neglectful of her needs if she saw someone else to fulfill her needs.

'Aside from him coming home drunk and hardly even talking to any of us while Bart was away. Do other women do things similar when put into those kinds of positions?'

As Maggie dwells on her thoughts more Lisa is looking over her laptop wondering more about her schools midterms.

Marge is relaxing in the shower right now. Before she went in she made sure to show off her ass for Bart.

Bart all but wishing his two sisters weren't in the room so he could nibble or spank her ass.

But he had to let the idea go and try to control the mild erection Marge gave him. For Marge she knows for sure now that Bart's luck with women isn't a fluke.

That more women will come into his life due to his lucky medallion. But it's the state some of them enter his life that concerns her. 

Like her Manjula, Titania, and Laura all have some kind of problem behind them.

And Bart's already willing to help anyway he can.

Then the twins, Lisa, and Mindy who entered his life without a problem but just wants to connect to Bart by some means.

Marge shivers to say, "I just hope that things don't get out of hand. The last thing Bart needs is too many women to satisfy.

"Lisa and I already take a lot out of him in just the few days we agree for him to have sex with us.

"Add more women and who knows how crazy things will get. I just hope things don't get too out of hand."

As Marge washes up Bart leaves the room saying he's going for a walk. Bart heads to the tenth floor of the hotel to the gym.

Finding an empty lounge area Bart locks the door and closes his eyes. Bart once more in his mind sees Med this time sitting on a comfy armchair.

Bart asks, "So Heart anything you want to add that the Skin chosen left out?"

Heart nods to say "A few points yes. One is that so long as you live I will always find my way back to you.

"Plus my power over both physical and emotional chi is yours to use."

Bart says, "I know about chi and the various gates they open in the body. So the story about the nine Eclipses was about each Wisher opening a different path in being enlightened?"

Heart nods add, "I don't remember it all too well but if at any time myself and the other Key eyes are ever together. We can or would enlighten our chosen beyond their imagination."

Bart rubs his neck to say, "Well I don't need any enlightenment. I just want to keep my family be happy and together."

Heart nods to say, "That I can help you with for sure. So my chosen what else do you wish to know?"

Bart asks, "How do I tap into the chi you offer?"

Heart says "Much like the Wishers of the past you must start with a step. You must release me from this cage. The key to which only you know of."

Bart looks at him saying "Cage but your sitting in an chair where's the cage?"

Heart reaches out tapping said cage. The cage illuminates for a few moments at Hearts tapping. But showing the outline of it and how Heart is very much still inside.

Bart rubs his chin to say "A key I know off has to be something that always held my emotions back... Wait what held me back is my fears right?

"And my fears comes from me thinking too much."

Bart reaches to his head feeling around until he touches the back of his head. Feeling the handle of a heart shaped key logged in the back of his head. Bart starts to twist the keys handle.

However his fears start attacking him all at once. His mind shouting at him no screaming at him that his current chances of love will crash. That someone will hurt him or worse those he loves.

Other thoughts scream "Marge hates you she's only using you so she'd forget about the fat idiot."

Another shouts "Lisa just wants a dick between her legs. She'll trade up the second she finds a guy that can play a instrument."

The others telling him how he'll drag his family down. Or that he's just prolonging a long line of stupid ideas since he came back.

With one final twist Bart hears the click and his chest starts to fell warm. The dark room as well as Hearts cage dissolves into a soft flutter of warm water.

As Bart is left floating slightly Heart stands letting the chair drift off.

Heart says, "With this first step my chosen feel the love that your current two lovers give you."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes Big News Pleas don't skip past this! I've opened my own account on Archiveofourown. I've been putting my stuff up there not all my stuff but enough to get peoples attention. And wouldn't you believe I got commission to do a fic. Later today I'll be uploading a Phineas and Ferb fic you my first commissioned client. This is a commission so the schedule it will have will be different then my normal fics. Cause well I'm working for someone to help bring their idea to life. And he's very forward on what he'd like to see. That's why I'd also like to ask if anyone else has seen my work and you have the cash or budget. I'd like to hear any commissions you'd like to pitch me. That way I can talk with you closely and with the less restricting rules then Fanfic we can have more fun. Lastly dudes I really hope you use the link in my profile and check out the new fic for yourselves. Cause just like my other work you now how crazy and sexual I get. Now lets continue. 

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Airplane bound to Springfield Lisa's POV  
Sitting next to Maggie on the plane we've got a while before we get to Springfield.

In the seats in front of us are Bart and mom. Bart has been drawing and writing new ideas since he got that brush.

He's been doing so since last night. Some of the ideas he's written down are really fun. But as we continue to relax in the flight Maggie taps my arm.

Maggie says "Sis can I ask you a serious question?" I nod asking her what's going on?

Maggie says "Lisa mom talked to me about Incest and she even gave me some examples. And I want to ask if you can keep a secret?"

I nod as she whispers further "I think I like Bart but not in a school girl crush kind of way. And I don't know what to do?"

I gulp getting nervous to ask, "Did you tell mom?" Maggie shakes her head to answer, "I only told her that I was ok with the idea. And that I wouldn't get the wrong idea when talking about it.

"And I've been thinking about it for a while now... Every time I get really close to Bart actually.

"I know Bart's older then me and legally its wrong to want to sleep with him. But I well kind of can't help feeling drawn to him."

Seeing Maggie turn away for a moment I internally gasp as she rubs her legs together. Pressing her hands down onto her lap to keep her skirt in place.

I think 'Oh damn Maggie masturbated to something Bart related. Wonder what or when she had a moment like that to get her thinking about it while talking to me?'

I ask "Maggie did mom tell you about anyone we know having a incest relationship?"

Maggie answers "She said she was going to tell me when we go home about people we know having the relationship. But she left me to think about it.

"I'm not confused sis. I really like Bart and I don't know what to do."

I keep a neutral face to say "Don't worry Maggie once we get home just talk to mom ok."

Maggie nods trying to not to fidget too much in her seat. But it's still clear that she wants to masturbate to whatever she remembers.

Sitting back in my seat I start to think about that lucky medallion Bart has.

As he explained it it's one of a few rare medallions that grants a different kind of luck. Weird as it sounds Bart himself can't remember when or where he picked it up.

Just that the old guy told him that its luck involves stuff that the heart truly craves. I think 'Is it the medallion that has all these different people drawn to Bart?

'Worse off who else will be drawn to Bart? Oh Gaia please don't let Jessica be one the last thing I need is a real bitch in my family.'

Third person's POV  
Two days after their return to Springfield everyone has been talking about the odd ads by Seven Sails that have been popping up.

With Titanias commercial being edited Bart wonders how people will react to her new shift as a real actress. Bart looking over the last ads to be used sends them off to be printed while he makes one final call.

Downstairs Maggie and Lisa are getting Marge to sign their field trip forms to professor Frinks lab and research station.

With his work now publicly seen as helpful to the car industry and some medical fields.

Frink has been giving small tours to inspire people to pursue science. Or as he likes to call his work Suppa Science.

The tour will take up a majority of the day. Maggie still hasn't managed to talk with Marge about the whole incest thing. And her hormones are driving her nuts.

Last night Maggie discovered the limit to how many orgasms she can have. Taking a page from her mom without even knowing it.

Maggie had squatted on the toilet as she came from each orgasm. And just like Marge Maggie sent streams of her juices into the toilet. Nearly reaching double digits Maggies hormones finally tapped out and she was able to take a shower.

However the whole night she had to sit very awkwardly because of her sore lower half.

Lisa however managed to sneak a present to Maggie when they got yesterday home. A small starter size dildo to which Maggie right away knew it was from Lisa. On the assumption because the dildos color is orange.

Marge didn't mean to put off her talk with Maggie. She just wants to have her mind squared and ready for what she'll say to her.

After dinner Bart sees Marge still up and writing down various sentences ask if she was giving a speech? Looking at the small trashcan close to her having pieces of crumbled paper.

Bart figures something up and nudges her with his hand.

Marge sees Bart and answers, "I need to sit down with Maggie and tell her. But I'm worried and keep mixing up what I want to say and have to tell her."

Throwing away another pieces of paper Bart shakes his head.

Bart takes the notepad from Marge to say "Marge so long as you talk from here it'll be ok."

Grabbing hold of Marge's left boob Bart squeezes while keeping a straight face.

Marge moans to giggling saying "Bart stop that and being serious. I have to tell your sister about our relationship."

Bart smirks to say "I am being serious just as serious as I was with you when we first slept together. Just be relaxed and tell her the truth.

"Also I found a few jobs that you might want to look into. I know you want to be a housewife because you're use to it. But Marge I don't want you to be held back."

Kissing Marge on the cheek Bart left to check on Lisa. Leaving Marge to focus on her thoughts throughout the night. Pacing her room Marge mumbles to finally nods as she looks to herself in her mirror.

Marge says "You showed your son love with confidence. And you’re oldest daughter has nothing but respect to you for being honest with her. Now your youngest needs help and by god we'll guide her."

Sighing Marge turned in for the night as does Lisa and Maggie. Looking over the papers Bart nods liking a few of them and placing them into a separate pile.

Marge has held a number of jobs but gave them up due to odd situations created by her ex. Satisfied with the ones he found Bart leaves them on the kitchen table and turns in so Marge can read them in the morning.

Marge likes the various job ideas Bart has pitched to her. Two of which she still has very good memories of doing. Getting past three in the afternoon Bart comes downstairs saying "Guys you've got to see it my commercial for Seven Sails is about to play."

Marge coming in from the kitchen while both Maggie and Lisa were already in the living room sitting on the floor.

Bart changing the channel to the news as news anchor Kent says "The moment of truth everyone. Seven Sails Whine and Whiskey has finally sent to reveal their newest product.

"And as they informed us and various others this is a family friendly produced. Influence and indorsed by Springfield’s own growing Star Bart Bouvier.

"As such Mr. Sails himself and Bart have given us this message to enjoy and be ready."

Cuts to the commercial's POV  
Walking alone a young looking cowboy has his face covered by his hat. While his face shows a great deal of ware walks into a saloon moments after sun down.

As the gentle piano music plays the dirty cowboy walks over to the bar. Behind the bar is none other than Titania. Wiping a glass she asks, "Well hello Stranger what can I do for you?"

The bearded dark skin Stranger groans to ask "Ma'am I'm a simple man whose down on his luck with no where in sight.

"I'd like to ask for a simple place to stay for the night. But I ain't got no money to pay. But I what I do have is something to trade."

Titania crosses her arms asking, "What is it then my friend?"

The man reaches into his dusty hat and hands Titania a rolled up paper. The Stranger says "Ma'am this recipe has been secret to my family for years.

"I ain't got no kids of my own to speak of and I know my days are numbered.

"Crossing the wrong side of the tracks twice now. And now both sides want me gone. I'm asking for one night to rest my head and you can have the recipe. All I ask is you keep it in your family and never lose it."

Titania asks, "Show me how to make it hone and I'll be glad to let you stay the night."

Giving the Stranger a sympathetic smile the man thanks Titania and he waits in a corner. With his back to the wall the Stranger stays quiet as the night progresses.

With Titania's floor hands shoving off the last customer the Stranger follows Titania into her distillery. After several hours he hands Titania a bottle to which after the popping suds wash down her throat.

Titania says, "That's some mighty fine pop their friend. I'm sure the small market will love to sell this. Maybe a few of the train folk will stop by for a drink too."

The Stranger follows Titania to a back room with a private way out. Titania saying "A man whose wanted from both those in the law and against it doesn't stand a chance walking through town.

"The tunnel under here will take you past old Hang crank ridge. After that Stranger you better hope you still have some luck left."

The Stranger thanks Titania and he calls it a night.

Soon dawn comes and as Titania checks the back room to find the Stranger is long gone. And soon after she sets up and sells her new drink. People flock for a chance at tasting a drink that makes other pop fall flat.

Soon Titania moves shop into a city with the money she made and sets up a new fancier drinking establishment.

With kids and adults walking up and down past her market and medicine store they each have her cool pop drinks in hand.

However one man clean shaven leaves a note under his bottle from where he was sitting.

Titania's employee at the store hands her the little note. Titania looks at the note seeing a roughly drawn seven pointed star in brown painted on the inside.

Flipping the note over it reads 'Now that's some good pop miss'. Excusing herself fast Titania rushed out her shop.

Looking up and down the street in hopes to see the Stranger. But with everyone well dressed in sight and no one less dressed Titania puts her hands on her hips.

Shaking her head with a smirk she says, "Well Stranger looks like you're still walking."

With the commercials end you see the camera reappear as Titania says "Seven Sails new Stars Sarsaparilla from out family legend to yours now available in stores in Springfield.

"Ya'll come have a drink and a fine day ya hear."

Bart's POV  
I smirk, as Mom and my sisters love the commercial as well as Kent Brokemen. Saying that the stores that hold the new drink are getting customers fast.

Seeing an on scene reporter holding a bottle and taking a drink.

To which he shakes his head saying "Whoa Kent this stuff is good I don't know about you. But this is some good pop."

Maggie asks "Bart do you have any we can try?"

I nod going into the fridge and opening the box that I had put inside. Marge said for us to drink them while having dinner. Even though Maggie didn't want to wait.

Still she waited and they agree it’s just as good as it tastes. Feeling the suds pop inside and down my throat I agree that's some good root beer.

As we talk about stuff planned for the week I can't help but notice Maggie glancing at me every odd moment.

It's weird yes but I wonder why she's doing it.

However I still need to talk to Heart about the other steps for me to be able to use his chi more. And what I can do really with his chi is the next big question.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've got three big announcements I want to make so don't skip ahead after the reviews cause this involves two current stories. And the next story I will write.

Special announcement do not skip ahead this is related to Barts Return and Freddy's Unhappy after. So both of these stories have been my long-standing stories. And well it's time for them to end dudes. Barts Return will be ending at chapter 40 and Freddy will be ending at chapter 42. I know it sucks dudes but I have so many ideas I want to post them. But I don't want to get worn down from the fun. So today I'll be putting up a poll on my fanfiction profile link is on my profile. You know how I write and the type of stories I like to write. The poll with have future story that you all will help me pick which one you want to see next. You know what lets make it the next two stories you want to see next. I have a good few ideas that having been sitting around. So the top two stories picked will be the fics I post in three to four months time. So dudes hope this isn't too much of a bummer. And don't worry there will be sequels added to the picks too.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Maggie's POV  
Sitting next to Abigail I smirk as we take the bus to professor Frinks lab. Sure the bus ride is rough because of the bus seats. And how lumpy the road is but I love the attention I'm getting. 

Abigail says, "It's so cool that you're going to be dancing for Linca Gaffer. So what's it like and when is your first show?"

I smile to say, "Well my first show it's a traditional performance made by Ms. Gaffer. She's been doing everything to make sure the show will be ready for everyone to be awed by at.

"She's not strict with how we'll start off the dance. She just wants us to express ourselves and be able to show what we can do."

Stephanie from a few seats to the front of the bus says "Oh be quiet already so what if she got into that fancy dance classes big whoop."

Another kid says, "Zip it Stephanie you go on about how cool and awesome your gymnastic skills are.

"And once someone upstages you all you do is try to put them down. Maggie it's awesome that you're dancing for Ms. Gaffer. I heard from my cousin she taught your brother to dance."

I nod saying "Yea even after not dancing for awhile he moved as if he just practiced yesterday. Plus Ms. Gaffer asked if he could help with promotional work for the show."

I smirk as Stephanie grumbles while her two cronies or hype posse try to appease her ego. I'll never get why or what they get out of putting up with being around her?

I think 'I see what Lisa mean when she said one day I'd find a Jessica of my own. At least Jessica Lovejoy doesn't flaunt her success in anyone’s face.

'That I know of from how Lisa has acted. I think she might just be flaunting her body.'

I can only imagine how Lisa is handling riding her bus while dealing with Jessica. But I still can't get a hold of how I feel for Bart.

Last night I took an extra long shower to try and cool off. I squirted again while I was showering because I was daydreaming in the shower. I found out that some women squirt vaginal juice from their hole as a burst of sexual release.

But its not something you learn it's something you inherit from your mom. So it got me thinking will Lisa and I grow up to be as busty and curvy hipped as mom?

Just thinking about Bart ogling me from afar or next to me at the table. Like I did last night to his crotch just sent me over to want to masturbate. And after several tries I had to bite my soppy rag to stop anyone from hearing my screams in the shower.

It did little cause Bart still heard and even after telling him I was ok. He gave me a pat to the head and went back to talking with someone on his phone.

Having him touch me while only the cracked door hid my naked body got me extra horny again.

Bart had no idea that him hearing my screams and talking to me through the cracked door. Send my sexual little mind into a fantasy overload. Fuck I'm getting excited now too I need to think of something else fast...

Third persons POV  
After the bus rides the kids separated by classes and are greeted in front of Frink labs by professor Frink and his assistant Higgs.

Higgs a small man says, "Welcome students as you all are aware professor Frinks work has been on the raise.

"So to inspire you all into a different field of adventure. Or to give you ideas of a field you'd potentially be interested in. We'd like to welcome you to explore the future of technology."

Walking inside the kids are amazed at the various other small rooms with view windows. Showing three to four other assistants helping with different projects.

Professor Frink looks at the tour group saying, "As you can see each of my lad assistants are helping with a new project of my designnnh. I loved the idea of having others help me field test the projects in question. AND to show initiative by adding others or inspiring themselves to get involved in their own projects.

"Now as you all know virtual reality is on the raise so..."

As professor Frink goes on Maggie is fidgeting no stalling really and failing at her attempts to not masturbate. Or rub her hand to the crotch of her dress.

Having enough Maggie slips away to find the bathroom. Taking several turns Maggie grunts squeezing her legs together in an attempt to stall her urges. Going to a room she hopes it's the bathroom as she feels for the light switch.

Failing to find the switch Maggie is startled when the lights flick on and a voice says "Welcome Maggie Bouvier."

Maggie gasp asking "Who said that where am I?"

The voice comes closer showing a hovering screen with a smiley face and four doctor octopus-looking arms helping it to hover. The screen says, "Hello I am Blair I am professor Frinks personnel robotic helper.

"As for where you are this is the professors private work lab. May I ask why are you here?"

Maggie blushes still trying to control her sexual itch to say, "It's a little embarrassing."

Blair says, "Stand by scanning for bodily problems. Scan complete hormonal increase and uneasy heart rate detected. Ms. Bouvier it would appear you are greatly sexually stimulated."

Maggie blush turns burning hot as she says, "Please not so loud and don't let professor Frink know. I just wanted to use the bathroom and get back to the tour group before anyone noticed."

Blair says "I can help from your words you wish to control your impulses even when you can't.

"Here take one of these it should help. The professor designed this to suppress his unwanted sexual desires a while again. And he said it helped him stop doing what you plan to so he could focus on his work.

"I don't know if he still uses them. But he said they helped greatly still."

Maggie thanks Blair an instantly gulps down the small gummy capsule. After a slow few moments Maggies internal walls slowly eases. And with little delay the edge was gone.

She sighs deeply with a satisfied smile as if she had just experienced an orgasm.

Smiling Maggie asks Blair for more and Blair hands her an entire jar full of the capsules. Blair simple stating "Just take one whenever you don't have a chance to relieve yourself sexually and it will help."

Thanking the robotic helper with a hug Maggie puts the jar into her bag and hurries off. Maggie thinks 'Now I won't have to worry about going crazy to orgasm when I'm not home. Oh this is great!'

However moments after Maggie turns to go down a hall Jessica Lovejoy followed by Lisa round a corner.

Jessica grumbles to say, "Why did I get stuck helping you find your sister? She probably wetted herself from all this nerd stuff.

"She really is just like you Lisa but really shy and nervous about putting yourselves out there. At least Bart is still cool wish he'd come back to school."

Lisa says "Oh shut up Jessica it wasn't my idea to ask you for help. Now lets check this room and hurry back to the groups. And for your information Bart has a job he doesn't need school."

Opening the door Blair greets both girls as Lisa gasps in wonder, "So these are the professors most top secret stuff."

Blair answering yes as Jessica looks around annoyed at how nerdy Lisa is getting. Jessica finds a small note and starts flipping pages. She stops to read 'Experiment 456263 'orgasm booster' grants person longer lasting orgasm with added boost of longer lasting sex.'

Jessica thinks 'If I can slip Bart this drug he'll have to fuck me silly. And I'll finally get my bad boy dream life. Even thought Bart does have a cozy job. He goes to a lot of fun places and being a rich bad boys girlfriend isn't too bad either.'

Jessica with her back to the jar shoves it into her bag making sure neither of the two nerds sees her. 

While Lisa continues to talk to Blair she asks "So Blair what else does professor Frink do in here? And is there anything you can show us that won't get you in trouble?"

Blair answers, "He tests various new prototypes and small personnel projects. Also he has a new project he says will change peoples lives. So sorry however everything is a secret for now."

Lisa clearly interested is stopped when Jessica says "Lisa come on if your sister isn't here then she's clearly gone off somewhere else."

Lisa agrees leaving the room with a smirking Jessica. Jessica thumbing over the jar thinking 'Knowing the nerdy professor these stuff might be pretty wild or has a side effect.

'But I need to know what it is, I need to test it on someone. And she's right in front of me. Lisa girl your going to be my ticket to finally fucking my dream guy.'

Jessica says "Lisa you know why I rag on you so much?"

Lisa huffs to cross her arms to glare a Jessica answering "Cause you think your the queen bee of the schools popular group?"

Jessica groans to say "Don't remind me of those leeches sure the twins are cool. But those other three are so clingy it makes me sick. They just want to be pretty by comparison to the twins and me.

"I rag on you so you'd get a back bone and stand your ground on me. Then I'd give you an invite into the group like with the twins and Nikki.

"But as you know Nikki doesn't hangout with me cause she's already the schools cool bad girl. But lets barrow the hatchet girl. So look when they let us out follow me on the walk home. We'll talk more kay no mean stuff just like when we were younger."

Lisa agrees but keeps her guard up. Not knowing what Jessica could have in mind. However what neither girls know is the warnings placed along with the notes for both drugs.

Titanias POV  
I just can't help but hug Bart right now. I drove right over to his home today smiling ear to ear at all the followers and comments that are on my social media accounts.

I know it’s a little under handed but I had to push Bart's face into my exposed cleavage as my way of thanks. And dropping a hint to him on talking to his open relationship girlfriend too.

Bart welcomes Manjula and me inside saying how happy he is to see us both. Sitting in the little room by the fireplace I smirk as Bart gives us cups of ice tea.

Bart asks "Manjula how goes the divorce from your ex?" Manjula sighs to answer "Rough to be honest his lawyer is making it hard to move ahead. I managed to get ownership of the Mart due to him filling it under my name. It was a way for him to avoid major tax reclaims and other framing schemes.

"But now I'm not giving it back. But I don't have to funds to keep the place going. While also paying my lawyer to help push forward with my divorce."

Bart says, "I'm willing to help."

Manjula shakes he head saying, "Bart you've more then helped me. Exposing Apu's crime and worse of all being in that position you were in. Twice you came close to losing your life.

"When all you did was try to help me get my children back.

"I thank you Bart with all my heart. But Titania has agreed to help me managed my funds. And so far it’s pretty tight but it’s working."

Bart says "At least let me..."

I cut in saying, "I already called Mr. Sails Bart he's agreed to ship some Star bottles to Manjula's store. And with a little added help from a new business friend we're looking at a raise in funds soon

"As well as change a few things in the old Mart as well."

Bart nods to give a soft smile to us. Soon the door opens and Marge comes in with bags of groceries. Smiling widely Bart quickly takes the bags from Marge and tells her he'll handle putting them away.

Giving his mom a kiss to the cheek I notice Bart giving her ear a quick nip.

Smirking it all finally clips as to why Bart publicly hasn't been seen with a woman. Cause the woman he's been seeing is really close to home... It's his mom.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes this is going to be tricky time for me to write. I got a job instead of an internship can you believe it. A woman looking for handy men in taking apart cars for restorations and tune-ups had swung by my college. And she asked to see what we could do in one of our classes. I not only took apart a lawnmower I also put it back together for her. So liked how fast I was and she gave two others and me the jobs to help. The hours are pretty out there dudes. But I'm having fun.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield Marge's POV  
Rubbing my neck I smile to start talking with Titania and Manjula. Bart says, "Mom Lisa says she's going over to a friends house. So I'm going to meet Maggie and take her to the comic shop. We'll be home in a hour or so."

I smile as Bart leaves so I continue to talk and laugh with our family friends.

Manjula rubs her knee to ask "Marge how did you adjust after your divorce? I want well a few pieces of advice to be ready for..."

I answer sadly "Well the kids helped me... But it hasn't just been the kids being home. I've found a new passion to keep my mind off my ex. As well as to lighten my days."

Titania says "Oh I know what passion that is Marge." I look confused as Titania smirks to ask "Marge how long have you and Bart been marching in bed?"

I gulp as Manjula looks at me as Titania just continues to look at me.

I say "I don't know what..." Titania shakes her hand saying "Marge I saw Bart quickly nip your ear when he kissed your cheek. And everywhere I go I've asked if anyone has seen him with a piece of sexy arm candy.

"For the most part they all answered the same. No or that he hangs out with his family.

"Marge incest to most of the country is a taboo... But here in Springfield you do know people do practice it right?"

I go from confused to shocked asking her how. Titania shrugs to say, "Well a couple of family did it and still do it. One of them being that hill Billy family with Cletus. The other five are smaller in comparison."

As my mind starts to process the possibilities now open to us. Manjula asks "Titania how do you know this? And Marge are you and Bart really together?"

I nod while blushing as Titania answers, "Do you think my naturally big rack isn't from a great deal of passed down genes. My father banged his first cousin. And well he didn't know she was his half sister cause his father had fucked both of their moms.

"And thus I got a double dose of big breasts. Cause both sides already had naturally big cans in their gene pool.

"So Marge care to tell us the sexy details of how far your family incest rabbit hole goes? Cause to be honest Bart said open relationship and a small explanation when I asked a while ago.

"So I want to hear from the source who else has been bumping ugly with him besides you."

The whole time Titania teased me by shaking her bosom from left to right to make her sexual comments more sexual. And get me even more flustered.

I sigh to say "Ok but please don't tell anyone just yet. I want Bart to process this when he gets home too. I mean he should have at least looked. But still a taboo is illegal so I understand why he didn't look.

"So ok it started a few weeks after Bart came back home..." After telling and retelling something’s in more detail Titania smile is huge. While Manjulas face is bright red.

Titania whistles to say, "Damn to think Bart can handle two nymphos on his own. Granted it's clear there are some drawbacks to either of you fucking him after the others.

"But still good on you Marge not only rebounded to find love. But finding it so close to home.

"While also giving that stud of a man we all know a solid love life. So Marge do you mind if I take Bart for a few rounds?"

I glare to say, "Now you listen hear missy!" Titania raises her hands to say "Easy Marge easy I won't dream of crossing you let alone Bart. He's reminded me there are still good men in his world.

"Plus well I can tell you how nice it is being around him for just a day. And wanting to be more with him.

"And well from the friends Bart have made. I'm not the only one taking a close interest with him."

I ask "Who else?" Manjula answers still blushing too, "Well there is Titania, Mindy from the power plant, and well maybe me..."

I gasp as Manjula says "It's not sexual Marge it's just he's everything that my ex isn't. Like you Marge I see the allure he has and well I wish to see him more in my life.

"Even if it's just for emotional help. But still it's wonderful to be around his kind nature... and his alluring charm."

I nod as someone knocks at my door. Getting up I open the door to see a man in a black suite. The man asks "Marge Bouvier? I'm here to serve you these."

Taking the papers I look them over to say "What I'm being sued by Artie?!"

The man nods to say "He claims you blackmailed him a few years ago with one Homer Simpson ma'am. He's now suing you for damages after his release from prison. Have a good day."

As I read the papers Manjula and Titania are just as shocked as I am.

Barts POV  
Handing Maggie the paper sleeve with all her comics in it. I turn to see something shocking. The adult store actually has people going in and out of it. But it's how fast the people are moving is the real surprise.

I say, "Maggie wait by the car ok I have to go check something."

Maggie nods as I head to the adult store. Walking past a few guys I find the owner none other then old Bootleg B.

Bootleg B says "Hey well if it isn’t the former menace of Springfield. Been a while kid hey what are you doing in my end of the woods? From word around town you've gone straight."

I answer "Just wondering what all the commotion is about? Normally people looking for porn gets it off the internet."

Bootleg B says "Not from this new company whoever they are you can't get their work from the net. And their latest two models are pretty much printing money. Here have a look its Blue Aqua and Red Velvet.

"These two ladies may have a little age to them. But they don't hold anything back in their videos."

I go wide eye seeing the hair and the masked faced women. I know who they are but I ask "Bootleg how long have these two ladies been working?"

Bootleg says, "Well Blue Aqua started around two years ago she just came out of nowhere. While Red Velvet she started a year ago.

"Hey for old time sake you can have their first tag team movie on the house."

I thank him putting the DVD in my back pocket. I think 'Why is Ms. Vanhousten doing porn and why is Maude Flanders with her?

'Maude left Ned five months before I left Springfield because she wanted to find herself. From how mom talked about it those Ms. Lovejoy being the religious mother hen had some emotionally negative effects on her.

'Homers and her sports incident left her scarred too. And Ned sheltering her didn't help really. But Ned is a good man he's taken care of Rodd and Todd well enough.

'But what could possibly be the cause of putting them to work in the porn industry. I should talk with Ned and Mr. Vanhousten to see if they know anything. But I can't make them find out either not until I'm sure.'

Getting in my car Maggie asks "Hey Bro can I ask you something?"

I nod saying "Sure Maggie you can ask me anything?" Maggie says "Well I wanted to go to the lake before we head home please..."

Seeing Maggies big eyes I sigh to say "Ok we'll go just put those away sis. Those eyes could make a liar tell the truth."

Maggie smiles as I drive us to the lake. Once parked Maggie tells me to follow her as she skips and bounces with each step down the trail.

After the ten-minute walk Maggie is looking out at the lake as I come to sit with here. I ask "Ok sis why did you ask me to drive us here?" Maggie fiddling with her dress says "Bart how much do you know about incest?"

I answer "I know its illegal and that some people do it cause they love the person they love. And say F off to anyone who would try and tell him or her otherwise. But why do you ask Maggie?"

Maggie looks to me and in a flash pulls her dress over her head leaving her in her training bra and panties. Maggie says "Cause I love you Bart more then just sibling love. I incest love you Bart."

My jaw drops as Maggie straddles my lap and pushes her head into my chest.

I sigh to rub her head saying "Did mom talk to you about incest yet Maggie." Hearing her say no I groan to add "Then well when we get home you will either be very happy. Or kick me in the nuts."

Seeing her confused face I blush to ask "........ Sis can you put back on your dress? I get the point already."

Third persons POV  
Lisa was cautious during her girl time with Jessica. Jessica however has been thinking of a way to get Lisa to take the sex booster pills she took from Frinks labs.

Deciding to stop playing the slow game Jessica turns to Lisa as she sits next to her on her bed. Both girls were watching her TV when Jessica turns to Lisa. Jessica says, "Hey Lisa lets have some fun." Lisa confused as to what Jessica means doesn't see her put one of the sex boosters onto her tongue.

As Lisa turns Jessica lips locks with her. Surprised even while Jessica holds her face Lisa doesn't notice that she swallowed anything until Jessica pulls away.

With a trail of spit showing how deep the kiss was. Lisa still confused as Jessica moves away with a sly smirk. Jessica thinks 'Not too long before it kicks in I hope.'

Lisa right away feels her tunnel contract and her mind become dull. Fidgeting Lisa asks, "Why does my body feel so hot?"

Right away Jessica is in awe at how fast Lisa pulls off her clothes. Saying how hot she feels and how much she needs to cool off. Fanning herself Lisa tries everything by pulling off her bra and her socks.

Jessica smirks as she sees Lisa erect nipples, wet and dripping pussy, and lasting how much she's panting at as she pulls off her wet underwear.

Jessica thinks 'Fuck it I'm taking one too.' And just like Lisa she doesn't have to wait too long. Cause she feels the rumbling from her pussy. And the burning sensation filling her body.

Moaning in pleasure as she feels nipples poke out against her bra. Jessica pulls it and her top off moaning a loud yes.

Jessica rubbing her body thinks 'Fuck these boosters made my boobs grow a little. Even my hips and ass are slightly bigger.'

Looking over she sees that Lisa is hugging one of her beds pillows as she twitches and drips pussy juice onto Jessicas bed. Jessica getting mooned by Lisa is such a turn on that she thinks 'Damn look at that Nerdy ass. No wonder my mom is always complementing Ms. B having a nice body.'

Lisa groans in relief saying, "It finally stopped." Jessica crawls over saying "Lisa it's too soon to take a nap. We still have a lot to do!"

Lisa gasps as she looks over her shoulder seeing Jessica spread her ass. Revealing to Jessica her leaking pussy. Before Lisa can reach back and stop her Jessica shoved her face into Lisas buns.

Lisa right away feels and hears Jessica slurp away at her pussy. All the while Jessicas nose rubs between her ass.

Lisa tries to clinch but it only makes Jessica moan into her pussy to say "Such a sweet taste Lisa. I can get use to us having girl fun like this more often."

Lisa shaking and trying to stop her moans saying, "No stop... fuck why can't I resist... TOO GOOD I CAN STOP!!!"

Jessica moves from licking Lisa pussy, to eating her ass, to then violently finger Lisa pussy. Right to her knuckles Jessica licks her lips as Lisa bites down onto her pillow.

Jessica noticing right away what's to come. Moves to the side of Lisa raising her ass and spreading her cheeks. As Lisa squirts just as hard as Marge would if she masturbates.

The sex booster has not only heightening her need but all other aspects of her current level of sexuality. Seeing Lisa squirt so violently Jessica thinks 'Fuck this is just what I need to make Bart go wild on my ass. But I need to cum too my pussy feels like it's going to explode.'

Jessica reaching under her bed Jessica pulls a double-ended dildo. Lisa confused turns around to see Jessica pushing the dildo into her pussy. Lubing it also with the juices Lisa squirted onto the bed.

Jessica smiles to say "There we go nice and lube up for our girl time."

Lisa crawls back until she wraps her arms around her legs saying "Wait Jessica no we can't I have..."

Jessica comes over to say "Oh don't worry Lisa I'll be gentle. Now lets play with my friend Mr. Girth."

Lisa gulps noting that the dildo isn't as big as Bart. But that in her hipper sensitive state that things won't go well.

Pulling and positioning Lisa onto her side Jessica right away fucks the dildo into them both. Both teens moaning and sighing in sexual joy.

Jessica some how more coherent says "Yeah Lisa just relax and enjoy our fun ok."

Lisa continues to moan the nympho in her overriding her brain. And making her feel every thrust, every squeeze, and every tug to her flesh.

Jessica smiles seeing Lisa enjoy their fun as she leans over to say "Oh Lisa I can't help but want to have more so much more fun with you now."

Raising the teen nymphos leg Jessica thrusts deeper to share and over the shoulder kiss with Lisa. The two teen battle with their tongues as Jessica continues to fuck Lisa.

Lisa moans in the kiss to think 'This is so good. I just can't help but want to keep going.'

Jessica flips Lisa onto her hands and knees fucking Lisa into her beds headboard. Lisas brain and body having enough tightens and forces Lisa to squirt just as hard as she does when Bart fucks her hard.

Jessica cumming right with Lisa smiles feeling her own small equivalent of squirting leaving her pussy. But is mixed together with Lisa’s juices seeing as some of her juices splashed Jessica’s pelvis.

Jessica allows Lisa to drop to her side panting and trying to control her breath. All the while Jessica stares at the pussy juice covered dildo still sticking out from Lisa pussy.

Jessica thinks 'Fuck I can't wait till I get to have the same fun as you just did Lisa. But I wonder how Bart would feel if I asked him to have a threesome with us?'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes been a while hasn't it. So yea due to my job I've been on a pretty hard schedule. Last month I was so tired I hardly had any time to type anything. But still I managed to get some chapters in. And I made sure that I was ready for this month. So big announcements the two stories that will be coming to and end are my FNAF story and my American dad story. Both have reach a point where I feel I can end them and put work in on new stories. The two stories that will replace them have been decided by you my kind and sexual fueled readers. So first off the story idea that came in last was for me to do a collaboration with my friends Jester Smiles. They do some good work and it you know me I learned a lot from reading their stuff. And plus they gave and still give me advise for when I need help. They were the biggest help for me writing my Adventure time and Star Wars stories. In third place was my Halo story idea only making eleven votes. Second place by twenty-one votes and one of the stories that will be written is Futurama. In first place by thirty-two votes is the sequel to my Simpsons story. Thank you all for voting and when the time comes for another story to end I'll give you all a chance to vote again.

Well with that all out of the way. Lets check in on our horny family.

Springfield unknown POV  
I smirk as I casually walk past Fat Tony's muscle. To say "Hey mind putting that out buddy that think in your lips kill others too."

The thug growls to say "Fuck off smartass before I make you look like a pretzel."

I shrug to tell him that he'll die anyway to walk into Tonys office. Fat Tony squeezing a woman’s ass he kisses her casually to then notice me.

Slapping the woman’s ass Tony says "Ok baby be sure to wear the purple one you showed me from that model catalogue. Now take those well-toned legs and walk to your car and head to your place.

"I'll call you when I'm done with my meeting."

Sitting in front of his desk I say, "Must say Tony you keep some good girls around you. Your staffs habits are a no-no but still muscle is muscle."

Fat Tony says, "Alright pencil neck lets get something straight. I helped you get out of prison not so you could run your mouth. Now tell me how you plan to make my organization more profitable.

"Or my muscle will remind you how horrible things are on the outside of the bars when you don't pay your debts."

I smile to say, "That's easy Tony but as I help you I also have to take care of some personal stuff. Still I have to ask did you know two of your gambling houses are skimming money to the Russians."

Tony snaps the pen in his hand in half to say "Which chumps think they can take more then their cut?"

Tell him the two houses Tony tells his muscles to do a check on the places. While I get a text from my lawyer saying the papers were handed off.

I smile to think 'Soon my buxom blue drink of sexual candy. I'll be the man you deserve but first I think Homer should see how a man properly treats his lady too.'

I say "Tony do you think you could bust someone out of jail for me?"

Tony asks "And why should I do this favor for you Artie needle neck?" I say "Easy Tony I'm helping you make money. Also as I said it's personal stuff so don't stress yourself I'll be the fall guy in things go south.

"I just want a little revenge on a certain someone who took the love of my life from me. And ruined her life too. Now can you bust Homer Simpsons out of jail or not? Also I need you to find someone called Frank Grimes."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop a review and some other fun stuff dudes. Also to the dudes and gals of the Archives please don't hesitate to message me cause I do take commissions but keep in mind what I write and be open to things too! I hoped you enjoyed the story and well I'll see you all in my next story that I come up with. Cause like always we need to be just a little sexier.


End file.
